Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness
by TerraKH
Summary: Directly after DDD, Sora and Riku must find Terra, Ven, Aqua, and others in time to stop Master Xehanort once and for all while Kairi trains with Yen Sid. Contains OC as a main character: Master Jack, the fourth keyblade apprentice to Eraqus and the longtime friend of Terra. Slightly AU. Pairings SoKai, RoxasxNamine, Terqua. Final Mix is out. My first story be nice. COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1 Reminiscence

Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness

Chapter One: Reminiscence

"You may be my master, but I will not let you hurt my friend!

Aqua, Ven. One day I will set this right."

"Whatever it takes. Anything to save Terra and Aqua! My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

"Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it. He's not as weak as you think."

"Xehanort, he could never let it go. Has the Darkness taken you, Xehanort!?"

"I'm Lea. We're friends now. Get it memorized."

"That's not Ven! We may finally be close to figuring out where Ven's heart is!"

"Tell me why he picked you! I see, that's why. You make a good other."

"I'm finally free! Hey, how about one date? Come back once he and I are both heroes!"

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it. I just…don't know."

"C'mon Sora! You've got to pull it together! I had given in to the darkness."

"So while I've been having a normal life, you two have been off saving the world? You're home. Hurry back."

"I understand, Yen Sid. Yes, I know. I will return when I have news."

Chapter 1. I know, not much of anything but it sets the stage for everything. Everyone above will have a big part in the story. Everyone review. I will try to update once or twice a week. I am taking story suggestions up to chapter 5. Also, if i get to 5 and have no reviews, i will not be continuing.


	2. Ch 2 Birth by Sleep

Chapter 2: Prelude.

Birth by Sleep

**(Keyblade Graveyard)**

Terra stood in the Keyblade Graveyard, looking around at the countless keys. The young man was well built, and had brown hair, blue eyes, and he wore a tight gray shirt and tan hakama pants. He felt a presence suddenly behind him. He sighed. "What have you got, Jack?"

The man behind him moved to stand next to him.

"This is it, Terra." Was all he said. Jack had always been a mystery, from the day he showed up at the Land of Departure, holding a gold and black keyblade backhand like Ventus. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a hood, a black combat vest, camo pants, and black boots. He also had brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan white skin.

He had become the fourth apprentice to Eraqus.

They heard footsteps behind them, and turned to watch Aqua approach. The blue-haired woman wore black shorts, long black stockings, a dark blue shirt, and silver boots. She walked up to them, and looked at the ground.

"I heard the Master was struck down." She said quietly. Terra sighed. **(end Keyblade Graveyard)**

"Yes, that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it. The Master, he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought to protect him." Terra said trying to hold in his anger. They all turned to see Ven coming toward them. Ven wore a checker design tan and black shirt and shorts. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of x-blade. I still don't know exactly what it is, but it scares me to death….I'm asking you, as a friend, just put an end to me." Said Ven. The three looked at each other, not believing what Ven had asked them.

"Look." said Jack. They looked, and saw an old man in black clothing approaching with a boy in a mask, Vanitas. The old man, Master Xehanort, raised his hand, gesturing in all of the keyblades.

"Behold, these lifeless keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me: x-blade!" he shouted. In the battle that followed, they were separated. **(A Battle of Great Valor)**

"How's about you leave the Popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra? You can't be too happy about him deep sixing your master." Said Braig evilly. The sniper had a guardsman jacket and black pants with pointy boots. He had an eyepatch over his left eye.

Terra threw off his helmet, summoned his rider, and flew up to Xehanort. He was joined by Jack. The two dismissed their riders and dropped down to Xehanort and Vanitas. Xehanort looked at Terra.

"Admirably done. I knew this was a journey you could make!" he yelled. He locked keyblades with Terra and turned to Vanitas. "Go take what Ventus owes you, and take Aqua's life!" he ordered. Vanitas nodded, and jumped off the cliff. "You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair! Let it empower you!" yelled Xehanort. Terra unleashed all of his darkness and defeated the old master.

"Only now have I truly won! Now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" yelled Xehanort.

"What?" said a stunned Terra.

"At last our moment is here! Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger stronger new one! I swore I would survive, and be there to see what lay beyond the Keyblade War! And now, it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" yelled Xehanort.

He put his own keyblade into his chest and drew out his heart. He sent his heart zooming at Terra, who was powerless to stop it. Xehanort's old body smiled as it vanished. Terra's face now had white hair instead of brown, and it had Xehanort's yellow eyes.

Inside of the merged Ventus-Vanitas.

"How about I destroy you both!" yelled Ven.

"The x-blade is your heart too, idiot." Taunted Vanitas.

"My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" yelled Ven.

Mickey and Aqua faced Ventus-Vanitas.

"That's not Ven!" yelled Mickey. The mouse wore a silver jacket, silver pants, and boots.

"I'm sick of your nonsense! Give Ven his heart back!" yelled Aqua. **(end A Battle of Great Valor)**

After Birth by Sleep

Yen Sid's tower

The sorcerer looked up as Jack entered the room. Yen Sid wore a long blue robe and a sorcerer's hat.

"Aqua now is lost, trapped in the Realm of Darkness." Jack said. Yen Sid stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Jack, I need you to find Terra, and there is one other that I need you to track down." Said the sorcerer.

"I understand, Yen Sid." He replied.

"Xehanort will reappear soon." He warned.

"Yes, I know. I will return when I have news." Said the keyblade apprentice as he walked out the door and into the Depths of Darkness.

**Look out for Chapter 3! Everyone review!**


	3. Ch 3 The New Journey

Chapter 3: The New Journey

Yen Sid's Tower

"Riku, thank you for bringing Sora and Kairi with you." Said Yen Sid. The three friends stood in front of the sorcerer. Sora wore a black jacket, and long black pants. Riku wore a white jacket and blue jeans. Kairi wore a pink dress that reached to her knees. The King, Donald, and Goofy stood to the side.

Yen Sid looked at Sora and Riku. "Xehanort's return has made the situation ever direr. We cannot hope to defeat him with just three keyblade wielders and a trainee." He explained. Sora took a step forward.

"We need to find Aqua, right, Master?" he asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"Not only her, but she is the only one that I have located. I need you and Riku to go and rescue her." Said the sorcerer.

Riku looked at Sora. "Search and Rescue? Not really my thing." He joked.

Yen Sid waved his hands to return attention to him. "You will need protection like the old keybladers. Sora, Riku, I grant you your Keyblade Armor!" he proclaimed. Two armor pieces appeared, floating in midair. The shoulder guard attached itself to Sora's shoulder, while Riku's whole left arm became encased in armor."Even with this armor, I will not send you into the Dark Realm without a guide." Said Yen Sid.

There was a knock on the door, and a blonde swordsman in black walked into the room. "Cloud!" exclaimed Sora, Donald, and Goofy happily.

Cloud half-turned to them and waved. He then looked at the sorcerer. "You wanted to see me, Yen Sid?" he asked. Yen Sid nodded.

"Cloud, I have located Aqua. She is on the Dark Margin. I need you to lead Sora and Riku there." Explained the sorcerer.

Cloud turned for the door. "Not interested. I have a search of my own." Insisted Cloud.

"I already have Master Jack looking for him, Cloud. He will find him." Said Yen Sid. Cloud hesitated, then turned back to them.

"Fine. Let's go." He decided.

"Wait!" said a confused Sora. "Who's Jack and who is he looking for?" asked the brown haired boy. Yen Sid shook his head.

"Time is short. You must go, now!" insisted Yen Sid. He waved his hands, and the trio vanished, heading into the Realm of Darkness.

On a distant dying world known as Gaia….

**(Master Xehanort's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

A tall man in a black coat and hood approached a man with spiky black hair who was chained to a column in a rotting temple. The boy's massive sword lay against the wall, out of his reach. A figure clad in shadows watched from the corner of the room. The first figure summoned a black keyblade, and lifted the unconscious man's chin with it to look at his face.

"Yes. He is a strong one." He said in a deep smooth voice. He turned to the shadowy being. "Give him more." He said.

The man in the shadows smiled. "I'm all out of presents. What would you have me do, give him despair?" he replied amusedly.

The first figure kept looking at the man's face. "His heart will once again belong to darkness. Snuff out his last bit of light and free will, Sephiroth, and the man will have to seek you out." Said the man dismissing the keyblade. He walked out the door and suddenly collapsed, as if losing control. **(end Master Xehanort's Theme)**

Inside of Terra-Xehanort...

"Yes, Boy! Use up your strength! It will not help you!" gleefully replied an old man with a deep, grizzled voice.

"It will help me, old man. Just watch and see." Replied Terra.

"Well now, what have we here?" replied the old man.

The man summoned a keyblade, but instead of black, it was brown with a blue hilt. He shot a beam of light into the sky. "Here, Jack!" yelled Terra's voice. Then just as quickly as it had come, the figure dismissed the keyblade and walked through a portal of darkness.

A figure in a black vest appeared 100 yards from the building. He looked on with determination. "Hold on. I'm on my way." Whispered Jack summoning his keyblade.

That's chapter 3. If I don't get any reviews, I'm stopping at Chapter 10, so review. Tell me how to improve my writing.


	4. Ch 4 The Dark Realm

Angelicwings: Thank you for your support. This is my first story on fanfiction so I can use all the help and support I can get. If you want to know a few things coming up, I'm willing to hint at a thing or two.

Kitty1872: Thank you for your kind words and support. I will do my best to make my reviewers happy. Hopefully I get more than two.

Chapter 4: The Dark Realm

Sora and Riku fell onto a hard stretch of land. "Tap your armor." Said Cloud who was on his feet and walking away. They did as told and both were encased in keyblade armor. (Sora's is identical to Ven's and Riku's to Terra's) They ran to catch up with Cloud.

"How is it you know where you're going, Cloud?" asked Sora.

"I was down here a long time, looking for….a friend of mine." Cloud explained.

They continued traveling for a while, and Sora began to get tired. "Feels like we've been walking for ages." Complained Sora.

"Hush!" whispered Cloud. A shadow in front of them took shape, and turned into a Darkside Heartless that took a swing at the armor clad boys. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2) **

Cloud looked at them and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! MOVE!"

He lunged forward and cut it down in one hit. Three more appeared, and two more after that. Sora fired Firaga while Riku brought Way to the Dawn down on one's head, killing it. They cut down several more, but they were an endless tide. Cloud quickly scanned the area. He spotted a beach.

"Head for the shore, now!" he yelled sprinting in that direction. As he got closer, he saw two figures: One in a black coat on a rock, and someone sitting on the sand. The figure on the sand stood and pointed a narrow black keyblade in his direction.

"What do you want?" demanded the feminine voice. Cloud looked closer and saw a head of blue hair, and gray and silver clothes.

"Thank the Worlds! Master Aqua, we're here to rescue you!" he yelled.

"Aqua?" questioned Sora as he and Riku finally caught up.

"Yen Sid, get us out of here!" yelled Riku. As the Heartless closed in, the five people vanished. **(****end The Encounter)**

On Gaia….

Jack entered the building and saw a man with a sword standing in front of an unconscious man with spiky black hair who was chained to a column. He raised his keyblade at the man standing, who he recognized. "Sephiroth, let him go." Jack demanded calmly. Sephiroth turned to him and smiled. **(One-Winged Angel, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children)**

"Well, well, Master Jack." He said. He raised his sword slowly, and lunged at Jack, sword raised. "Show me your strength." Taunted Sephiroth. Jack half-smiled and blocked the attack easily.

"No. You show me your strength!" yelled Jack. He rushed forward and repeatedly dealt physical blows to Sephiroth until he felt himself charge up, activating his command Style, Ultima-Burst.

Jack teleported around the room confusing Sephiroth, before appearing behind him and slicing his back. Sephiroth grunted. He rushed at Jack again throwing quick slices at the keyblader, but it was all a ruse. He smiled as he brought his sword back around Jack's leg, tripping him and knocking him down. He then mercilessly thrust the young man through the chest with his sword.

"Ugh!" groaned Jack. Sephiroth smiled. He threw Jack from the blade and into a wall. Sephiroth then turned back to Zack thinking that the battle was over.

"Sephiroth!" he heard Jack yell. He turned again and saw Jack running at him again.

"Persistent, aren't you?" he mocked. Jack rushed forward, but Sephiroth smiled as he floated up in the air. "Descend, Heartless Ang….." began Sephiroth, but Jack threw his keyblade, hitting Sephiroth in the gut. He resummoned his keyblade to his hand and jumped up to the floating monster. Jack went for an overhead strike, and Sephiroth went to block it. But this was a ruse on Jack's part this time. He backflipped, bringing his sword in low. He stabbed Sephiroth in the stomach, who was taken by surprise. He turned wide eyes to Jack. **(End One-Winged Angel)**

"Well, well, it seems the wanderer has gained some strength." said Sephiroth calmly. He flexed his wing, and turned to Jack once more. "Take the useless puppy. I don't even know what Xehanort wants him for. I am only here for Cloud." he said coldly.

He flexed his wing and flew away, heading toward another abandoned planet that Sora had been to before. Jack looked at the chained man. He cut him loose, hoisted him and the sword over his shoulder, and left on his rider. Jack smiled to himself.

'Twelve long years, and I'm finally returning to the Realm of Light.' He thought.

Yen Sid's Tower

The group fell to the ground in the tower. Cloud immediately walked out the door and vanished. Donald and Goofy helped Ansem up. Yen Sid turned to Aqua.

"Welcome back to the Light, Master Aqua." He smiled. Aqua looked up at him questioningly.

"Where's Terra, Ven, and Jack?" she asked. Yen Sid's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Ventus is how you left him. I sent Jack to search for Terra shortly after you vanished, but I'm afraid I lost contact with him long ago." Said Yen Sid.

"Oh." Said Aqua sadly. The King went to her side.

"Aqua, we need your help to stop Xehanort. And not just your help. We need Terra, Jack and Ven as well." Said Mickey. Aqua looked away.

"I can't help you with Terra, and I have no idea where Jack is, and I only know where Ven's body is. But I'd need my powers. I sacrificed them to save Terra. But I don't know where his heart is." She explained. Ansem stood up.

"Some of my memories return to me. My apprentices built a room under my castle in Radiant Garden. I'm sure your powers are there." He informed her.

"Then we leave for Radiant Garden." Said Sora confidently. Yen Sid stood up.

"Kairi will remain here, to be trained. Ansem will stay as well." He said.

Mickey nodded. "Yep, Donald and Goofy are staying, too." He decided.

"Whak!? But, your Majesty!?" squawked Donald. Mickey shook his head.

"Kairi's still a Princess. I need you two to protect her." Mickey decided.

"Well Gawrsh, if you say so, your Majesty." Pouted Goofy. Sora waved at them.

"See you, guys!" he said. Kairi turned to him and gave him a stern look. "I know. I'll be careful." Said Sora as he hugged her.

Kairi still looked stern before saying, "You better!" She warned. Sora nodded and backed up to where Riku, the King, and Aqua stood.

"You think she means it?" he whispered to Riku.

His friend smiled and said, "I'd make sure that you don't have to find out." He advised. Mickey held up the Star Shard.

"To Radiant Garden!" he exclaimed. The group vanished, on their way to the city of light.

Ten minutes later…..

The door to Yen Sid's tower opened, and a man in a vest carried an unconscious man into the room and laid him on Yen Sid's desk. "Jack!" exclaimed the sorcerer. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

Jack held up his hands in defense and said, "Master, it took me twelve years, but I finally found Zack!" he exclaimed proudly. Yen Sid looked at the man lying in front of him. He looked to Jack in question. "Sephiroth had him for twelve years. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I'm pretty sure Zack would be a Heartless now." Explained the young master.

Yen Sid looked to Jack. "Sora rescued Aqua. They are on their way to Radiant Garden. Take Zack there when he is well again." Said the sorcerer.

Jack nodded. "I'll drop him off, but I don't think it's time for me to join Sora yet. I still have work to do." Finished Jack. He walked back to the door.

"That you do, Jack. We all do if we are to survive this." Stated Yen Sid. Jack paused at the doorway.

"I know how to find Terra. When Xehanort took his body, Terra's mind and will took residence in his forgotten armor. I need to speak with Terra." Said Jack walking out. He headed for the one and only place that Terra's Lingering Will would be: The Keyblade Graveyard. **(****End Jack's Theme 2)**

That's chapter four. I hope I'm doing ok with the writing. I am taking story and world suggestions until after I post chapter six, so if there's a world that you want to see let me know. And tell me how you like Jack. Is he a strong enough character? Review and let me know.


	5. Ch 5 Wills, Graveyards, and Memories

**Hey** **everyone that's reading this. Just realized I haven't done any disclaimers so here they are. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. The only thing I own is Jack. And to point some things out, Zack looks like he does in Crisis Core so that he looks normal next to Cloud and the other FF characters. Also, there will be one new FF character but they are a villain like Sephiroth, but they're not from Seven. You'll probably guess who they are in the next couple chapters. Lastly, I NEED WORLD SUGGESTIONS. I have no idea which Disney worlds to use so somebody help me out.**

**To my only regular reviewer, Angelicwinds: Thank you for the support and encouragement. I have to tell you though, I will probably stop the story if I get to Chapter 10 and I have fewer than ten reviews. But until then, please tell me how you think the story is going. And That Goes For Anyone Else That Reviews! **

**Now enough. On to the story. I don't own Jack's theme songs either. They are the property of Square Enix and X-Ray Dog.**

Chapter 5: Wills, Graveyards, and Memories.

Jack headed for a distant desolate world. He dismissed his rider when he was fifty yards over the ground and smoothly dropped down. He looked around at the countless lifeless keys. He stood next to the towering plateau made in that horrible battle.

'No. I must not think about that.' He thought. He shivered. He had too many bad memories here. He effortlessly scaled the cliff to where he and Terra had fought Xehanort and Vanitas. He hadn't really fought that much. He knew that it was Terra's fight.

As he got to the top, he saw what he was looking for: A suit of armor kneeling behind a large keyblade with a blue hilt and brown blade.

"Terra?" Jack asked walking cautiously toward the armor. It didn't move an inch.

"Is that you, Ven?" it asked.

"No, it's me, Jack." Replied the young master. **(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour, X-Ray Dog})**

The armor slowly stood, and looked at him. It took the keyblade in hand. "I do not know a Jack." Said the Will getting into a battle stance. Jack backed up and summoned his keyblade. "It's you, isn't it, Xehanort?" said the Will angrily.

Jack was stunned. "What?" he said.

"Xehanort!" roared the Will as it came sprinting at Jack.

"Terra, stop!" yelled Jack blocking the attack.

The will mercilessly tried to bash down the man as he just kept trying to dodge.

"Terra, don't you remember your friends? Don't you remember me, Ven, and Aqua!?" yelled Jack.

The Will swung his keyblade down and locked it with Jack's. Jack closed his eyes. 'Terra, forgive me.' He thought.

As he opened his eyes, he shot up and went on the offensive. He weakened 'Terra' in a matter of seconds, before charging up and unleashing an explosion of light. The armor stood still.

"Jack?" said the voice.

"Terra." Said Jack smiling.

"It's me. How can I see you?" asked Terra. Jack shrugged.

"Terra, Aqua's been rescued and we're in the process of restoring Ven. What do you know, Terra?" he asked.

The Will was silent for a second. "Xehanort says he needs one more vessel for his x-blade, but he only has eleven. I only know a few of them. There's Braig, Isa, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Sephiroth, and another that I don't know his name. He wears a large blue robe, and he has a high annoying voice." Said Terra.

The armor suddenly looked at Jack. "Behind you!" he yelled.

Jack immediately rolled out of the way as a ball of darkness meant for him hit the ground where he was standing. He and Terra's Will stood together against the new threat. A boy looking to be about Ventus's age dropped to the ground behind him. Jack recognized him. "Vanitas!' he yelled.

It was Vanitas, but he was different. Instead of his black and red bodysuit, he wore a black and white bodysuit. At the mention of his name, the boy only laughed.

"I wish. I'm all that's left. Call me...Vanitas Remnant!" yelled the boy erupting a tidal wave of darkness from his arms. The Will rushed forward toward the boy.

Vanitas Remnant backflipped away, dodging the Will's would-be fatal attack. Jack rushed forward and engaged the dark enigma in a quick flurry of dark attacks. Vanitas smiled at the young master.

"You, fighting the Darkness? Please, you and I both know different." said the boy. Jack ignored the taunt. Jack swung at the boy's gut, but Vanitas froze for a second before reappearing behind Jack. However, Jack had seen this before, in the fight with Xehanort, so he was prepared. He thrust his sword backwards, right where Vanitas had been aiming at him. The Will came and hit the dark boy with his massive keyblade, knocking him through the air and leaving him to rest close to the edge of the plateau.

Jack walked up to him, and saw his body fading, the darkness ebbing away at his sides. "Poor little Remnant." said Jack.** (end Jack's Theme 1)**

"You just wait! You have no idea how much damage you've just done! You did what Xehanort wanted you to do! Now the real Vanitas can return and become the twelfth vessel!" yelled the Remnant laughing maniacally.

The rest of the boy's body faded. Jack turned to Terra's Will worryingly. The Will just nodded. "I know it now to be true, cause Xehanort just got very happy." he said.

Jack turned away shamefacedly. "Why is it that every time I try to help people, more darkness comes from my actions? I've never used darkness in my life, but it haunt my every step?" Jack asked Terra.

The Will was silent for a second. "Don't let Xehanort get to you. He wants you to feel like this because he knows that you're one of the strongest people out there standing against him." said Terra. The Will suddenly looked at Jack. "Jack, head for Radiant Garden! Xehanort's sent out most of the vessels to there! It's gotta be where Sora and Aqua are. Go save them, Jack!" he yelled.

The Will then stuck his keyblade in the ground, and sank back down behind it, just like before Jack had come. Jack looked at what was left of his friend thankfully. He turned and walked to edge of the plateau, pulling his hood up.

"Terra, after we save Ven, I will come save you." He promised his friend. He turned, jumped high in the air, summoned his rider, which by the way looks like Terra's but is pitch black with gold and silver streaks across it, and headed back to the tower. It was time for the wanderer and the soldier to help Sora in his fight.

**That's chapter Five! Next chapter will be back to Sora. A couple familiar faces appear and the new villain is revealed (if you haven't already guessed who he is). So what do you think of Terra's information? And Sora sees Jack next chapter. The two stories intertwine, for a brief while. Review please and tell me what you think. And remember** **I need Disney story** **suggestions and also, Terra's Will not remembering Jack is a reference to him being an OC.**


	6. Ch 6 Two Stories Intertwined

**I own nothing but Jack. Still need Disney world suggestions. Four to Five would be fine. Two familiar faces and a new villain are revealed this chapter! Here it is.**

Chapter Six: Two stories intertwined

**(Hollow Bastion, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Sora and the others landed in the market of Radiant Garden. "You're back!" said a voice. Aerith walked up to them. "You're just in time! We need your help!" she said.

She led them back to Merlin's house. Cid sat at his computer while Cloud and Leon stood behind him with Merlin.

"Confound it all! Hurry up!" shouted Merlin.

"I'm goin' fast as I can!" said Cid irritated.

"You're back." Said Leon as they turned to Sora.

"Heya guys!" greeted Sora.

"Yuffie and Tifa are watching the Bailey." Said Cloud.

"Why?" asked Riku.

"Cause from there to the postern is overrun by the dang heartless." Explained Cid.

"So the castle's overrun?" asked Mickey. Leon shook his head.

"We had a new guy come in from another world a couple weeks ago. Said he was good at "guarding" things, so we sent him to the castle." Explained Leon.

"Welp, we've gotta get into the castle." Said Mickey.

"Then we'll help you get up there." Said Leon. **(end Hollow Bastion)**

The two swordsmen followed them out the door and through the gate of the Bailey. Two hooded figures appeared in front of them. **(The 13th Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Sorry, kiddos, but we can't let you do that, now can we?" laughed Braig. Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, stood to his side.

"Outta the way!" yelled Sora. Riku and the King stepped forward.

"Go! We'll handle this!" commanded the King. They nodded and continued fighting their way through the heartless.

The group reached the postern being chased by an army of Heartless. A figure appeared behind them, wearing a long red coat and hoisting a gigantic sword on his shoulder.

"Seems you really do need a Guardian, Sora!" yelled Auron dashing into the Heartless.

"That's the new guy?" asked Sora happily. Leon just smiled as he, Sora, and Aqua ran into the castle. Auron ran forward and cut through ten Heartless in one hit. He quickly became surrounded. He spun his sword in a circle around before leaping up in the air and landing with a crash that killed several dozen more. He then threw his sword in the air which created a vortex of wind that decimated a great many of the Heartless. **(end the 13th Dilemma)**

in front of the castle...

Cloud, however, stayed outside, feeling a familiar presence behind him. "Good to see you, Cloud." **(One-Winged Angel, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children)**

Sephiroth landed behind him. Both men raised their swords.

"You still haven't let go of the darkness." Examined Sephiroth.

"Shut up!" yelled Cloud as their blades clashed.

In the castle...

They made it into the computer room and Leon got on the computer. "I need a password!" He exclaimed.

"It's Another. Got it memorized?" **(end One-Winged Angel)**

in the Bailey...

Riku and the King were struggling against Ansem and Braig. Braig teleported up to Riku and prepared to take the fatal shot. Just as he was about to fire, something collided with the shooter and knocked him back into the wall. A man in a vest with a hood covering his face stood there holding Braig to the wall by a keyblade.

"So even you've returned to fight, huh? Good to know." Said Braig as he backed into a portal of darkness. Ansem also retreated. Riku and the King looked at the man, who did not remove the hood.

Mickey knew who he was, but he just said, "Thanks for the help. The others are at the castle." He said quickly.

The hooded man nodded, then pointed at Riku, then at the castle. Riku took this as, "You lead the way." So he ran up to toward the castle. The man looked at the King, who shook his head.

"I'm not gonna reveal ya if you don't do it yourself." Said Mickey. The man nodded in thanks. They followed Riku up to the castle.

In front of the castle...

Cloud and Sephiroth fought tirelessly, clashing swords, dodging, blocking. Sephiroth smiled as he saw an opening on Cloud. He thrust his sword through Cloud multiple times before leaping up in the air and flying back down toward the blonde. **(The Price of Freedom, Crisis Core Final Fantasy 7)**

"So what if it looks hopeless? You still shouldn't give up! C'mon, I'll give you a hand with him, Cloud." Said a voice.

A black haired swordsman jumped up to Sephiroth and blocked his attack. "I was wondering when the puppy would heal his wounds." Said Sephiroth, although he knew he was outmatched with Zack and Cloud together.

"Zack!" exclaimed Cloud. Zack smiled while trying to hold off Sephiroth.

"C'mon buddy, I can give you a hand, but I can't beat him by myself." Said the soldier. **(end The Price of Freedom)**

Cloud rejoined the fray and the two long lost friends found the upper hand on the one winged angel. Sephiroth smiled, beaten. "Don't think this is over." He said calmly. He enveloped himself his wings and vanished. **(A Date with Fate, B****irth by Sleep)**

"Zack, I thought you were dead." Said Cloud. Zack grimaced.

"I woulda been, if Jack hadn't got to me in time and fought off Sephiroth." Said Zack.

"I'll have to thank him then." Said Cloud.

"Not yet. He told me to tell you and Aqua not to reveal his identity." Explained the black haired man. Cloud sighed.

"That man is so complicated." Said Cloud.

"Look who's talking!" laughed Zack. **(end A Date with Fate)**

on the castle trail... **(The Unsent Laugh, Final Fantasy X)**

Auron finished off the last Heartless as a dark portal opened up and a man in an open blue robe walked out of it.

"Sir Auron. I was wondering when we would meet again." Said the man. Auron snarled at the man.

"Seymour, you come to challenge me?" he spat out. Seymour clutched his chest as if hurt.

"Oh, no. I've come to tell you about a certain boy I've found on an island who is missing his father and his Guardian's not there to protect him." Laughed Seymour.

"Leave Tidus out of this!" warned Auron. Seymour smiled.

"Of course, if you'll come with me and become Xehanort's vessel." Said Seymour.

"This is my story, and you're not part of it!" said the Guardian.

"Very well." Said Seymour walking back through the portal.** (End The Unsent Laugh)**

In the Castle computer room...

"Lea!" said Sora happily. Lea smiled.

"Missed me, didn't ya?" he said.

"Another…." Murmured Leon. The computer beeped. "Now we need six more." Said Leon.

"The first one's Xehanort. That's all I know." Shrugged Lea.

Aqua looked up. "Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo." She said. Leon typed it in, and a passage opened up. Then the castle shook.

"Uh-oh!" groaned Lea. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Sora, Aqua, get down there and get whatever you came for." Said Leon drawing his gunblade. Lea summoned his keyblade, and the two walked outside.

Xemnas immediately took on Leon.

"Lea, what a surprise." Said Isa.

"So you'd kill one of your old pals, Isa?" said Lea.

"I'll do whatever Xehanort asks me to do." Responded Isa as the two former friends clashed.

"Are you okay, Aqua?" asked Sora. She nodded. They stood outside a door. She took a breath.

"Let's go." She said. They entered a room and saw a throne, and an abandoned set of keyblade armor and a keyblade. Aqua shut her eyes and reached out her hand. The keyblade disappeared and returned to her hand. The armor disappeared and reappeared as a piece on her arm. She smiled and turned to Sora.

"Let's get out of here and go free Ven." She said. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

**That's** **Chapter Six. Lots happened this chapter! Zack and Cloud reunite. Auron and Lea returned. Jack has joined the group for now but is hiding his identity, and Aqua's got her power back! Oh and Seymour was revealed. If you don't know who Seymour is, He's the main bad guy of Final Fantasy X, the same game Auron is from. He is to Auron what Sephiroth is to Cloud. Tell me what you think about everything this chapter. Review Please it will really make my day.**


	7. Ch 7 Truth's Destiny

**Hey everyone! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, so as long as I get at least one (I would appreciate more), I'll keep updating. I still need world suggestions guys, cause I've only got one Disney World planned out, although I plan on going to Twilight Town.**

**Hyperdark06: Thank you for the support. I will try to keep the story as entertaining as possible.**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter Seven: Truth's Destiny

Yen Sid's Tower

Kairi had been training long and hard ever since Sora had left. She occasionally sparred with Donald and Goofy, but she rarely ever saw Ansem, who was always talking to Yen Sid. She was now a force to be reckoned with. It had been entertaining to put Sora in his place before he had left. She still had to laugh at the look on his face. But, she was pretty lonely. There was hardly ever anybody else in the tower. Although, she had seen a man in a vest with a scarred face come and talk to Yen Sid a few times. And once, that man brought in a hurt soldier.

Just who was that man in the vest, she wondered. She was broke out of her thoughts by Ansem walking up to her.

"Come, Princess. Yen Sid wishes to speak with you." He said gesturing to the doorway. She nodded in thanks and walked through the door, not knowing what to prepare for.

"Thank you for coming to me right away, Kairi." Said Yen Sid. The door closed behind her.

"Is there any news from Sora?" she asked.

"Actually, there is a massive battle going on in Radiant Garden as we speak." Said the sorcerer.

"Is Sora all right?" she asked worriedly. Yen Sid smiled.

"I am sure he is fine. There is another matter that I need to speak to you about." Replied Yen Sid.

"What is it?" she asked. Yen Sid looked at her.

"Kairi, it is time." He answered. She was confused.

"For what?" she asked. Yen Sid stood.

"Time for you to take the Mark of Mastery."

Radiant Garden... **(The 13th Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

There were only two fights still going in the castle. Lea and Isa clashed ferociously. The former friends were both giving their all. Leon was knocked back into a wall by Xemnas. Leon grunted, dazed. Xemnas smiled at the man.

"Xemnas!" said a squeaky voice. The King struck the Nobody in the back, hurting him.

Riku joined Lea and swung Way to the Dawn at the oncoming Isa. The hooded man in the vest ignored both fights and ran into the castle. Xemnas knocked Mickey back, and Lea and Riku were no match for Isa. Suddenly, Auron, Cloud, and Zack all joined the fight.

Auron lunged at Isa, clashing his blade with Isa's claymore. Zack and Cloud put Xemnas on the defensive. The two vessels summoned dark portals. With a chuckle, Xemnas disappeared into one. Isa walked backwards toward his.

"This is not over. Our final vessel is inside that castle." Said Isa tauntingly as he disappeared as well. The group lowered their weapons and sighed. The battle was over. **(end The 13th Struggle)**

In the castle...

Sora and Aqua hurried back upstairs. They got to the computer room and saw a hooded man waiting for them.

"Again?" said Sora raising his keyblade. The man shook his head, and looked to Aqua. Aqua suddenly knew who it was. As she opened her mouth to say his name, the man instantly crossed the room and covered her mouth. He whispered so low that Sora could not hear.

"Don't reveal me. We'll talk later." He said.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Sora. He let go of Aqua, and turned to the boy. He shook his head again and summoned his keyblade."Woah!" said Sora. "My bad." He apologized.

The man nodded in understanding. They walked outside to see the rest of the group. Leon looked at them and smiled. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith came running up to the postern.

"We got here as soon as we could. They attacked in town as well." Said Yuffie. **(A Date With Fate, Birth by Sleep)**

"Everyone alright?" asked Aerith. Zack had a cut on his shoulder. She walked up and healed it. Zack looked at her like she was amazing.

"Wow! Thanks!" he said appreciatively. He got a mischievous look on his face that Aqua had seen before. "I have to repay you somehow." Said the black haired man. Aerith shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She told him.

Zack shook his head, pretending to be thinking hard before snapping his fingers like "Eureka!" "Hey, about one date?" he asked. Aerith blushed.

Everyone laughed, and Aqua said, "You haven't changed a bit, Zack." The man in question just shook his head in agreement. **(end A Date with Fate)**

"Well, well. Here you all are." Said a deep smooth voice. They turned to see another man standing on the wall.

"Show yourself!" demanded Sora. The man laughed to himself.

"As you wish." He said removing his hood. Aqua gasped in horror. The man had Terra's face, except for the white hair and yellow eyes.

"Xehanort!" yelled Mickey. The mouse jumped up the wall and ran in a fury to the man who had stolen Terra's body. Xehanort just turned and walked into a portal. "You're not getting away!" yelled the King.

"Mickey!" yelled Riku. The mouse ignored them and jumped through the portal just as it closed.

Later on….

The group prepared to say goodbye to Leon, Cloud, Zack, Auron, and the others.

"Don't worry! When you need us, we'll be there." Assured Zack.

Lea walked up to Sora, Riku, and Aqua. "I'd go with ya, but Yen Sid ordered me to stay here." He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. When we need you, we'll call." Assured Sora. Lea smiled and nodded. "Tell Roxas and Ventus I'm waiting for them." he said.

Aqua turned to the man in the vest, who still had his hood up. "Come on." She told him. He followed her without a word until the others were out of sight and hearing range. She turned to him, and slowly pulled down his hood. She gasped in horror as he quickly looked away. "You're face?" she asked concernedly. He shook his head. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

"It's a long story." He said.

"Where have you been, Jack?" she asked. He looked at the floor.

"Here and there." He said evasively. She raised her eyebrows.

"Tell me the truth, Jack." She ordered her old friend. Jack sighed.

"After you vanished, Yen Sid sent me to go find Terra and Zack. But I ended up trapped in the Dark Realm because I went to look for you, too. I couldn't get out for twelve years." He explained.

"Why did you go look for me when you were supposed to be looking for Terra?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"Two reasons. One, you're my friend, too. And Two, I owe it to Terra." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Aqua. Jack shook his head.

"I know you and Terra love each other." He revealed.

Aqua lowered her head. "Then, what happened to your face?" she continued.

"When I was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, I met a hooded figure who turned out to be the same guy the King chased. We fought because I wanted to get Terra back, but he scarred my eye and did this to my face. As he left through his portal, I managed to crawl through it. I ended up in the Lanes Between. I got some of my strength back and I made it back to Yen Sid. I had failed him and Terra, but he said that I showed the Mark of Mastery. Then I went back to search for Terra when I was guided to a dying world by a beam of light that Terra had sent to lead me there. I found Zack inside and freed him from Sephiroth." Said Jack finishing his story and sighing again. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

"You fought Sephiroth? You've changed, Jack." She smiled.

Jack pulled his hood back up. "I'm not staying, Aqua. I'm gonna keep looking for Terra. Don't reveal who I am, okay?" he pleaded.

"Why?" she said confused.

Jack turned and walked away. _'Because, Aqua. My greatest failure. I'm the reason that all of this happened. It's my burden to carry. I have to redeem myself.' _Jack thought as he walked past a staring Sora and Riku into the Depths of Darkness.

**Cliffhanger! A new plot twist as well! Mickey's vanished (shocker) and Jack might not have the stainless past he seems to have! Everyone review and give me world suggestions! See ya later!**


	8. Ch 8 Two New Masters

**Hey everybody! I'm only updating once or maybe twice a week from now on. I had my story read by two great authors: Irish-Brigid, and Godofthunder97. They both are very good writers and very generous with help and advice. You should read their stories! Ok, on to business. I decided to go with this world even though I had it planned for later on because I have a vague idea which Disney worlds to use now.**

**To my reviewer Kite:Thank you so much for the kind review. I didn't see your review your review in time to put it up on the original chapter so I'm doing it now. And as for your worlds, I will say that Disney Castle will be featured, but it is not one of the Disney worlds I need. I've decided that there will be three Disney worlds. The Grid and Traverse Town won't be used cause they were in DDD, but your other one is a possibility.**

**I have one Disney world planned out for the next couple of chapters, but I'm not going to tell you unless you review and ask. Also, there will be two other FF characters, I've decided.**

**Lastly, I NEED you guys to at least give me a one word answer for my question: Do you want Jack to stay in the story or do you want him out of it? I'll simplify it: Jack, Live or Die? If I don't get answers, I'm just gonna continue like I had planned.**

**Now on to the story**.

Chapter 8: Two new masters

Radiant Garden….. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua walked up to Sora and Riku. "You guys ready to go?" she asked. Both boys turned and looked at her. She could tell they wanted to ask her who the hooded man was, so she sighed. "No, I can't tell you who he is. I made a promise." She explained.

Sora pouted. "No fair! Now you and Riku have both done that to me! I wanna know who he is!" he pouted. Riku just shook his head in amusement at his friend's childish actions.

"Sora, stop throwing a tantrum. Do I need to get Kairi out here?" mocked Riku, who was holding back his laughter. Sora's face turned beet red.

"Hey! You don't get to tease me! Only I can tease you!" complained Sora. Aqua just laughed at the two.

"Maybe I should teach you how to use keyblade riders so we can leave." She suggested. Sora's eyes went wide.

"What's a keyblade rider?" he asked curiously. Aqua smiled, before throwing her keyblade up in the air and making it transform into her scooter-like rider. "Woah!" said Sora in awe. Riku also looked impressed. Aqua smiled.

"You two try now. Riku, it might come easier to you, since you're already a master." She explained. Sora looked like he was about to say something else, but thought better of it. Both boys tried summoning their riders. After about five tries, sure enough, Riku was on his rider waiting. Sora kept trying, with no success.

"Aww, c'mon!" yelled Sora frustrated. Aqua tried to keep him calm while Lea came running down from the castle. **(end Ven's Theme)**

"Good thing I caught you guys! I just got a message from Yen Sid telling you guys to get back to his tower ASAP." Said Lea slightly out of breath. Aqua frowned.

"Did he say what for?" she asked the winded red-head. Lea nodded.

"He said that the tower's under attack!" he finally got out. Aqua turned to the two boys.

"Sorry Sora, but you'll just have to ride with Riku for now. We have to get over there now!" she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am!" responded the two boys. Aqua was slightly taken aback by their reaction. '_Huh. I guess I AM the senior Master." _She thought. Sora jumped on the back of Riku's Rider and the three keybladers took off back to the tower.

Meanwhile in Yen Sid's tower…..

"Jack! Can you hear me! We need your help!" exclaimed the sorcerer. The man's picture in the ball in front of him went static then dark. "Jack!" bellowed the sorcerer. He turned to the four people in the room with him. "We cannot rely on Jack for help. Our only reinforcements are Sora, Riku, and Aqua. We can only pray they are on their way." Said Yen Sid bowing his head. Kairi stepped forward.

"Master Yen Sid? I'll take Donald and Goofy and we'll head to the entrance to the tower. We'll keep them out as long as we can. You just stay here and keep Ansem safe." She declared.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, Kairi. But if you begin losing the battle, pull back. Hopefully those three will be here soon." Said Yen Sid.

Kairi summoned her keyblade and turned to the duck and dog. "Let's hold them off until Sora gets here!" she yelled running down the stairs to the entrance. With an angry squawk, Donald charged down behind her. Goofy maintained some self-control but followed the two. Yen Sid turned to the window.

"Sora, Riku, Aqua, hurry." He whispered.

In the Lanes Between on the border of the World that Never Was….

"Yen Sid! Yen Sid!" yelled Jack as the picture went dark. He was sitting on his rider in the middle of space. "What did he want?" Jack asked himself. His energy readings for the World that Never Was sky-rocketed suddenly. "What?!" Jack exclaimed. All thoughts of returning to the tower vanished from his mind as he flew in to investigate.

Somewhere else in the Lanes Between….. **(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"There's the tower!" yelled Riku. Aqua gasped. It was covered in darkness.

"Let's go! They need our help!" yelled Aqua.

The three flew in and landed. Sora got off Riku's rider and saw Kairi in keyblade master armor fighting Heartless alongside Donald and Goofy. He rushed in to help his friends. Riku and Aqua followed close behind.

Aqua ran in and unleashed Firaga-Surge on a crowd of shadow Heartless. The fire burned up every one of them. Riku knocked a soldier Heartless away with Way to the Dawn and blasted three shadow Heartless away with Dark Aura. Sora jumped in next to Kairi. He looked at her while still fighting Heartless.

"So you're a Master now?" he asked her. Kairi nodded while batting away a soldier Heartless.

"Just took my exam yesterday." She answered. Sora knocked down the final Heartless and the six stood together in a group.

"Well, well! Aww, isn't this precious? All of my and my sweetheart's enemies together in one place, well except for the boat-boy king!" yelled a happy deep voice. Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Aqua all turned, recognizing the voice.

"Pete! So you did this!" squawked Donald angrily. Pete laughed his loud obnoxious laugh.

"Dat's right! Me and Maleficent are back to conquer everything! See, you brats and Xehanort are all after this, uhh, "Kye" blade, was it? Oh, like it matters! Maleficent wants it for us so we can take all you guys out and rule the worlds!" laughed Pete. Four keyblades, a shield, and a staff were pointed at the fat cat. Pete stopped laughing and started backing away. "Fine, be that way! This ain't over!" he declared before turning around and running away.

The group sighed, and everyone quickly congratulated Kairi on becoming a master. The group made their way back to the familiar office of Yen Sid. The sorcerer looked up calmly. He raised a hand. "Welcome back and thank you for the aid. This news of Pete's does not bode well. We now have two sets of enemies instead of one." Said the sorcerer.

Kairi cleared her throat. "Yen Sid, tell him!" she urged. The sorcerer smiled.

"Of course, Kairi." He turned to Sora. "Congratulations, Master Sora." He declared. Sora was stunned. "But I didn't retake the exam!" he said. Yen Sid shook his head.

"Your exam was to help Master Aqua get her powers back, which you did." Said Yen Sid smiling at Sora. Sora just stood there for a few seconds with blank face before realizing it. He was a…."Keyblade Master!?" he yelled giddily. The group smiled.

"See, now we're all on the same level." Said Riku. Sora frowned and turned back to Yen Sid.

"Ok. I've waited long enough. Tell me about Terra, Ven, and Jack." He calmly demanded. Yen Sid was taken aback by his abruptness, but complied.

"Terra's body was taken over by Xehanort twelve years ago, creating the Xehanort that we face today. Ventus lost his heart in a battle with his inner darkness, a being named Vanitas. His heart rests inside of you, Sora." Explained Yen Sid. Sora's eyes went wide, and he put his hand on his chest. Aqua gasped.

"And Jack?" Sora persisted. Yen Sid looked at Sora curiously. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

"Didn't Aqua tell you?" he asked. Sora frowned.

"Tell me what?" he said suspiciously looking at Aqua, who looked very uncomfortable. Yen Sid sighed.

"Jack is….difficult. He did not wish me and Aqua to tell you of him." Said Yen Sid. Sora, Riku, and Kairi got curious.

"Why? Is he a bad guy?" asked Kairi. Aqua stepped forward so abruptly that Donald was knocked over.

"No! she said fiercely, and then stopped herself. The group looked at her.

"Do not get me wrong, Jack is one of your strongest allies. However, he thinks that he is to blame for Xehanort doing what he has done these last years." Explained Yen Sid. Aqua looked up.

"He didn't tell me that." She said quietly. Yen Sid continued.

"Jack is currently searching for Terra. But you and Riku have both seen him. He was the hooded man that brought Zack to Radiant Garden to help in the battle." Revealed Yen Sid. Sora and Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

"That was Jack?" exclaimed Sora.

"That explains his keyblade, and how Braig knew who he was." Demised Riku. Yen Sid waved his arms. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

"That is enough. You need to visit the worlds, and then go free Ventus. The worlds must be stable before Ventus can return. You need to travel to five worlds before Aqua will take you to him. You will know which worlds to go to. Kairi, you may go with them. Donald, Goofy, you will remain here until the King sends word." Ordered Yen Sid. The group bowed, and the four keybladers left the world with renewed purpose.

**That's Chapter 8! Next chapter will be a little while, so enjoy this one. Once again, I need Disney worlds and I need to know whether you want Jack or not. Please review, it makes my day!**


	9. Ch 9 The Tenth Vessel

**Hey everyone! Thanks again to kite, if you didn't see my shout out in the last chapter. So other than kite, no one reviewed. Maybe my story's that bad. I don't know. But anyway as long as I get at least one review I will continue with the story. Two new FF characters and a familiar world this chapter. The story will be around 40 chapters, I'm planning. Also, no one reviewed and answered my question about Jack. Right now, I have three people saying they want him to stay, so that's what I'm doing. If you don't want him, you need to tell me now.**

**Ok. So all that's out of the way. On to the thing you're here for!**

Chapter 9: The Tenth Vessel

Olympus Coliseum….. **(Fragments of Sorrow)**

Hades sat on his throne in the Underworld. He was currently burning red because he was furious at his little pink and blue minions, Pain and Panic. The Lord of the Dead looked exactly the same except his eyes were now a deeper shade of yellow. He also had an increased presence of darkness surrounding him. "You gotta be kidding me! Wonderboy took down the Wind Titan!? He was my last challenger!" roared Hades. Pain and Panic took off running as a fireball flew straight for them. Hades turned blue again and sank back onto his throne, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors!" yelled Hades suddenly. A black cloud appeared next to his throne, and a woman in a horned black robe with a staff stepped into the room.

"Impressive, Hades. I did not think that you could sense my presence." Said Maleficent evilly. She saw his eyes and sensed his darkness. "So it is true. You have become Xehanort's tenth vessel." She observed. Hades looked at her angrily.

"What do you want?" he demanded. She turned to look out of the huge window behind them.

"I merely wish to see the power of a vessel." She declared turning back to Hades. The Lord of the Dead stood up. He thought for a moment.

"Fine. I got it. We each pick a champion, send him topside, make him compete in the games, and see who wins." Announced Hades. Maleficent smiled.

"Very well." She said happily. She nodded to the door, and a man entered the room. He wore dark purple armor with spikes. He also had a helmet that covered his eyes and up. He held a lance in his left hand. "Here is my champion, Hades." Said Maleficent smiling.

Hades, however, was unimpressed. He snapped his fingers, and a figure descended from the ceiling of the room and landed next to Hades. He had long black hair, a black shirt and pants, and a tattered red cloak. He also had a golden gauntlet and a gun strapped to his thigh. "And here's mine!" yelled Hades. **(end Fragments of Sorrow)**

In front of the Coliseum…

Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Kairi flew down to the familiar world. They dismissed their riders in front of the Coliseum and walked up to a familiar short man standing with his back to them. "Hey, Phil!" called Sora. Phil turned and saw them.

"Hey! Look whose back! Sora, and….Woah, haven't seen you for a while!" said Phil doing a double take at Aqua. Aqua smiled.

"Hey, Phil!" she greeted. Sora and Phil turned back to each other.

"How's Herc doing?" asked Sora.

"He's good. He's visiting his daddy Zeus up on Olympus, but he'll be back soon. I wish he'd get back, cause I'm half a dozen fighters short for the Games." Explained Phil. Sora looked at the others. Riku rolled his eyes, Kairi smiled, and Aqua nodded. He turned back to Phil.

"Sign us up, Phil!" he declared, Phil jumped in joy.

"Seriously? Oh, Zeus is smiling on me today!" he said happily. Everyone grew silent as they heard footsteps approaching. A man in dark purple armor with a lance approached the group. He ignored the keybladers and walked up to Phil.

"Are you the one in charge of the Games?" he asked. Phil nodded nervously.

"Why? You wanna sign up?" he asked hopefully. The man nodded.

"Yes. More than anything." He told Phil.

Phil got his paper and quill out. "Alright, I need a name." said Phil. The man looked confused, although his helmet hid his eyes and up.

"Name?" he said curiously. He gripped his head in his hands for a few seconds, before abruptly standing normal again. "It's Kain." Said the man. Phil wrote it down and gestured toward the vestibule. Kain turned and walked inside without even a glance in Sora's direction.

Phil wiped sweat off his brow. "Holy Helinacarnarssus! Creepy, ain't he? Well, beggars can't be choosers. Now I just need one more fighter. You guys better head on in too. I'll try to find someone." Said the satyr. Sora nodded, and the group followed Kain into the vestibule. Phil stood outside looking for someone. He didn't hear someone coming up behind him.

"I wish to enter the games." Said the man calmly.

Phil jumped ten feet in the air. "AAAARRGGHH!" he turned around, shouting, "Two words, Pal: I. Know. Karate!" he held his hands up in defense. He shrunk back at the sight of the man who approached him. He wore black clothes, a tattered red cloak, and had a gun on his thigh. Phil tried to catch his breath. "You…..Ohh….You wanna enter?" he wheezed. The man nodded. "Name?" said Phil.

"Vincent Valentine." Said the man. Phil wrote it down.

"Ok. Just follow me and we'll get the games started." He said.

Vincent followed him into the vestibule. When Kain and Vincent saw each other, they both drew their weapons. Aqua blocked Kain's lance as Sora stopped Vincent's bullets from his gun. Phil jumped up angrily, yelling, "Save it for the Games!" the group then turned to the satyr to listen to the new rules.

"Alright. This time there are three blocks instead of two. There will be two of you in each. There are the semifinals in each block and then a free for all cagematch between the three victors. You bozos are all I could get, so don't disappoint the fans." Explained Phil. He looked at his list. "Sora and Kairi are in the West block. Vincent and Aqua are in the North block, and Riku and Kain are in the East. Get out there and make the fans proud." Exclaimed Phil. Vincent, Kain, Aqua, Kairi, and Riku went into the arena. Sora looked at Phil.

"Any last minute advice?" he asked. Phil nodded.

"Two words: Win. The. Games!" he yelled. Sora nodded and ran into the arena, keeping his comments about Phil's poor math skills to himself.

**That's chapter 9. I know there wasn't a lot of action this chapter, but I promise there will be plenty of it next chapter. Ten of Xehanort's vessels have been revealed. Anybody wanna guess who the last three are? I bet you won't get them…. Anyway review please. I WILL NOT UPDATE WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! See you guys next time.**


	10. Ch 10 Into the Games

**Ok I had this typed up already so I posted it. But seriously, its chapter 10. If you don't like my story, tell me why not. After this chapter, if I don't get any more reviews, THE STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED. I ask you guys questions and stuff and nobody responds. I'm serious, if you want me to continue after this then review.**

**Ok, all the dramas over.**

Chapter 10: Into the Games

Sora sped through his first few matches quickly. In his third match, he faced a large body heartless. "That's all?" asked Sora. He jumped up and cut it down in one hit.

Kairi was struggling with her matches quite a bit. Despite being a master, she didn't have the stamina and endurance that the other three had. However, both made it to the semifinals. Kairi looked at Sora awkwardly. Sora rubbed the back of his neck.

"I uhhh…..can't hold back, you know." He said nervously. Kairi summoned her armor.

"Didn't expect you to." She replied. The gong went off and Sora and Kairi both dashed forward. There was a loud clang as their keyblades met. Sora did a sideswipe at her feet, but Kairi jumped back. She fired a Thundaga spell that Sora wasn't anticipating. He jumped in shock as electricity went through his body. He stood dazed, before looking around and seeing Kairi coming at him. She raised her keyblade over her head as she ran. Sora slid behind her, and cast Blizzaga, unwilling to strike her with his blade.

"Ah!" yelled Kairi frozen solid. Sora pushed her over onto her side. The gong went off, and Sora was declared winner. He unfroze her and held out his hand. She brushed the dirt off and grabbed his hand. When she got to her feet, she unsummoned her armor. She looked away, pretending to be mad. Sora was confused.

"I'm sorry I beat you, Kairi." He apologized. Kairi smiled and turned back to him.

"I've still got a ways to go." She replied. She then walked over and sat in the stands. Sora stood by Phil watching the other two matches. **(JENOVA, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children)**

Aqua and Vincent looked at each other across the arena. Vincent drew his gun, and Aqua summoned her keyblade. The gong sounded, and Vincent immediately unleashed a volley of bullets on the keyblader. Aqua cast Reflect as the bullets were about to hit her. She then ran forward with her keyblade raised. Vincent swung his claw like hand out at her. Aqua cart wheeled away. She threw her keyblade at Vincent. Vincent caught it and crushed it in his hand. Aqua resummoned it and again came at Vincent.

Vincent drew his cloak in before transforming. He now had wings and looked even more evil than before. Aqua stopped in her tracks. "Behold, the glory of Chaos!" yelled Vincent swooping down toward Aqua. Aqua put up a barrier as she came back to her senses. Vincent went right through it and grabbed the girl. He threw her into the air, shot her multiple times, and threw her back to the ground, where she lay and didn't get back up. The gong sounded and Vincent walked away. Sora and Kairi ran to Aqua. Kairi cast Cure on her. Aqua weakly stood up. **(End JENOVA)**

"I'm ok." She said. Kairi helped her back to the stands as Sora went back to Phil to watch Riku's match with Kain. **(Enter the Void, Birth by Sleep)**

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and pointed it at Kain. Kain calmly twirled his lance, getting into a ready stance. "Try testing your luck against the sun." he said. Riku lowered his keyblade a little.

"What?" he said confused. The gong sounded. Kain lunged forward and crossed the arena before Riku could blink. He blocked Kain's lance and threw a punch at the armored man. Kain jumped back and put his lance in a throwing position. Riku's eyes grew wide.

"Lance of the Covenant!" yelled Kain throwing his lance at Riku. Riku rolled out of the way and ran at Kain. He shot Dark Aura before coming in to get a combo on him. Kain suddenly jumped up in the air and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" said Riku.

In the highest point in the stands….. **(pause Enter the Void) **

Hades stood watching with Maleficent at his side. She looked at Xehanort's vessel. "Your champion is…intriguing. He uses the power of Darkness to transform." She observed. Hades rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't give him that power. He came with it." Explained Hades. Maleficent smiled.

"I wonder who is stronger in Darkness, you or I." she said wonderingly. Hades got angry but didn't show it.

"You think you're so high and mighty, just like Jerkules. Xehanort didn't pick you, he picked me!" he fumed. Maleficent looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure about that, Hades?" she said evilly. Hades looked at her and for the first time saw it. Her eyes were also yellow and she carried an aura of darkness she did not have before.

"Number Eleven?" he guessed. Maleficent nodded.

"Xehanort only needs one more to make thirteen. You should know who Twelve is." She said tauntingly. Hades raised his eyebrows.

"You gotta be kidding me. It can't be…." He began.

"Riku!" yelled Sora. Hades turned back to the match.

"Wait, what'd I miss?" he said irritated.

The Arena….. **(resume Enter the Void)**

Riku looked around for Kain, who was nowhere in sight. He suddenly saw a glint in the sky. "No no no!" he yelled putting his keyblade in front of him and casting Dark Shield. Kain came shooting down at lightning speed, his lance pointed directly below him.

"Across the Heavens!" yelled Kain. His lance penetrated Riku's shield and struck the boy. "Bow down!" yelled Kain. He threw the lance with Riku still attached to it across the arena. Riku stood back up as Kain lunged again, grabbing his lance again. Riku struck Kain a couple more times before being pushed to his knees. Riku looked up to see Kain twirl his lance behind his back.

"Know my Strength!" Kain yelled this time. Riku closed his eyes as the lance struck him in the chest, knocking him down the final time. The gong sounded. And Kain exited the arena, not even out of breath. **(end Enter the Void)**

"Riku!" yelled Sora. The three ran out to their fallen friend. Riku slowly picked himself up.

"I'm alright." He mumbled. Phil walked to the group.

"So Sora, Vincent, and Kain will fight it out in the Final. Make sure you're prepared, kid." He said.

They suddenly heard a horse neighing. They turned to see Hercules landing behind them on Pegasus. "Hey, Herc!" yelled Sora. Hercules smiled and waved at him. He looked at Aqua.

"Aqua? You haven't changed at all." He greeted. Aqua smiled.

"You've changed a lot, Hercules." She complimented. Herc just smiled.

"So what's up?" he asked. They told him about the Games, Vincent and Kain. He frowned. "Well, there's no way out of it. You'll have to fight them, Sora." He said sadly. Sora nodded.

"I can take 'em." He said.

"That's good to hear." Said a familiar voice. Hades appeared next to all of them. "See, Vincent's my champion, and Kain's the champion of an ally of mine. We both gave them some awesome powers, so good luck!" said Hades happily. He went back to the stands, where Maleficent was waiting.

"Do tell me how it ends, Hades. I have to go meet with Xehanort and Vanitas." She declared before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sora stood in the ring with Vincent and Kain. They both had a visible aura of darkness about them. He thought about what he could do to free them.

"Sora, use Salvation! It's one of Ven's attacks." Said Aqua. Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He felt himself transporting to the Station of Awakening. He stood opposite two identical boys with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Roxas, Ventus?" asked Sora. Both boys nodded. Ven stepped forward.

"Use my powers, Sora. The more you do that, the closer we become, and the easier it will be to wake me up." He said. Roxas then stepped forward.

"And if you need help, call on me. I'll be there to help you out." Said Sora's Nobody. Sora smiled and nodded at both boys. He felt himself going back. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

He opened his eyes as the gong went off and Vincent and Kain both came at him. He tapped into Ven's power, and started charging up. Vincent jumped away, but Kain was still within range. Sora jumped up, spinning, and unleashing a pillar of light. Kain's attack stopped in its tracks. Kain stood and looked around himself.

"I've returned to my senses!" he declared. He stood alongside Sora against Vincent. Vincent's darkness suddenly exploded and Vincent was holding his head in pain. Sora looked at Hades, who was controlling him.

"Guys! Take out Hades! He's controlling Vincent!" yelled Sora. Riku, Aqua, and Kairi took off toward Hades. Riku got there first and smacked Hades in the face with his keyblade, breaking the trance. Hades grew red. **(end The Key)**

"HEY! No one hits me in the face!" yelled Hades. A dark portal opened and a boy in a black and red bodysuit stepped out.

"Hades, Xehanort sent me to get you. All the vessels are gathering." Said Vanitas. Hades looked at the group and smiled. He walked through with Vanitas.

Vincent looked around, back to normal. "What happened? Where am I?" he asked. Kain looked at the group. "A very good question. One that I would like to know." He said.

Aqua suddenly heard a voice. "Aqua, come to me." Said a voice she recognized. She looked at Sora.

"Sorry, but Phil and Herc will have to tell you. We have to go, now." She said firmly. Her group looked at her questioningly, but complied.

"See ya, guys!" said Sora. They waved as the keybladers walked away. A portal suddenly appeared in front of them. They saw a world through it, one Aqua recognized.

"The Keyblade Graveyard?" she asked stepping through. The other three looked at each other before following her through.

**Longest chapter so far. Ok, so everyone review pretty please? I seriously will not update without at least one review. Next chapter will have Jack and a familiar face. I hope I portrayed Kain and Vincent accurately. Kain's battle quotes are from Dissidia 012 and his line "I've returned to my senses!" is from Final Fantasy 4. If I get reviews, expect an update in a couple of days. If not, then review and I will update :p PS: Am I the only one who think's Kain's voice actor sounds awesome? Not sexy cause I'm a guy but he sounds cool.**


	11. Ch 11 Revelations pt1

**Chapter Eleven, guys! Thanks and shout out to Ruby Warrior Girl for the review. Other than her, no one else reviewed, but I promised that if I got at least one, I would continue, so I am.**

**This chapter shows what Jack's been up to during chapters 8-10. Here is chapter Eleven! I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter Eleven: Revelations

The Lanes Between…..

Jack flew at breakneck speed through the Lanes Between toward a world that he had never been to before. It sat on the border of Light and Darkness: The World that Never Was. He looked at the readings screen on his Rider, and the world seemed dead to all. He suddenly got an urgent message from Yen Sid's Tower. He saw the sorcerer, who had an anxious look on.

*static* "Jack….need…..we need…Jack!" said the sorcerer as the screen went dark.

"Yen Sid! Yen Sid! What did he want?" said Jack to himself. The readings for the World that Never Was skyrocketed suddenly. "What?!" he exclaimed. All thoughts of returning to the tower vanished from his mind as he flew in to investigate. **(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour, X-ray Dog})**

Jack landed in a dark alleyway close to Memory's skyscraper. This world was nothing more than a haven for Heartless and the few remaining Nobodies now. He looked around for the disturbance that he had seen. He drew his keyblade and casually walked toward the skyscraper.

Heartless immediately came at him, but the master cut them down effortlessly. Nothing was going to stop him now. He got to the foot of the skyscraper. Sensing a disturbance, he turned around. A small army of Heartless and Nobodies had gathered behind him, to take him on. Jack smiled and got into a battle stance. Heartless charged at him, but never made it to him.

A short figure in a red jacket and shorts stood next to Jack with a golden keyblade in hand. "Mickey?" asked Jack surprised.

"C'mon, Jack. I'll explain later." Said Mickey charging into the fray. Jack shook his head and followed suit.

The Heartless and Nobodies were soon nothing but dust. Mickey turned back to Jack and frowned. "Jack, your face?" he said concerned. Jack shook his head again. **(end Jack's Theme 1)**

"Long story. How'd you end up here?" asked Jack. Mickey began walking forward, and Jack followed.

"In Radiant Garden, Xehanort made an appearance. I tried to follow him through his portal, but I ended up here alone." Mickey explained.

"Hm." Said Jack.

"Although, I have found the name of the world that their base is on." Said the King excitedly. Jack looked at the mouse.

"Seriously? Where?" he asked.

"On some dead world called Gaia. But I have no idea where it is." Said Mickey sadly. Jack stopped.

"Gaia? I was that close to Terra?" he said quietly.

"You know where he is?" asked Mickey. Jack nodded.

"Then let's go find Sora, and head there!" said Mickey happily. Jack turned away.

"No. I'm sorry, Mickey, but I can't." he said. Mickey sighed.

"Jack, none of this is your fault." Said Mickey firmly. Jack pulled his hood up.

"You don't know what I know!" he exclaimed suddenly. Jack fell to his knees, hopeless. Mickey was taken aback by his friend's sudden outburst.

"Then tell me what you know, Jack." He offered sitting down next to the young man. Jack sighed.

*Flashback*

Five years before BBS began…

A thirteen year old Jack walked through Twilight Town. He summoned his keyblade that he had learned he had. He looked at his blade. It had been three years ago that he first summoned it. He unsummoned it and continued walking. He walked to the Sandlot and saw a young ten year old blonde boy with blue eyes sitting alone on a bench. Jack looked at the boy curiously and approached him. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"Hello." Said Jack kindly. The boy jumped at the noise, and turned to Jack with blue miserable eyes. His eyes were red from crying.

"Who are you?" he sniffed. Jack took pity on the sad boy. He sat down next to him and looked at him.

"I'm not from around here. But I'm not gonna hurt you, promise. What's your name?" said Jack. The boy hesitated, looking Jack through.

"Ventus." He said finally. Jack smiled at the boy.

"Why are you out here all alone, Ventus?" asked Jack. Ventus looked away.

"I have no friends." He said sadly. Jack frowned, and continued looking at the boy.

"That's something we have in common." He said. Ven looked up at him.

"I hate this place. No one likes me. There's only six other kids here. There's a group of three: a boy in green, a boy in red, and a girl in yellow, who sit by themselves up under the railroad. There's another group of three who like picking on everybody, including me." Said Ven sadly.

Jack stood up, his mind made up. He summoned his keyblade, which astonished Ven. "What is that?" he said in awe. Jack smiled.

"It's called a keyblade. I've never done this, but I heard about it in legend." Explained Jack. He pointed the hilt at Ven. "In your hand, take this key. And if you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." Said Jack proudly. Ven hesitated, but put his hand on the hilt.

Jack felt power leave his keyblade, and enter the boy. "Can I leave this world?" asked Ven. Jack thought for a moment.

"When the day comes, and you can summon your keyblade, yes, you will be able to leave this place." Said Jack. Ven smiled, and hugged Jack, who was taken aback. He awkwardly patted the boy's back until he let go. Jack then stood up, and looked at the boy. He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" said Ven. Jack turned again. "I don't even know your name!" pouted Ven. Jack smiled. **(end Ven's Theme)**

"We'll meet again, Ventus. And on that day, you will know who I am." Said Jack. He turned and walked away, leaving the world with his amateur rider.

*End Flashback* **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

Mickey was shocked by the story. "So you gave Ven the keyblade?" asked Mickey. Jack nodded sadly.

"If only I hadn't." said Jack miserably.

"What do you mean?" asked Mickey confused. Jack sighed.

"Six months after I gave Ven the power, he summoned his keyblade and left Twilight Town. That's when Xehanort found him and made him his apprentice, which started Xehanort's quest for the x-blade and everything that we face today." Revealed Jack. Mickey sat back, shocked by this news. Jack stood up and put his hood up.

"That is why I can't join Sora. How can I look at the boy who has risked everything time and again to save the worlds when my actions put them in crisis?" said Jack furiously. Mickey didn't know what to say.

"Xehanort would have chosen anybody. That's not your fault, Jack." Said Mickey brightly. Jack shook his head.

"But it's my fault he chose Ven." Said Jack. Mickey stood up, fed up with Jack's moping.

"Jack! Everything you have done in the last twelve years has been to help save the worlds! By joining Sora, you will finally throw off any actions that harmed others! So as the senior Master here, I say let's go find Sora!" declared Mickey firmly. Jack looked down. He was not used to being chastised. Aqua was the only one with the audacity to challenge him, but she did that with Terra and Ven as well. None of them had ever known their mothers, so Aqua had kind of filled that spot for all of them. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

"Very well. Get on the back of my Rider." Said Jack summoning his rider. Man and mouse left the world and headed into the Lanes Between.

Some time later, Mickey noticed they were heading down. They landed in the courtyard of Disney Castle. The Rider was unsummoned as he was still on it and he dropped to the ground with Jack. Jack leaped away and scaled the caste wall. At the top, he resummoned his rider and got back on, heading back into the sky.

"Jack! What are you doing!?" demanded Mickey from the ground. Jack looked at the furious king.

"Forgive me, your Majesty! But I will join Sora when the time is right, and it isn't the right time now!" said Jack disappearing into the sky. Mickey sighed, and could only smile at his old friend's determination.

Jack hit the turbo and headed straight back to the world where his goal lay: Dying Gaia.

Jack landed outside the temple where he found Zack. He looked around for any clues as to where Xehanort's stronghold would be. He heard a voice.

"Aww, you gotta be kidding me! Why do I have to watch the outer wall?" complained Pete to himself. Jack looked at the fat cat. He stood floating in mid-air about forty feet up.

'Why is Pete here?' Jack thought. He heard footsteps close to Pete.

Braig walked out and came up up behind Pete. "Hey, Big Guy. Xehanort wants all the vessels to have a meeting. C'mon, Twelve." said Braig impatiently. Pete smiled.

"Well. it's bout time they remembered dat I'm a vessel, too." said Pete happily. He turned and walked back inside. Jack walked out of the shadows and examined the area where Pete had been. He reached out a hand and felt something solid. He couldn't see the wall, but it was definitely there. He scaled the wall effortlessly. He must have looked really stupid climbing nothing but air. He leaped over the railing and he could see the fortress now. It was twice the size of Villain's Vale. He smiled to himself as he walked inside. '_Terra, I'm on my way.'_ He thought.

He got into the interior, and he found a room with thirteen thrones. Eleven were filled, and two were vacant. "I don't think so, Jack."

Jack summoned his keyblade but was pushed down into the throne room by Vanitas. He jumped up and raised his keyblade into a battle stance. Xehanort stood up, as did the other vessels. "So glad you could join us, Old Friend." said Xehanort smiling.

**There's chapter eleven guys! This chapter is the longest one so far. Lots of news revealed this chapter. Jack was there at the very beginning of everything! He has more ties to Xehanort than anyone can think. Anyway, the final vessel still haven't been revealed. Review and give me a guess on who you think it is. If you forgot who all the others are here's a list:**

**Terra-Xehanort**

**Braig**

**Isa**

**Young Xehanort**

**Ansem SOD**

**Xemnas**

**Sephiroth**

**Seymour**

**Vanitas**

**Hades**

**Maleficent**

**Pete  
**

**Everyone Review and see you next time! PS: There's a poll up on my profile, vote please! And Idk if you know this, but what I said last chapter stands. I will only update if I get a review. This goes for any more chapters in the rest of the story. And if you have questions or want to talk to me personally I'm always here. Just send me a private message and I should get back to you within twelve hours.**


	12. Ch 12 Revelations pt 2

Chapter Twelve guys! I would have had this up earlier but my home page was acting weird. Here are my shoutouts:

Starlol9: Lol, yes Pete is a vessel. They were short on real villains :) No they probably won't get far with him. Thank you for the review.

Celeron96: Thank you for the review and the guess. I can't tell you if it's right or wrong but your second guess is wrong. I will update whenever people review my new chapters.

I own nothing but Jack!

Chapter 12: Revelations Pt 2

Sora, Aqua, Riku, and Kairi came through the portal and stood in the Keyblade Graveyard. They looked around cautiously. A smoke cloud appeared in front of them. When it cleared, it revealed a tall man in armor standing in front of them. Aqua recognized him. "Terra!" she exclaimed.

She ran up to the man with tears in her eyes. The man backed away from her. "No. I am only a Lingering Will of Terra." It said. Aqua lowered her arms and looked at the armor.

"How is Terra's Will here?" she asked. The armor turned to her.

"When Jack and I fought Xehanort and Vanitas, Xehanort took my body, this you know. But, When that happened, Terra's mind inhabited this armor, and I was born." Explained the Will. Sora stepped forward.

"Well, if you're a piece of Terra, you can give some information, right?" he asked. The Will nodded.

"Yes, I can. What would you like to know?" he said. Aqua looked up. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

"Jack's been here, hasn't he?" she said more as a statement than a question. The Will hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yes, he was here. Seeking answers, like you. I'm afraid I couldn't give him anything more than the identity of most of the vessels." It said. Riku looked up at the armor.

"Who are they?" he said demandingly. The Will turned to him and looked Riku up and down.

"You…You are the one I have chosen. As for the vessels, you know most of them. The only others you haven't encountered would be Seymour, Hades, Maleficent, Pete, and Vanitas." It said. Aqua gasped.

"Vanitas has returned?" she said shocked.

"Yes. Jack and I battled a young man resembling Vanitas, calling himself Vanitas Remnant. We defeated him, but it turned out to be Vanitas' version of a Nobody. The Remnant's defeat allowed the real Vanitas to return." Explained the Will. Sora stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Do you know where Jack is? And why he is hiding his identity?" asked Sora. Aqua glared at the boy, and Kairi stepped toward him threateningly. Sora quickly backed away from the two girls. "I get it! Bad question!" he said trying to ward them off. They all turned as the Will began talking.

"Don't be mad, Aqua. If he's gonna trust Jack, he needs to know. Jack was the one who gave Ventus the keyblade. Jack thinks this started Xehanort's search for the x-blade which put all the worlds in the state it's in now. Jack feels guilty for crimes that aren't his own." Explained the Will. Sora wasn't surprised.

"So that's why he thinks it's his fault?" asked Sora. The Will nodded, then looked to Aqua.

"I can sometimes see into Terra-Xehanort's mind. They've captured somebody important to our side." It said.

Aqua gasped. "Who?!" she said urgently. The Will shook its head.

"It's Jack. He snuck into Xehanort's base to search for Terra." It said. All four gasped.

"We've gotta go help him!" exclaimed Kairi. The Will shook its head.

"No. Jack wants to handle this alone. He's already got an escape planned. Besides, he's got two guys on the inside." Said the Will.

Aqua was confused. "You must mean Terra, but who's the second one?" she asked.

"A man who you, Jack, Ven, and Terra know very well. He has sealed his heart inside of Terra's." said the Will. Aqua's eyes grew wide.

"Master Eraqus!?" she said not believing it. The Will nodded.

"It is my belief that if you separate Terra from Xehanort, that Eraqus will be restored as well." Said the Will. Aqua was overwhelmed from all this news. Sora suddenly felt something inside him begging to come out. He sighed. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

"C'mon, Roxas." He said. Said Nobody appeared a flash of light. The Nobody stood there and stretched. He looked at the group.

"Guys! Let's go to Twilight Town! I want to do something fun!" he begged. The group looked at each other.

"Okay. Yen Sid did say we have to go to five worlds before restoring Ven. There'll be just two more after Twilight Town." Said Kairi. Sora shook his head.

"Then we'll split up. Rox and I will go to Twilight Town. Aqua, take Riku and Kairi and check on Radiant Garden." Decided Sora. Riku scoffed.

"Who went and made you senior master? It's up to the OLD woman!" he joked. This comment earned Riku a death glare from the woman in question.

"Call me an old woman one more time, little boy!" she dared. Riku smirked.

"How tough can you be?" he said arrogantly. Aqua smiled slyly.

"Tough enough to keep Terra, Ven, AND Jack in line for four years." She said proudly. That shut Riku up. Sora sniggered.

"That's what you get for showing off." He said like a smart-aleck. Riku grinned.

"You're the one showing off for Kairi!" he yelled. Sora shut his mouth, which earned a smile from the nearby red-head. The Will suddenly broke into the conversation.

"You've all wasted enough time. Xehanort is on the move. You need to be as well!" it ordered. The group nodded. Aqua, Riku, and Kairi took off one way, and Sora and Roxas went flying to Twilight Town.

Gaia... **(Another Side, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack looked around the room. Twelve smirking faces stared at him around the room. "Lay down your weapon, Jack. Do you really think you can take us all?" said Xehanort. Jack smiled.

"Well, I could beat Pete in a heartbeat, and I already beat Sephiroth and Braig." He said arrogantly. Xehanort smiled.

"Ever the fighter. Maybe you should have been my host, after all. I did consider you for quite some time, you know. But you wouldn't use the Darkness like I tried to teach you, my ex-pupil." Said Xehanort smiling arrogantly at Jack. This comment enraged Jack.

"You may have given me the keyblade, but you were never my master!" he roared. He charged Xehanort with fury in his heart. He kicked Pete and Hades aside, dodged a couple shots from Braig, jumped over Isa, before getting to Xehanort face-to-face, Jack locked his keyblade with Xehanort's, Terra's distorted face smiling evilly at him. Jack felt something hit him from behind, and he fell to the ground unconscious. **(end Another Side)**

**Little bit of a cliffhanger! Lol, please review everyone. I have poll on my profile that no one voted on. PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL. It's Labor Day weekend and I'll be on vacation until Monday afternoon. If I get reviews, I'll try to update Monday but I can't promise anything. See ya later, guys!**


	13. Ch 13 Reunion

**Hey guys, I'm back. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to get this up today but I tried, for my…..few…reviewers. Chapter 12 has 40 views so far! Let's see if we can get to 20 reviews by chapter 15! If we do, I'll add a bonus chapter as a sneak preview of the final battle!**

**Starlol9:Thank you. Roxas has come back, :) I hope I updated soon enough.**

**Once again, I own nothing but Jack.**

Chapter 13: Reunion

Xehanort's stronghold, Dying Gaia….

Jack awoke in a dark prison cell. He groggily stood up and looked around. There was one small window behind him. He looked out of the front of his cell to see a long hallway filled with other cells. "How long was I out" he said aloud.

"A few days." Answered someone in the cell next to him.

A few days earlier….

Riku, Aqua, and Kairi flew down and landed in Radiant Garden. They looked around, but the market was deserted. "Where is everyone?" asked Aqua. Heartless suddenly appeared and surrounded the three, who drew their keyblades.

As they were fighting, a familiar red-head came running down from the castle, also summoning a keyblade. "I was wondering when you'd get here!" yelled Lea dispatching some Heartless. The four continued fighting, and before long the Heartless were all defeated.

"What's going on, Lea?" asked Riku. Lea motioned for them to follow as he made his way back toward the castle.

"That vessel, Vanitas, attacked with an army of Heartless and other things. I have no idea what they are." Explained Lea.

"Unversed?" guessed Aqua. Lea looked at her.

"Sure, sweet cheeks. Whatever floats your boat, cause you can rock mine all day long." He flirted smoothly. Aqua blushed. Riku sniggered.

"Lea's attracted to the old woman!" he yelled causing him, Kairi, and even Aqua to burst out laughing. Lea looked at them confused.

"What?" he said.

"I've been trapped in the Dark Realm for twelve years since I was nineteen. Time flows differently there, so I didn't age, but I should be in my thirties now." She explained. Lea's jaw dropped.

"Ew, ok whatever. Just forget what I said." He said embarrassed. They smiled and continued walking to the castle.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Vanitas tried to take over the castle for whatever reason. Me and the Restoration Committee tried to fight him off, but we only partly succeeded. Vanitas is still trying to take over." He explained.

"Then we have to go help!" exclaimed Kairi. They all nodded. The group took off running to the castle, but Kairi felt a presence behind her. She turned as a dark portal opened and a boy with black hair and a face identical to Sora's stepped out of it.

"Hello, Kairi." He said. Kairi summoned her keyblade.

"You're Vanitas, aren't you?" she said angrily. Vanitas just smiled.

"Correct, I am Vanitas. Come with me, Kairi, and I shall show you the extent of Xehanort's power." Offered the dark enigma. Kairi kept her guard up.

"What if you're trying to trick me?" she accused. Vanitas smiled.

"You don't have a choice." He said evilly. He suddenly froze, before appearing behind her and knocking her unconscious. He dragged her back through his portal, bringing her to Xehanort.

Xehanort looked at the unconscious red-head and smiled. "Put her in the cell. Sora will eventually find out we've taken her, and use the power of Darkness." Said Xehanort evilly. Seymour and Xemnas took her out of the room. Xehanort then looked up as he sensed another presence, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He stood up as Jack came falling into the room.

*end flashback* **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

Jack walked to the wall of his cell closest to the other person. "Who are you?" he asked. The other person coughed, obviously weak.

"I'm Kairi, Sora's friend. I watched you come into Yen Sid's Tower several times. That is you, isn't it, Jack?" said Kairi. Jack sat back, not wanting to reveal anything to someone that close to Sora. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Said Kairi softly. Jack sighed.

"Why does everyone want to know who I am?" he thought out loud. This time Kairi sighed.

"Sora knows who you are, Jack, and that you gave Ventus the keyblade. No one blames you for anything, Jack. Why do you exile yourself like this? Everyone wants to meet you face to face. You're a hero, a legend." Said Kairi. Jack shook his head, before realizing that she couldn't see it.

"I'm no hero, and not all legends are good. Why do I exile myself, you ask? To atone. You have no idea who I was and what I did. I'm not worthy to be called a denizen of light." Jack told her.

"Riku isn't a denizen of light. He walks the Road to the Dawn. And what about Terra? Would you say he's a denizen of light?" Kairi continued. Jack walked away from her.

Several hours later….. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

Kairi was asleep, but Jack sat facing his window looking out at the stars. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop outside his cell. He stood and turned around to look at his visitor. "What do you want, Xehanort?" he said indifferently. **(Roxas' Theme, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Xehanort looked at his prisoner. "Jack." He said, but the voice did not sound like Xehanort. Jack looked closer at Xehanort. His eyes turned from yellow to blue.

"Terra?" gasped Jack. Terra nodded.

"I don't have much time. You need to take Kairi and get out of here. Get to Twilight Town. That's where Sora is. Find Sora and Aqua, and bring Ven back before Xehanort finds his final vessel." Pleaded Terra. Jack stood defiantly.

"You know, I'm getting tired of everyone telling me to join Sora. Terra, you know more about me than anyone. You know why I can't join them." Said Jack angrily. Terra shook his head.

"Jack, listen to me. If they're gonna win this war, they need you at their side. Please just listen to me. The door is unlocked, so just take Kairi and go." Said Terra summoning Master Xehanort's keyblade and opening both cell doors. Jack looked at his friend.

"I've spent twelve years trying to find you." He said. Terra smiled. **(end Roxas' Theme)**

"You'll find me again, Jack. Now go get Ven back." Said Terra firmly. Jack woke up Kairi and prepared to leave. Terra led them out to the balcony. He suddenly grabbed his head and started struggling.

"Go! Hurry!" he yelled. Jack nodded and summoned his rider. Kairi jumped on the back, and with one last look at his oldest friend, Jack shot off into the stars, honoring Terra's wish. He set course for Twilight Town.

Inside Terra-Xehanort…. **(Terras Theme, Birth by Sleep)****  
**

Terra summoned Ends of the Earth and charged at the old man. They both stood over an endless black abyss. Master Xehanort was put on the defensive before the two locked keyblades. "Let Jack go!" demanded Terra. Xehanort smiled.

"You defend your wayward friend, and you don't even know what he's done!" taunted Xehanort. Terra grit his teeth.

"I know enough!" yelled Terra breaking the lock and pushing Master Xehanort to his knees. The old man slowly looked up.

"Use up your strength. It matters not, for I will always win!" he yelled suddenly teleporting behind Terra. Terra was helpless before the old man, but a bright light suddenly appeared, and a third man appeared, holding a narrow black keyblade.

"The Darkness may have taken you, Xehanort, but it won't take Terra!" yelled Master Eraqus as he charged his former friend. Xehanort was taken aback by Eraqus' sudden entrance but didn't let it show. He pushed Eraqus back and threw Terra, who landed at Eraqus' feet. **(end Terra's Theme)**

"Take your pupil. I already have a new one in my sights to become my last vessel for the x-blade! He is one of the strongest I have ever seen!" declared Xehanort. Terra pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Who are you talking about, Sora, or Jack!?" yelled Terra. Xehanort smiled.

"In time, you will see which one." He declared. Terra and Eraqus stood and watched, helpless to fight back for the time being.

**That's the end of chapter 13! Everyone review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is Twilight Town with Sora and Roxas! Vote for my poll on my profile page, everyone! I also haven't said this in a while, but after I post chapter 15 I'll need Disney worlds. I need two worlds so everyone review and give me suggestions. Also, if you want to talk about the story or if you're writing your own story about Kingdom Hearts and want advice or anything, send me a PM. I love talking to people and getting feedback! Okay, well I'll see you later and remember, 20 reviews by chapter 15 and you guys get a sneak preview of the final battle, and no there wouldn't be spoilers in it. PS: I finally got Terra to lvl 99 in BBS and beat Vanitas Remnant! I got my ass handed to me by Young Xehanort in five seconds though, lol.**

** Anyway, see you in a few days!**


	14. Ch 14 Twilight Town

**Hey guys, I have some news. This will be the last update for a little bit cause I have a bunch of tests, projects, homework, etc. coming up this week. Sorry and I'll update again as soon as I get a chance. The challenge from last chapter: 20 reviews by chapter 15=sneak peak of the final battle, has been changed to 18 reviews. 18 reviews before I post chapter 16 and you get that! Lastly, I no longer need world suggestions. I have decided the two that I will use. Lastly, my poll will be up for another couple of days and then I'm taking it down, so PLEASE VOTE on my poll. **

**Angelicwinds: Yes Aqua should be in her thirties but she hasn't aged a day so she still is young and hot!**

**Celeron96: Yeah Aqua does look the same.**

**That's all I got, now on to the story.**

**Jack is all I own.**

Chapter 14: Twilight Town

Sora and Roxas stood back to back on Sora's surfboard-like rider. They flew in and landed outside the train station in Twilight Town. Everything looked deserted. "Let's go find Hayner and the others." said Sora.

They walked through the town still not seeing anybody. They began to feel like something was very wrong. They walked up to the Usual Spot and went inside. To their relief, Hayner, Pence, and Olette sat inside talking like normal. They all stood up as the two approached. "Oh, Sora!" said Pence happily. Olette smiled.

"Welcome back!" she greeted. Sora smiled and looked at Hayner who walked up to him.

"What's up, Sora? You here to join the Struggle Tournament?" asked Hayner. Sora shook his head.

"No, we just wanted to check on this place and make sure Xehanort wasn't trying to take over." explained Sora.

"Who's Xehanort?" asked Pence.

"He's the guy who was really in control of all the bad guys and bad things the last several years." said Roxas. Hayner looked at the other two, and then looked back at Sora.

"Well, there have been rumors of someone being held hostage in the Old Mansion, but no one's been up there to look." he said. Sora looked at Roxas.

"We should go check it out!" he exclaimed. Roxas nodded, and the two began to walk out.

"Wait!" said Olette as the three came running up to them. Hayner stepped up next to Sora.

"We'll go with you, but you have to wait until after the Tournament. It's about to start." he told Sora. Roxas looked up at this comment.

"Can we sign up?" he asked eagerly. Sora rolled his eyes at the Nobody. Hayner nodded.

"Sure, there has to be some slots left. The only ones entered are Setzer, Seifer, and myself." he said. They all walked down to the Sandlot together, and Sora and Roxas got signed up as Hayner went to stand next to the other contestants. After they got signed up, they stood next to Hayner and listened to the promoter give the rules.

"And I'll need the championship belt back, Hayner." he finished. Hayner handed it over, and the promoter looked at his list. "First match is Roxas vs. Setzer!" he announced. Said people went to the opposite ends of the arena and the rest stood back to watch.

Roxas held a Struggle hammer in each hand to substitute his dual keyblades. The bell went off and Roxas immediately sprang toward Setzer, who wasn't ready for such a seasoned opponent. Roxas caught Setzer in between his two weapons and flipped him into the air, causing him to crash to the ground and lose all of his orbs, making Roxas the victor. The promoter looked at his list again.

"Next match is Sora vs. Seifer!" he announced. Hayner looked at Sora.

"Watch out for cheap moves. He'll do anything to face me after I beat him last year." he advised. Sora nodded and walked into the ring. The bell went off and Seifer came sliding at Sora, trying to knock him off his feet. Sora jumped behind him and struck him the back. Seifer swung his hammer around, nearly hitting Sora in the head. **(The 13th Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Sora. Seifer just kept coming. He grabbed Sora by the hair and threw him across the arena. Sora managed to land on his feet and not lose any orbs. The bell went off again, ending the match. Seifer stormed off with his two followers.

Sora and Roxas prepared to fight each other in the semifinal match. Just as the match was about to begin, Heartless appeared around them in the arena. "What's going on?" yelled Hayner as Sora and Roxas summoned their keyblades. Hayner jumped up next to them.

"Here!" yelled Roxas tossing him Oathkeeper. Hayner caught it and staggered under its weight, but was able to fight with it pretty well. They cleared away the Heartless, and a figure stepped out of the shadows. **(end The 13th Struggle)**

"Young Xehanort!" yelled Sora angrily. Young Xehanort smiled.

"Wish I could stay and chat, but I have a very important task. Farewell." he said running away toward Tram Common. Sora and Roxas dismissed their keyblades and took off after him with Hayner right behind and Pence and Olette a short distance behind them.

They followed him into the woods and toward the Old Mansion. He ran inside, but they stopped outside. "I smell a trap." said Roxas. Sora nodded.

You three should stay out here just in case." he said. They nodded, and Sora and Roxas stepped inside. The door shut behind them. **(The 13th Dilemma)**

"You are so predictable." said Young Xehanort standing ten feet away from them. They summoned their keyblades again.

"Come now, Sora. You two can't take us all on. We shall go together." said Xemnas appearing to the right of Young Xehanort.

"All worlds begin in Darkness, and all so end. You are no different." said Ansem Seeker of Darkness appearing to the left of the other two.

"If Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, and Jack could not beat me, what makes you think that you two can?" Xehanort appeared standing in front of his other three vessels. Roxas ran at Xemnas but stopped short when he saw something. Sitting behind them was Namine, bound and unconscious.

"Yes, that's right. Stay right where you are." said Xemnas smiling evilly.

"What do you want, Xehanort?!" demanded Sora. Xehanort smiled. **(end The 13th Dilemma)**

"I am merely preparing for my final vessel to join me, and forge the x-blade." said Xehanort calmly. He reached out his hand. "Come with me, Sora." he said. Seeing no way out, Sora began to slowly walk to the man he hated.

"Sora, no!" yelled a voice Sora knew well. Kairi stood behind the four men and was running up the stairs with Namine. Sora raised his keyblade at Xehanort but was pushed into the door alongside Roxas. He looked up and saw the four vessels approaching. He looked at Roxas.

"We can't beat him on our own!" he yelled. Then something happened that he didn't expect. **(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour, X-ray dog})**

A man in a vest landed in front of them with a crash. He summoned a black and gold keyblade from his left hand and held it backhand. He threw his hood off, revealing dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a scarred face. "Leave Xehanort to me. You guys take out the others!" yelled Jack rushing toward Xehanort who summoned his own black keyblade. Sora ran and attacked Young Xehanort and Ansem. Roxas went after Xemnas.

Jack swung his keyblade multiple times at the man who had stolen his friend. Xehanort effortlessly kept the young man at bay. "Give up. You have already lost." said Xehanort coldly. Jack back flipped away from an attack that would have taken his head off.

"You're the one that's lost, Xehanort!" yelled Jack furiously. Xehanort smiled.

"I taught you well, my apprentice." he taunted. Jack roared in anger and slammed his keyblade down with all of his might. Xehanort's black keyblade shattered under Jack's wrath. Xehanort tried to resummon it, but it didn't come. He looked up at Jack.

"Impressive. But I only need a temporary weapon." he said smiling as he summoned Terra's brown and blue keyblade.

Sora knocked Ansem to the floor and pushed Young Xehanort into the wall. Roxas knocked away Xemnas. Xehanort looked at the vessels. "We're leaving." he declared. The four villains summoned dark portals and disappeared. Sora looked at Jack who was walking to the door. **(end Jack's Theme 1)**

"You don't have to leave, Jack." he said. Jack stopped and looked at Sora.

"Sora, I need to keep looking for Terra. Besides, you don't want someone like me with you." said Jack looking Sora in the eyes. Jack's look unnerved Sora. He felt like Jack could see through him.

"Jack, I watched you fight. We'll need you if we're gonna take on Xehanort. And we're close to waking Ven up. Don't you wanna see him again?" persisted Sora. Jack looked away.

"But I…." he began. Sora smiled.

"If we have to, we can go get Aqua." he said mischievously. Jack looked at him, appearing to be angry. Sora's smile faltered. Then Jack suddenly smiled.

"If I'm gonna stay, no jokes like that, understand?" said Jack. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Got it." he said. They found Kairi and Namine, and Roxas hugged Namine right away. Jack cleared his throat.

"Alright, here's the deal. Kairi, you'll take Roxas and Namine back to Yen Sid. They need to rest and we also need to start gathering our forces. That's what we'll need you to do, Kairi. Sora and I will head to Radiant Garden and meet up with Riku and Aqua." said Jack. The group nodded. Sora looked at Kairi awkwardly.

"So I'll see you later." he finally said. Kairi nodded and turned away, but Jack saw the disappointment in her eyes. He immediately knew. He had seen Aqua give Terra that too many times. Sora and Jack walked outside and said goodbye to Hayner and the others. They then summoned their riders and set course for Radiant Garden.

**Well, there's chapter 14, everyone. Enjoy it cause it'll be the last one for a while. Everyone review and try to make it to 18 if you want the sneak preview. Chapter Thirteen has 60 views so I know there's lots of you reading this, so review everyone!**

**That's all I got for now. See you later! **


	15. Ch 15 The Vision

**Hey everyone! I had a break in all my work and I saw all the new reviews so you inspired me to stay awake and update! Also, something new I'm gonna try out, In certain parts of the story, I'll have songs in parenthesis. When you see these, I recommend you look them up and listen while you're reading that part. I have redone the earlier chapters to have songs like these so reread them if you want to.**

**Here's my shoutouts:**

**Starlol9: Thank you and I know how hectic holidays are. And no, He didn't get him!**

**Celeron96: Thank you. You and I already talked about Hayner.**

**angelicwinds: Thank you and hopefully they will!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you and yes you did!**

**Guest: No I didn't forget you. Thank you for the praise. Sadly, my worlds have been decided, sorry.**

**Great news! We reached the challenge! As promised, here is the sneak peek of the final battle.**

**Jack is all I own. Also, One more shout out to TWI1IGHTMAST3R for helping me find a song suitable for Jack's Theme! Jack is all I own!**

Chapter 15: The Vision

Sora and Jack flew through the Lanes Between. Both were silent, but Jack could tell Sora was mentally beating himself up. He sighed, and flew closer to him so they could talk. "You should tell her, you know." he said.

Sora looked at him immediately. "How do you know?" he asked shocked. Jack smiled.

"Please, I had to put up with Terra and Aqua." Jack replied laughing to himself at the memory. Sora sighed.

"I just…don't know how to say it. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" asked Sora.

"She does. I could see it. She was disappointed when you didn't tell her in Twilight Town." Jack revealed. Sora decided it was time to change the subject.

"So what's your story, Jack? Who are you, really, under the tough guy exterior?" asked Sora. Jack was silent for a second.

"I don't know why you're asking. You already know, cause you're nosy enough to ask everyone else who I am." said Jack curtly. Sora took this as "I don't want to talk anymore." and they flew in silence.

_Yen Sid's Tower_

Mickey appeared in front of the tower holding the Star Shard. He walked inside and ran up to Yen Sid's Study. "Yen Sid, Jack went after Terra alone and…." began Mickey.

"I know what Jack has done. He got captured by Xehanort, but managed to escape along with Kairi. I have just learned that Jack finally decided to join Sora." said Yen Sid although he looked very worried.

"Yen Sid, what's wrong?" asked Mickey. Yen Sid stood and looked at his desk.

"I have had a vision, perhaps of the near future. And it does not bode well." he said. Mickey jumped in shock.

"What happened?!" he exclaimed. Yen Sid waved his hands and a small cloud appeared on his desk with a sort of screen in the middle for them look through.

"It will be better to show you." said Yen Sid. Mickey walked up and looked inside.

"Oh!" he exclaimed.

_Sometime in the near future…._

Jack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, and Ventus all stood in front of Xehanort's stronghold, which was no longer invisible. Jack looked at everyone else. "Leon and the others can't buy us much more time. We have to end this, now." he told the others. They nodded, and proceeded to enter the fortress.

They all walked inside, and the door closed behind them. (**Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2) **They all summoned their keyblades as Ansem SOD and Pete dropped down in front of them. "Pete!" exclaimed Mickey.

Pete smiled and laughed, his bright yellow eyes very visible. "Dat's right, little King! I'm a vessel of Xehanort now! Ain't no way you're stopping me!" declared Pete.

"Watch us!" yelled Riku as he and Mickey charged at the two vessels. Mickey jumped up to attack Pete, but Pete threw a casual punch and knocked the King across the room. Mickey jumped up again and came running back at Pete.

Riku swung Way to the Dawn at Ansem, who back flipped away, summoning his shadowy other. Ansem came hurling at Riku, who rolled away and hit him with Dark Aura. He turned to the others. "Go! Don't let Xehanort get away!" he yelled. Sora nodded, and they ran up the stairs to the next level.

Aqua jumped out of the way as Braig appeared standing upside down in the air. Vanitas walked out of a Dark Portal behind them, and Ven turned with a murderous look. "Keep going." he said to Sora. As the three ascended to the top level, Ven charged Vanitas, who clashed his keyblade onto Ven's. Ven unleashed a flurry of lightning- fast attacks consisting thrusts, spins, and flips. Vanitas jumped to a safe distance.

Aqua deflected Braig's arrows and tried to get closer, but Braig was keeping his distance. He teleported behind her and kept firing.

_**(end Vim and Vigor)**_

As Sora and Jack reached the top floor, which was just a circular pillar with no walls and about 20 feet in diameter, Kairi found herself blocked at the top of the stairs by a barrier. Sora and Jack held their keyblades ready. **(A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep) **

Xehanort came out of a Dark Portal in front of them. "Well, well. If it isn't my two favorite people in the world." said Xehanort smiling.

"Which one of us do you want, Xehanort?" demanded Jack. Xehanort just kept smiling.

"Why don't you come and find out?" said Xehanort summoning a red and black keyblade that Jack recognized as Terra's Chaos Ripper. "Xehanort!" yelled Jack rushing forward. Sora was not far behind him.

Jack clashed with Xehanort in a flurry of heavy blows. Sora came in behind and attempted to surprise Xehanort. Xehanort pushed Jack away and blocked Sora's attack. As Jack came sprinting back, Xehanort pushed Sora into the barrier on the stairs, stunning Sora for a few seconds. He locked keyblades with Jack. "Give into the Darkness, my apprentice! Look below!" yelled Xehanort gleefully. Jack looked down at the foot of the tower and gasped.

Aqua stood wounded, Mickey was on the ground unconscious, and Riku and Ven held their keyblades at the four vessels. They had the heroes trapped in a circle.

Xehanort smiled. "You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that Rage and Despair! Use the Darkness!" he yelled. Jack looked at Xehanort, disgusted.

"You won't use me like you did Terra! I will not be your Pawn of Darkness! I WILL send you into the Depths of Darkness!" he roared. He used all of his strength and put Xehanort on the defensive. Xehanort pushed him back, and he jumped into the air for an overhead strike. Xehanort saw it coming, and he grabbed Jack in mid-air by the throat. "You'll have to kill me to stop me, Xehanort!" he yelled. Xehanort smiled.

"You are of more use to me alive." he replied.

"Jack!" yelled Sora charging at Xehanort. Xehanort blocked Sora with his keyblade, and Darkness surrounded his hand holding Jack's throat. He closed his fist as hard as he could around Jack's throat. Jack repulsed, and then went limp. Xehanort smiled as he tossed Jack off the pillar. "JACK!" yelled Sora.

Xehanort turned his keyblade to Sora and began glowing with Darkness. "Sora!" yelled Kairi who was helpless to do anything.

Jack fell several stories down. Still falling, he uttered a silent Cure and felt his throat heal. He then stuck his keyblade into the pillar, stopping his descent. "Sora!" he heard Kairi yell. He looked up with fury in his heart.

"If Xehanort wants Darkness….," uttered Jack as he began to glow with a Dark aura about him, "THEN I WILL GIVE IT TO HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME, XEHANORT?! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" yelled Jack as his Dark Aura exploded around him and he sprinted up the pillar back to Xehanort. "XEHANORT!" yelled Jack as his eyes began to turn yellow.

_End Vision. _**(End A Battle of Great Valor)**

Mickey backed up, shocked. "Yes, so you see what has me so worried." said Yen Sid. Mickey looked at his old master.

"Jack gave in to the Darkness. That's a scary thought." said Mickey. Yen Sid looked out at the stars.

"Xehanort wants either Sora or Jack for his final vessel, that much is clear. Exactly who he wants, however, I could not say." he said. Mickey prepared to leave when Yen Sid spoke again. "We must be cautious, Mickey. From here, the situation will only get more critical." said the sorcerer. Mickey nodded, and walked out the door ready to figure out just what was going on.

**There's your sneak peek, guys! Hope I did ok with the fighting, but remember, this is just a sneak peek. The real thing will be much more complex. Only two people voted on my poll, so please vote everyone. Some of you might think Jack has a more prominent role than Sora, but that is not the case, I promise. Sora is still THE main character. Anyway, that's all I got. See you soon, everyone!**


	16. Ch 16 Eternal Winter

**Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the sneak preview and I hope it will keep you all guessing. Thanks to TWI1IGHTMAST3R for helping me find a song good for Jack's Theme. Here's my shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you and I will try to make it as epic as possible.**

**Celeron96: Lol then I did it right. It most definitely will be!**

**Starlol9: Thank you. You won't figure that out until it happens! I'm so cruel!**

**Ok, Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Jack's Theme songs. They are the property of Square Enix and X-Ray Dog. Jack is all I own. Now on to the next Disney World!**

Chapter 16: Eternal Winter

Radiant Garden…

Sora and Jack landed in the market of Radiant Garden. The castle looked like it had been under a massive attack, but all was quiet now. "What happened here?" asked Sora. Jack began walking to the castle.

"Xehanort sent Vanitas to kidnap Kairi right after her, Aqua, and Riku landed here. As soon as he got her, the Heartless disappeared. Kairi was in the cell next to mine, and we both escaped at the same time." explained Jack. Sora ran to catch up with the other man.

They walked up the path to the Postern, looking for anybody they knew. They didn't see anybody at the postern, so they went into the castle. They walked into Ansem's Study and found themselves in a meeting of sorts. All the wrecked furniture had been replaced with a long table that Riku, Aqua, Zack, Auron, Kain, Vincent, Lea, and the Restoration Committee sat around talking. As the two men walked into the room, every head turned and looked at them.

"Hey, guys. We're back." said Sora. Leon stood up.

"Sora, you're just in time." he said. He looked at Jack. "And you are..?" he asked. Jack cleared his throat.

"Master Jack, former apprentice to Master Eraqus, of the keyblade." he announced. Zack and Cloud looked at him and nodded in greeting. All the others said their own versions of "hello." Riku shook his hand, astonished that he was finally meeting the mysterious man. Aqua, however, walked slowly up to Jack as the others moved away to give the two friends room.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, I just…" he began but was unable to finish his sentence. As he had begun talking, Aqua had slapped him across the face. Jack looked up with a confused expression. "What's wrong with you!?" he yelled. Aqua wagged her finger at him.

"Don't you yell at me! That was for putting me through all this these last few weeks! You show up with your hood covering your face, tell me a little information, and then walk off into the unknown! What's wrong with me? How about what's wrong with you!" yelled Aqua angrily. Jack just looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes.

"This isn't the time for this." he said quietly. Aqua sighed.

"Fine. Sora, Riku, come with us. Excuse us, everyone." said Aqua walking out the door as the other three followed her silently. They walked down to Merlin's house, which was empty.

They shut the door, and Aqua turned to Jack. "You'll be traveling with us, so anything you tell me, they need to hear as well." she said firmly. Jack nodded in agreement, and told her everything that had happened since he had last seen her. At the end, Aqua was satisfied.

"Well, we should get going. The longer we stay here, the stronger Xehanort will get. We need to get to the last two worlds and bring Ven back." said Sora. Everyone nodded, and Riku went to Yen Sid's computer. Lea appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lea, we need to go. Can you tell everyone for us?" he said. The red-head nodded.

"Sure thing. But if you need me, I'll be at Yen Sid's tower seeing Roxas. Got it memorized?" said Lea smirking as the computer went dark. The four went outside, summoning their riders and heading for the closest world, which was one they had not been to before.

Frozen Forest, ?...

The group landed in the middle of a forest frozen in winter. They looked around. "Where are we?" asked Sora. Jack looked at his readings screen on his wrist.

"No data for this world has been gathered." it read. Jack sighed.

"We'll just have to find some locals and find out where we are." he said. They began walking through the forest. After a while, they began to hear roaring water, as if from a waterfall.

"What's that noise?" asked Aqua.

"Stay where you are, humans!" yelled a low, animal-like voice. They turned and saw where the water was coming from. They ran to the edge and saw a melting waterfall with ice at the bottom. Three humans, one boy and two girls, were standing at the edge of the ice. The boy was pointing a sword at a pack of wolves that were coming every closer.

"Peter!" yelled the younger girl.

"We both know you haven't got it in you!" yelled the biggest wolf, apparently the leader of the pack. **(Enter the Void, Birth by Sleep) **

The group summoned their keyblades and jumped down onto the ice, next to the three humans. It was then that Sora noticed there were two beavers hiding among the two girls. "We're here to help." said Riku. They boy quickly glanced at them and nodded. Aqua cast Blizzaga on the waterfall to freeze it and buy them time, but the spell had no effect.

"What?" she gasped. The head wolf lunged at the boy, but Jack knocked it away with a shoulder bash. The wolf looked at them stunned.

"Three more sons of Adam and another daughter of Eve? what sorcery is this?!" he exclaimed. It was then that the rest of the ice broke, unleashing the river. The wolves scattered, and the boy stabbed his sword into the ice. The girls and beavers cleaved to him. The keybladers summoned their riders and hovered above.

**(end Enter the Void)**

The humans and beavers were washed downstream. The keybladers flew in to pick them up. Jack brought the boy onto the back of his rider, Aqua got the girls, and Riku got the beavers. They all flew down to the shore and dismissed the riders.

"Everyone alright?" asked Sora. The boy nodded.

"Thanks for the help." he said shakily.

"Where are we?" asked Jack.

"Blimey, they don't know either." muttered one the beavers, obviously male.

"You're in Narnia, the Realm of Aslan." explained the other beaver, a female.

"Where are you headed?" asked Aqua.

"To Aslan's camp. We would be grateful if you'd join us." said the older girl. The keybladers nodded in agreement. Sora and Riku walked up front with the humans and beavers, but Aqua hung back with Jack.

"Do you know anything about this Aslan?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Who is he?" she continued. Jack looked at her.

"He's the guardian of the Realm of Light, the strongest denizen of Light to ever live. I've always wanted to seek advice from his wisdom, but I never could track him down. He comes and goes from world to world, checking the balance between light and Darkness." explained Jack. Aqua looked ahead and smiled. They could not wait to meet this Aslan.

**So what do you think of the world I chose? And tell me what you think of Jack's two themes, Final Hour by X-ray Dog and Truth Revealed from FFX. Do you think they fit him or not? Review and let me know! Well , till next time guys! Peace.**


	17. Ch 17 The Lion, The Witch, the Keyblade

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 17 for you! Here's my shoutouts:**

**angelicwinds: Thank you. I understand, and I'm glad you liked it!**

**TWI1LIGHTMAST3R: Thank you. I'm glad you like the world!**

**Starlol9: Thank you, and I hope I updated soon enough!**

**Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square Enix. I do not own it. If I did, KH3 would have come out already. I also do not own Final Fantasy or Jack's Theme songs.**

**All I own is Jack!**

Chapter 17: The Lion, The Witch, and the Keyblade.

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Jack, and the humans and beavers trudged on through the woods. After a few hours of walking, Sora suddenly felt warm. He looked around, and realized that the snow and icicles had melted all around them. The female beaver clapped in joy. "Aslan has returned!" she exclaimed happily.

They heard a horn in the distance, and made their way toward the sound. They came upon a camp of various creatures: centaurs, fauns, and other creatures. All of them stopped and bowed in respect to the newcomers. The group kept walking to the middle of the camp, where a tent larger than those surrounding them sat. Peter, the girls, and the beavers kneeled and bowed. The keybladers stood off to the side.

A massive lion, larger than any of them had ever seen, walked out of the tent and went to stand in front of the group. "Welcome, Peter, son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you beavers. You have my thanks." said the lion in a deep, trustworthy voice. He looked at the group. "But where is the fourth?" he asked. The keybladers looked as well, confused. Peter stood to explain.

"Sir, he…It's my fault." he stammered. Aslan nodded. The lion turned to the keybladers, and then back at the others.

"If you all will give us a few moments, I wish to speak with this group alone." he announced. The rest of the camp nodded and returned to their business. Aslan led the four into his tent, which was empty except for a massive blanket in the middle. Aslan went to this blanket and sat staring at the group expectantly. Jack was the first to speak.

"Aslan, sir. It is such an honor as I cannot describe with words. I have spent many years trying to find you and seek advice." he said bowing. Aslan chuckled.

"Your kind words honor me, Jack of the Keyblade." he responded. Jack looked up, startled. Aslan nodded.

"Yes, I know your name. I also know of Sora, Riku, and Aqua. I know much because of my travels between the worlds. My job as guardian of the Light is not something that one bears lightly." he explained. Sora cleared his throat.

"Aslan, sir? We were wondering if you had any advice on pressing matters. We need a way to stop Xehanort. We also need a way of bringing Aqua and Jack's friend Ventus back. He's lost his heart." Sora explained. Aslan looked at him thoughtfully.

"I know very well of Xehanort's plans to forge the x-blade, a weapon that does not belong in any world. I also know of Ventus, but I'm afraid I cannot help you. The only thing that will bring him back is Sora and Aqua both at the adequate strength to perform the process of body and partial heart separation. I must tell you, that process has never been tested, and anything could happen." explained Aslan. Aqua opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice in the distance.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!" yelled a little dwarf walking in front of four men with one eye each who were holding up a throne with a cold evil looking woman on it. Aslan and the keybladers stood side by side facing her. Peter had just recently killed the Witch's wolf and returned their brother, Edmund. Peter and the girls currently stood off to the side with Ed, looking at the Witch in disgust. She stood up and stepped down in front of Aslan and the keybladers. She looked them up and down and then rested her eyes on Aslan.

"You've a traitor in your midst, Aslan." she said smiling. Peter drew his sword. Jadis only smiled and continued looking at Aslan. "You know the ancient law, Aslan. That boy is to die on the Stone Table." she said evilly. The crowd gave an angry cry and drew their weapons.

"Enough!" yelled Aslan silencing the crowd immediately. He turned to the Witch. I will talk with you alone." he said and walked into the tent.

Several hours later, the Witch emerged and left with her troops. Aslan came out of his tent and motioned for Jack to speak with him in private. "You know what has been done, and I know the question you would ask of me." said Aslan. Jack sighed.

"Terra, what can be done? Is it possible? Can I still save him?" asked Jack desperately. Aslan nodded.

"It won't be easy, but it is possible." said the lion. Jack nodded and left the tent.

THE NEXT MORNING….

Peter, Edmund, and the keybladers stood around a map drawing battle plans. "What are your orders?" asked Jack. Peter bent over the map.

ON THE BATTLEFIELD…

**(Enter the Void, Birth by Sleep)**

Peter, Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Jack stood at the front of their entire army, waiting. Suddenly, the Witch appeared on the horizon, but instead of her army from before, she now was followed by an army of Heartless! "What?" gasped Sora. Pete appeared alongside the Witch.

"Charge!" yelled Peter. With a roar, Aslan's army charged toward the Witch led by Peter and the keybladers.

AT THE STONE TABLE…..

"Lucy, Aslan's gone. We should go." said Susan tearfully. Lucy nodded and they turned to walk away before hearing a crack. They turned again to see Aslan standing before them alive. Aslan nodded.

"Come. Peter will need all the help he can get." said Aslan.

ON THE BATTLEFIELD…

Peter took down a Large Body Heartless and kicked a Shadow away. Aqua unleashed her magic skills on a group of Soldier Heartless. Riku took on Pete in a fierce onslaught. Sora and Jack made their way toward the Witch. They saw her walk toward Peter, her stone staff stretched out. Edmund appeared with a cry and brought his sword down upon it. The Witch turned and stabbed Edmund in the stomach unhesitatingly. Edmund fell with a gasp. This was witnessed my Peter, who charged the Witch in a fury. Sora and Jack leaped in to help as well. Peter's sword rang as it clashed with the Witches. Sora used Salvation on the Witch, but as the light cleared, he saw her fist come toward him and was too slow to react. He was knocked away, leaving Jack to back up Peter. Jack struck the Witch in the back, who wasn't expecting it. Peter then brought his sword across her chest. The Witch fell with a thud. Peter looked at Jack as Sora, Riku, and Aqua came running up. They turned to walk away. **(end Enter the Void)**

**(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

They heard Pete laugh and turned again to see the Witch stand back up, this time with an Aura of Darkness surrounding her. The group readied their weapons, but the Witch knocked the keybladers away with one swipe of her hand. Peter stood defiant on front of her. He swung his sword and fought as hard as he could against the Witch. They suddenly heard a thunderous roar. Both combatants turned to see Aslan running down toward the duo. The Witch used this distraction to knock Peter onto his back, where he was helpless. She put her sword into a thrusting position.

"Good night, little king." she said evilly. Before she could finish him off, Aslan came on top of her, finishing the job in a matter of seconds. **(end The Encounter)**

"It is finished. And I believe your time here has ended as well." said Aslan turning to the keybladers, who nodded.

"That's right. We've got one more world and we can restore Ven." said Aqua. The others nodded, and summoned their riders. Aslan raised a paw.

"Good luck to you all. You will need it to defeat Xehanort." said the lion. The group nodded, and flew off into the stars, heading to meet up with the King.

**Phew! I wanted to finish Narnia this chapter so I can stay on schedule. Next world, if you hadn't already guessed it, is Disney Castle! We're getting close to Ven, so get ready, all you Ventus lovers! Everyone please review and I'll see you in a couple of days!**


	18. Ch 18 Disney Castle

**Hey everyone! Chapter 17 has five reviews! Yayy, thanks everyone! Here's me shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you and I made Aslan like that on purpose.**

**angelicwinds: Yupp, lol. It wasn't one of the worlds, but it definitely should have been.**

**Wielder-of-Darkness: Thank you so much! I'm doing my best! Welcome!**

**Starlol: Thank you. I'm glad you like it!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you and yes Ven is coming back soon! I'm so excited!**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are the properties of Disney and Square Enix. Jack's Theme 1 belongs to X-Ray Dog.**

**Hey everyone, if there's a song from KH or Final Fantasy or just something you like that want to see on here, send it to me, and I'll check it out!**

**I own nothing except for Jack!**

Chapter 18: Returning to Disney Castle

Jack, Sora, Riku, and Aqua flew through the Lanes Between toward Disney Castle, the last world before they could go restore Ven. They heard massive engines approaching behind them, and they turned. A gummi ship was catching up to them. "Hey, everybody!" Mickey called out. Donal and Goofy sat inside with the King.

"Hey, your Majesty!" Sora yelled back.

"Let's all go down together!" suggested the King. The group nodded in agreement and led the way down to the world.

Unknown to the group and the King, two figures covered in Darkness secretly boarded the ship, which allowed them to pass through the world's defenses.

DISNEY CASTLE COURTYARD…..

The keybladers stood on the courtyard waiting as the King parked the gummi ship in the hangar. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked out onto the grass. Donald and Goofy both ran to Sora and three shared a goofy hug. Mickey smiled at Riku and Aqua and then looked at Jack, who looked at the ground sheepishly. Mickey softened his gaze and nodded.

"I understand, Jack. And I forgive you." he said. Jack looked up, smiled, and nodded. Mickey began walking into the castle followed by the others. They walked into the Library, and Minnie, Pluto, and Daisy came running up. Minnie and Mickey embraced, Pluto ran around the group happily, and Daisy tapped her foot at Donald, who looked confused.

"Donald, you forgot our date AGAIN!" she finally yelled. Donald looked down, ashamed.

"Daisy, I…" he began, but Daisy shook her head.

"One more word, and you won't sit for a week!" she said angrily. Sora sniggered behind Donald. The duck heard Sora, and turned immediately.

"You're laughing now, but all I have to do is go get Kairi!" said Donald smiling slyly. Sora stopped at once.

"What are you talking about? Kairi and I aren't even together." defended Sora. Everyone in the group rolled their eyes at Sora's comment.

Chip and Dale came running into the room. "King Mickey! King Mickey!" they screeched. The group turned in alarm.

"Two men covered in Darkness came out of your ship, and they're headed for the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Dale yelled. The group gasped.

"Donald, Goofy, stay here and protect the Queen." commanded the King as he, Sora, Jack, Aqua, and Riku sprinted to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

They made their way to the throne, and Mickey activated the passageway. They raced into the Hall of the Cornerstone and summoned their keyblades. Two figures, one with an extremely long katana, the other holding a red staff, stood in front the Cornerstone. Both turned to the group.

"Well, well. I had a feeling that this mission would not go silently." said Seymour raising his staff. Sephiroth raised his Masamune. Jack rushed toward Sephiroth. Sora and Mickey followed, leaving Riku and Aqua to face Seymour. **(Challenge, FFX)**

Riku ran toward Seymour, ready to strike the mage. He rolled away as Seymour nearly took his head off with his staff. Aqua shot Thundaga at Seymour, but the blue-haired man raised a hand and deflected the attack. "You think you can use magic against me?" said Seymour laughing. Aqua grit her teeth and ran at Seymour.

she jumped into the air for an aerial combo. Seymour blocked her attack, but this left him open for a surprise assault from Riku. Riku got a four-hit combo and finished with Dark Aura. Seymour backed away. He looked down at his chest, which had blood coming in a thin line. "Unpleasant." he said calmly. He floated up into the air and began to transform. His skin became like metal, his hands became claws, and he was covered in armor.

"I will grant you sleep eternal!" yelled Seymour. Riku ran forward again with Aqua right behind. **(end Challenge)**

**(One-Winged Angel, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Sephiroth looked at Sora, Mickey, and Jack. "The three strongest lights, all assembled to fight me. I'm flattered. But you should know, only Cloud can truly defeat me." said Sephiroth smiling. Sora lunged forward to thrust Sephiroth in the stomach, but the one winged angel spun away and hit Sora with a quick combo. Mickey flipped into the air for an overhead strike as Jack came around behind the vessel. Caught between two attacks, Sephiroth floated up in the air.

"Descend, Heartless Angel." said Sephiroth calmly. Jack attempted to stop it like before, but Sephiroth dodged. Jack used the last resort.

"Reflect!" he shielded himself, Mickey, and Sora. Jack rushed forward and engaged Sephiroth again. Sephiroth swung for Jack's head, who ducked and kicked Sephiroth in the gut with both legs, propelling away.** (end One-Winged Angel)**

As the two fights raged on, a third figure appeared in the room. He crossed the room unseen and stood in front of the Cornerstone before witnessed. "Jack, someone's by the Cornerstone!" yelled Mickey. Jack ran at a full sprint toward the man as Mickey and Sora took on Sephiroth. Jack raised his keyblade and swung at the man, but the man suddenly pushed Jack away with one hand and summoned Terra's Chaos Ripper. The keyblade become covered in Darkness, and Xehanort slashed it multiple times at the Cornerstone. In a flash of blinding light, the Cornerstone was gone, destroyed.

Xehanort turned and smiled. "This world belongs to the Darkness now!" he exclaimed as Heartless poured into the world. Screams could be heard above. Xehanort, Sephiroth, and Seymour vanished into their Dark Portals. The keybladers looked at each other in fear.

"We have to get everyone to the gummi hangar! We have to evacuate this world!" exclaimed Mickey. They nodded, and made their way back to the Library. Donald and Goofy knocked away some Heartless as they came in.

"Get everyone to the gummi ships! We'll explain later!" said the King urgently. Minnie nodded, and they all left the Library.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

The Keybladers led the way as a hundred gummi ships followed behind them. "Where can we take everyone?" asked Aqua.

"Radiant Garden. That's the only world we know with enough space for everyone. We need to rendezvous with Lea, Roxas, and Kairi anyway." said Jack. They led the ships to Radiant Garden.

Leon met them in the market. "Sorry to dump this on you, Leon, but we need you to house everyone. Disney Castle was taken by the Darkness." explained Sora. Leon raised his eyebrows, looking at the number of people.

"We'll fit everyone in." he assured them. They nodded, and Sora, Jack, Riku, Aqua, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left in the King's gummi ship, heading for Yen Sid's Tower.

YEN SID'S TOWER…

The group walked into the sorcerer's study. Yen Sid sat at his desk, and Lea, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine stood around the room. They all greeted and turned to Yen Sid. "Disney Castle is gone." said Riku. Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes, I am aware. However, now is the time for Ventus to return to us." said Yen Sid. Sora and Aqua stepped forward.

"Sir, Aslan told us that we'll have to use body and partial heart separation." said Sora. Yen Sid nodded.

"Yes, that is what we will have to do. This process has never been attempted, but it is possible. Aqua will take you to Ventus' body, and Sora, you will have to enter the Station of Awakening and attempt to free Ventus' heart, but not your own. My belief is that you will have a ferocious battle within your own mind. One of Xehanort's vessels still has a strong hold over Ven's heart, one that will need to be removed." explained Yen Sid.

"Xehanort won't willingly let us bring Ven back." Riku put in. Yen Sid nodded.

"You will have all of the backup we can spare. All of you, except for Namine, will follow Aqua to Ventus' body. I will watch over you all while this occurs. Do not let Xehanort get in your way." said the sorcerer. The group nodded, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jack all went into Mickey's gummi ship.

"To Castle Oblivion." said Aqua determinedly. Mickey nodded, and the ship set off into the stars. Aqua felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jack, who was staring into space.

"We Will get him back, Aqua. Both of them. Ven doesn't even know that I'm the one who gave him the keyblade." said Jack. Aqua looked back.

"You never told him?" she said confused. Jack shook his head.

"I never told you, either. But that's something I need to do. I owe Ven that much." said Jack. Aqua nodded and looked into the stars.

**There you go guys! Get ready for Ven to come back. And don't get used to any of the characters, cause none of them are guaranteed to live! Lol just kidding, I'm so cruel! Anyway, That's all I got guys, so see you next Time!**


	19. Ch 19 The Vessels

**Hello everyone! Here's my shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you and yes, Traverse Town would be good for the refugees as well.**

**angelicwinds: Yeah Ven's coming soon! Thank you.**

**Shugo Kairi Lin Fatewin: Thank you and welcome to the story!**

**Starlol9: Yes, poor Disney Castle! Thank you!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I know, right? Xehanort's so evil! Thank you!**

**Ok, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else. If I did, we'd all be playing KH3 right now and I'd remake the series to include Jack! On to the story!**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 19: The Vessels

XEHANORT'S STRONGHOLD, GAIA RUINS…..

**(Theme of the Organization, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Xehanort and his eleven vessels each sat on their thrones. Xemnas, Ansem, Braig, and Vanitas' thrones were higher up, closer to his than the rest. Braig looked at their leader, irritated. "You mind sharing your grand master plan with the rest of us?" he finally said. The other vessels looked at Xehanort in curiosity. Xehanort smiled.

"Darkness begets Light, and too much Light upsets the balance. An equal measure of both will give us what we need to forge the x-blade and unleash the second Keyblade War. Sora and Jack stand as our strongest opponents. It is in one of them that our final needed vessel waits." Xehanort said gleefully. Sephiroth stood and faced Xehanort.

"What about Cloud? You promised me that he would be mine. After all, this was my home world. I led you here." demanded Sephiroth.

"Rest assured, Sephiroth, you will face Cloud in combat. Those fools will not take all of us on with just seven warriors. Who then will they turn to? Cloud, Zack, Auron, and the rest. You all will have your revenge on those who usurped you." said Xehanort confidently. The vessels were satisfied, so everyone got up to leave. Pete and Maleficent walked out to head back to her home world. Isa and Braig walked out to stand guard. Vanitas, Xemnas, and Ansem followed Xehanort to the top floor of the fortress, Hades went back to his Underworld, Young Xehanort watched Sephiroth for a moment before going to join his adult counterpart. Seymour and Sephiroth were left standing in the room alone.

**(end Theme of the Organization) **

"That Xehanort thinks he has it all under control." observed Seymour. Sephiroth glanced at the blue haired man.

"One day, they will defeat him, and I'm not gonna save him." he replied. He turned to stand in front of Seymour. "You know, you and I alone could take this x-blade for ourselves. We fought together back at that wretched castle of light. Are you with me?" he asked Seymour.

Seymour observed Sephiroth for several moments, apparently in deep thought. He finally spoke. "Indeed, you and I do not need these mortals. We can rule the worlds ourselves. We will destroy the worlds! We will save them!" said Seymour maniacally. Sephiroth grinned, finally finding someone as passionate as he was. He turned to Seymour once more.

"Do you remember your home world?" he asked sincerely. Seymour looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Indeed, I do. It was a world ravaged by a creature called Sin. The people could only flee in terror at the creature's wrath. I was a Maester in a religion called Yevon. Yevon was full of secrets. So I went searching in the heart of Yevon, and found the world's keyhole. I unleashed the Heartless on my world. I watched the pathetic people run in terror, torn between them and Sin. My world fell into Darkness. Some of the inhabitants of my world escaped. I learned that Tidus and Wakka washed up on Destiny Islands and lost their memories. Auron appeared here as well." explained Seymour. Sephiroth nodded.

"I am the embodiment of Cloud's Darkness. I was born many years ago, when the Darkness first found Cloud's heart. This was my world. I served in a special group called SOLDIER. I served alongside Zack, and my friends Angeal and Genesis. But one day, after Angeal had died and Genesis had deserted me, I found my purpose: to rid the universe of Light. And so I began searching for the Promised Land, leaving my world to fall into Darkness." Sephiroth said.

Both men looked the other through. They were a perfect duo. With one last nod to each other, each turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

INSIDE OF TERRA-XEHANORT….

Terra and Master Eraqus stood opposite a very happy Master Xehanort. "What are you so happy about, old man?" asked Terra. Xehanort just kept smiling.

"Why, you ask? I come ever closer to my goal! The x-blade will be forged, and the door to the Keyblade War unlocked!" he shouted gleefully.

"You are still a fool, Xehanort. I once thought of you as an older brother! Why did you strike me down? Are you that far gone, Xehanort?" said Eraqus shedding a couple tears. This just made Xehanort even more gleeful.

"You were only a minor obstacle in the way. You were a tool that I used, and then discarded when I had no further use for you." explained Xehanort.

"The day will come, that you are alone and defeated. What will you do then? Will you ask forgiveness and mercy?" continued Eraqus. Xehanort turned his back to them.

"That day won't come, Eraqus. I have all the backup plans I need." assured Xehanort.

"You underestimate Sora and Jack." Terra said suddenly.

"I do not know Sora, but I do know that Jack won't let you win, Xehanort!" insisted Eraqus. Xehanort turned to them again with a grin.

"You don't even know your fourth pupil's history, Eraqus. You see, he was my apprentice. I gave him the Keyblade." said Xehanort even happier. Eraqus stepped back.

"What!? No, that's not possible!" exclaimed Eraqus. Terra nodded.

"It is true, Master. But Jack turned away from Xehanort, and came to us. You know Jack wouldn't turn on us." he insisted. This satisfied Eraqus.

"It matters not what you believe about that young man. He will change nothing in the end." Xehanort said looking up.

**Yeah I know, boring chapter. Sorry but it had to be like this. I needed to show Terra and Master Eraqus. Seymour and Sephiroth have plans of their own. I'll try to update again soon! Review and see ya later!**


	20. Ch 20 Detour

**Hey, guys. Sorry, but I won't be updating again until probably Tuesday night at the earliest. I have a cross country meet tomorrow at 8, then I have to work at my job, then I have to get my professional pictures taken all Sunday, and then I have to do my History project. I'm sorry, but that's life.**

**Only two reviews to acknowledge. 54 of you are reading this story every time I update, so please review, everyone. Why will you not review?**

**Celeron96: Thank you. As for your guess, no that won't happen.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you. Yes, they are evil!**

**On to chapter 20, Let's see if we can get 45 reviews before chapter 22!**

**I own nothing but Jack.**

Chapter 20: Detour

The gummi ship had made it halfway to Castle Oblivion when they got a message from Leon. The man's face came up on the control screen. "What's up, Leon?" asked Sora worriedly.

"We don't have enough room to house all these refugees. You gotta come back and take them to Traverse Town." he said. The group sighed.

"Sorry, Ven. Just hang on a little longer." said Aqua quietly.

The ship turned around and headed back for Radiant Garden.

XEHANORT'S STRONGHOLD, GAIA RUINS…

All of the vessels had gathered again. Xehanort stood up to address the others. "Ventus is ready to be reawakened. Sora, Jack, and the others will attempt to revive him. We will, of course, allow this to happen because Ventus is one of the seven lights. However, we must not let them know that we want them to bring him back. We need the seven lights, and our thirteenth darkness." explained Xehanort. Braig spoke up.

"So, who exactly are the seven lights, old man? There's Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ven, and that little King, but who are the other two? Jack, Terra, Kairi, Lea, or Roxas?" he asked. Xehanort smiled. Isa shook his head in irritation.

"Kairi and the Nobody are not. Among the other three and Sora we will find the final two lights. In a little bit of time, either Sora or Jack shall fill this empty throne." explained Xehanort gesturing toward the vacant thirteenth throne.

RADIANT GARDEN…..

The group landed the gummi ship, and prepared to lead the refugees to Traverse Town. Leon walked up to Sora. "Yen Sid sent Ansem and Namine here ahead of you guys. We'll keep them safe. He also said to tell you that he doesn't know how much longer his tower will be safe. I don't know what you're getting into, Sora, but I hope you know that we've got your back." said Leon. Sora nodded, and the group headed out leading the refugees to Traverse Town.

TRAVERSE TOWN…

All of the gummi ships were parked, and the Disney Castle refugees were being moved into houses. As Sora and the group prepared to leave, Minnie came walking up to them. "Wait, Sora. I have something for you." she said placing something in Sora's hand. He looked down at it. It was a small glass shard glowing with a faint light. "The last piece of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale found it. I hope you find a good use for it." said Minnie. Sora nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you, your Highness. We will." he said respectfully. He nodded to his group, and they once again set out for Castle Oblivion.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

Sora, Jack, Aqua, and Mickey stood right outside the doors to the Castle. "It seems clear, but keep your guard up." whispered Jack. They motioned to where the rest of the group stood waiting, and they all walked inside. They stood in the first room, which looked the same as the rest of the Castle.

"You know the way, Aqua. You lead." said Sora. Aqua nodded and stepped forward when the Castle shook. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"What?!" exclaimed Lea. Isa and Braig appeared in front of them.

"Long time, no see, Axel." said Braig smiling. Lea grit his teeth.

"The name's LEA! L-E-A! Get it memorized!" he yelled as he summoned his keyblade. Roxas went to stand alongside him. Lea turned to the others. "Get going, we can handle these punks!" he smiled. Sora, Jack, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy ran to the next floor.

"Ven's on the thirteenth floor!" said Aqua. They found their path blocked again, this time by Maleficent, Pete, and Hades. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy engaged them, and the others kept climbing.

Ansem and Xemnas blocked their way this time. Riku and Kairi stopped to fight, and Sora, Jack, and Aqua kept going. On the twelfth floor, Young Xehanort and Xehanort himself appeared. Jack engaged both of them with a roar. Aqua opened the thirteenth floor so Sora could get to the Chamber of Waking, and then ran back to assist Jack. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

**(Roxas' Theme, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

The door closed behind Sora as he stepped into the hidden chamber. He looked cautiously around for any threat, but all he saw was one throne in the middle of the room. He slowly walked forward toward the throne. On it sat a boy about Sora's own age, except with spiky blonde hair. The boy wore tan and black clothing, and had a shoulder guard identical to Sora. Sora knew he was.

"Ventus. I'm here to bring you back." said Sora. He strode forward, realizing what needed to be done. He sank to the floor as he was sent to the Station of Awakening. **(end Roxas' Theme)**

Sora floated down to the platform and looked around, remembering Yen Sid's words. _"One of Xehanort's vessels still has a strong hold over Ventus." _Sora suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"He never was strong enough for a full union. But you on the other hand are the perfect candidate. Join with us now, and we can forge the x-blade!" exclaimed a boy identical to Sora with black hair. Sora turned to him and summoned his keyblade.

"Let Ven go, Vanitas! If you won't, then I'll make you!" he yelled as he charged the dark enigma.

**Short chapter, sorry. But I wanted to give you something for while I'm gone. Everything was rushed as well, sorry. I hope you can at least look forward to the next chapter. See you in a few days.**


	21. Ch 21 the Sixth Light

**Hey everyone! So I was wrong. My pictures didn't take as long as I thought and I can't finish my project until tomorrow! So that means you get an update! Yayy! Here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and I hope it is!**

**Starlol9: Lol, you tell him! Thank you.**

**Iscreamer1: Thank you. LOL that made fall out of my chair!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you. Yeah, go get him Sora!**

**Wielder-of-Darkness: Thank you, and I know, right? I'm ready to bring him back!**

**Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are the properties of Square Enix and Disney, blah blah blah. I own nothing but Jack. One more thing, I went back through BBS on Legendary and I finally got Blank Points! Woohoo!**

**On to the story….**

Chapter 21: The Sixth Light

**(unbreakable Chains, Birth by Sleep)**

Sora charged at the waiting Vanitas. He swung at the dark boy's head, but Vanitas teleported behind him. "Gotcha!" yelled Vanitas as he struck Sora in the back. Sora spun around and came at him again. He struck Vanitas with a three hit combo and followed it up by jumping into the air and slamming his keyblade down on the dark boy's head. Vanitas grunted and back flipped to the other side of the platform.

Vanitas began glowing with a dark aura, and smiled at Sora. "Playtime's over." he said smirking. Vanitas crossed the distance to Sora in a matter of seconds. Sora attempted to get behind him, but had to roll away as Vanitas sent a beam of Darkness shaped like an "X" at the keyblader. With a yell, Sora ran at Vanitas again. The dark boy hit Sora many times, but Sora was determined. He pushed through the hits and got to Vanitas, and unleashed a massive combo. Sora used a spin strike, and then hit Vanitas with a cross slash, and then jumped back and hit the boy with Salvation.

Vanitas looked up at Sora again. "My turn." he said. He disappeared, and Sora could not see him. He felt something grab him by the back of the neck, and was lifted into the air. Vanitas held onto his throat with an evil smirk. "What's yours is mine!" he yelled. Sora was thrown even higher into the air and shot with balls of Darkness before falling and crashing into the ground. Vanitas floated down to the ground and waited for Sora to get up. **(end Unbreakable Chains)**

In the castle…. **(The 13****th**** Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Lea swung his keyblade at Isa. Isa simply blocked it with his claymore and knocked Lea away, who slammed into the wall with a yell. The red head put a hand on his knee and weakly pointed his keyblade at Isa. "You should have kept your chakrams, Lea." Isa said coldly.

'_Geez, how long does that kid need?'_ thought Lea as he charged Isa again.

Roxas was not having much more luck with Braig. The Nobody swung Oathkeeper in vain as the shooter kept teleporting away. "C'mon Roxas, I thought you were better than this!" smiled Braig. Roxas grit his teeth.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He ran toward Braig again, but he just teleported away.

"That won't work, Rox." taunted Braig. Roxas thought for a moment. He threw Oathkeeper at Braig and ran to the left. Braig teleported to avoid the keyblade, but didn't know he was heading right for Roxas until Oblivion cut through his back. He grunted, and turned to point his arrowgun at the blonde, but it was knocked away. Roxas brought Oathkeeper back to his hand and pointed them both at Braig. The shooter put up his hands in surrender.

"Oops-a-daisy! Well, see ya later, kid!" he said as he backed into a portal. Roxas ran to help Lea.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were struggling against Maleficent, Pete, and Hades. Donald ran forward to engage Hades in a clash of Fire. Goofy knocked Pete over with his shield. They both turned as Mickey went flying across the room. Pete and Hades ran into portals as Donald and Goofy looked up at Dragon-Maleficent. "Uh-oh!" yelled Goofy.

Riku was too busy fighting Ansem to help Kairi with Xemnas. Ansem sent his shadowy other after Riku, trying to hold him down. Riku shot it away with Dark Aura. He struck Ansem with a five hit combo, but then Ansem sent Riku flying across the room.

Xemnas slashed his Ethereal Blades at Kairi, hitting her with a massive combo. Kairi jumped back and attempted to cast Cure on herself, but Xemnas saw it coming and hit her the final time. "AH!" screamed Kairi as she was struck down.

"No!" yelled Riku striking Ansem through and sprinting to Xemnas. Ansem grabbed him and held him while Xemnas pointed his Ethereal Blade at Kairi's neck.

Jack and Aqua were overcoming the Xehanorts. They heard Kairi scream as Young Xehanort retreated. Jack looked at Aqua. "Go!" he yelled Aqua nodded and ran back down toward Kairi. Jack turned to Xehanort determinedly.

"Now really, I'd like to fight someone new sometime, you know." said Xehanort calmly. Jack dashed forward toward the villain. Xehanort blocked his attack with Chaos Ripper.

STATION OF AWAKENING…. **(end The 13****th**** Struggle)**

Sora attempted to stand, but was unable to. Vanitas smirked. "What's wrong? Giving up already?" he taunted. Sora tried to catch his breath, but could see no way out of it. A bright light appeared from within Sora. A ghostly Ven stood between Sora and Vanitas. He kept Vanitas at bay with his back while looking at Sora.

"Sora, use my most powerful attack. It's called Ars Arcanum." said the blonde as he touched Sora's keyblade. Sora stood and nodded. Ven smiled. "You ready?" he asked. Sora nodded. Ven looked up, and in another flash of light was gone. Sora ran at Vanitas, and began to use Ven's attack. He swung his keyblade in a series of flips, spins, and thrusts. He finished it by jumping into the air and throwing his keyblade at Vanitas. The dark boy gasped, and fell. His body lay fading, until the Darkness took it away. Sora smiled as he felt himself going back to his body.

CASTLE OBLIVION…..

Sora stood up off the floor and looked at Ven's body. "Hope this works." he muttered. He took the Cornerstone Shard and stabbed it into his chest. "C'mon, Ven." he muttered. His chest gave a jolt, and he withdrew the Shard. What looked like half of a heart was stuck on the tip. Sora ran toward Ven and stuck the shard into the blonde's chest.

LOWER FLOORS…..** (Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

All of the heroes were gathered in the first room to take on the remaining villains, Xehanort and Isa. Donald and Goofy were knocked aside by Xehanort. Lea and Kairi were too wounded to fight. Jack, Aqua, Riku, and Mickey were the only ones left. Xehanort teleported behind Aqua and hit her with Ars Solum before she could heal. "Aqua!" yelled Jack. Isa smacked the King away with his massive claymore. Riku was grabbed by Isa and held again. Roxas had vanished several minutes ago. Jack stood alone against them.

"NO!" yelled a new voice. Isa was knocked into the wall by a thrown keyblade. Sora ran to Xehanort at the same time Jack did. A blonde looking like Roxas rushed at Isa holding a keyblade backhand just like Jack, except in his right hand. He hit Isa with a quick six-hit combo, and the blue haired man retreated, leaving Xehanort alone. He smiled. **(end Terra's Theme)**

"Congratulations, on your seventh Light. Welcome back, Ventus." he said vanishing.

Jack and Sora cast Cure on everyone, and let Roxas out again. Aqua stood up and coughed, before looking around and seeing Ven. She gasped, and tears came down her face as she ran toward her friend. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Ven ran forward and hugged Aqua. "Hey, Aqua. I'm back." he said happily. He looked around the room. "Hey, Mickey! Lea, long time, no see!" he said happily. Mickey nodded smiling, and Lea ran up and punched him on the shoulder.

"You finally made it, Ventus!" he greeted. Ven's eyes went around the room before he saw another old friend who was quietly standing in the corner.

"Jack!" he yelled running up to the man. He wrapped his arms around Jack, who awkwardly patted his back until he let go. "It's been so long, but you and Aqua haven't changed!" he said. Ven looked around the room one more time, but didn't see who he was looking for. "Terra." he said disappointedly.

"Terra's next." said Jack putting a hand on Ven's shoulder. Ven looked up and nodded. He looked at Sora.

"Thank you, Sora. That shard of Light you used restored my heart, and it fully repaired it. Thanks so much." he said. Sora smiled and nodded. Lea walked up.

"Not to ruin the big reunion, but can we get outta here? This place gives me the creeps, got it memorized?" he said. They all laughed and made their way back to the gummi ship.

**Woohoo! Ven's back! I've been waiting to get here! Hope you all liked it! I really made an effort with the Sora vs. Vanitas fight, so I hope that was alright. Everyone review and I'll see in a few days after my project's done!**


	22. Ch 22 Pieces Lie where they Fell

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Here's chapter 22! My shout outs:**

**angelicwinds: I'm happy, too. Terra's gonna be the hardest!**

**Starlol9: Thank you! I hope I updated soon enough.**

**Celeron96: Thank you! I really tried!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: You're name is so hard to type, lol. Thank you, and mine too!**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 22: The Pieces lie where they fell

Mickey set the auto-pilot for Yen Sid's tower, and he walked around the ship checking on everybody. He could see everyone but three people. He smiled, figuring he would give the three old friends some peace. **(Ven's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Aqua, Ven, and Jack sat on boxes in the cargo hold. Jack had filled the blonde in on everything that had happened since Aqua had come back, but Aqua noticed that Jack had left some stuff out. "It's time, Jack." she said after he had stopped talking. Ven looked at her curiously. Jack sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Ventus, tell me how you got your Keyblade." he said. Ven sat back, thinking.

"I was in my home world, Twilight Town. I was sitting by myself when a stranger came up to me. We talked, and he had me touch his keyblade, and said that I could leave the world. Then he walked off." said Ven. Jack stood up.

"We'll meet again, Ventus. And on that day, you will know who I am." he said looking Ven in the eyes.

Ven's eyes went wide, and he stood up to look at Jack. "It's you? Jack, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Jack looked away.

"I never told you, because at the time I gave you the Keyblade, I wasn't exactly the best person. I wanted to tell you ever since we became Master Eraqus' apprentices. Terra told me to on several occasions, but the words never came." explained Jack.

"Terra knew? How?" asked Aqua. Jack sighed again.

"Terra knew there was more to me than I was letting on from the moment I became a fellow apprentice. He finally confronted me one day, and threatened to fight me to the death because he thought I could potentially harm you two. I told him more than I told you, but I didn't tell him all of it." he said. **(end Ven's Theme)**

The ship shook rapidly, as if being hit by enemy fire. Alarms went off, and Donald's voice could be hear over the intercom. "Hey, you three, get up here pronto!" he squawked. They ran to the cockpit, and gasped. Several hundred Heartless ships surrounded the lone gummi ship. **(any battle song you want)**

"What's the plan?" asked Lea. Sora thought for a moment.

"Those with armor and riders, let's get out there. Those without, man the guns from in here." he announced. He, Riku, Aqua, Ven, and Jack ran to the hangar door while the rest manned the ship's defenses.

"Let's go!" yelled Jack leading the way out.

Sora dashed forward spinning his rider, destroying several dozen ships. Riku shot through several at once. Aqua was casting magic while being chased by several bomber ships. Ven chased after them, trying to cut down the ships chasing her. Jack flew right into a crowd of heartless and unsummoned his rider. Floating in the air, he unleashed a flurry of quick and heavy attacks with his Keyblade. He saw a dozen bomber ships all aiming at him. He put his Keyblade up to block.

Just as they were about to fire, they each exploded. Jack looked at the ship, and saw a cannon pointed right at where the bombers just were. "Oh yeah! You losers are the chasing the wrong guy! Get THIS memorized, punks!" yelled Lea rapidly shooting his giant cannon. Jack had to shake his head and laugh. **(end the song you chose)**

Several hours later, they all were back in the gummi ship as they pulled up to Yen Sid's tower. They walked into the study and watched Yen Sid. The sorcerer wasted no time.

"Welcome back, Ventus." he said. He turned to the others. "I have some news. Or rather, she does." he said waving his arm at the corner where Namine stepped forward.

"I found special memories locked away in Roxas' memories. They show a black haired girl who was part of the Organization. Her name was Xion." said Namine. Roxas and Lea looked at her closely.

"I don't remember a Xion." said Roxas. Namine nodded.

"Of course not. You see, Xion was created by Organization 13. She was an imperfect clone of you, Roxas, taken from Sora's memories. Xemnas had her taking memories from you to grow stronger. Eventually, she would have absorbed you, and Sora never would have reawakened." explained Namine. Roxas looked at Lea. Sora cleared his throat.

"We need to know everything, Yen Sid. All that you can tell us. Tell us about Terra and the Keyblade War." he said. Yen Sid nodded.

"Terra is the oldest apprentice to Master Eraqus. Everything else, I have already told you." he said.

"So who's Master Eraqus?" asked Riku. Jack, Aqua, and Ven looked up.

"Eraqus is the Master to Jack, Aqua, Ven, and Terra. He was a Master, and a champion of the Light. He was struck down twelve years ago by Xehanort." said Yen Sid. He continued. "Long ago, there were only two Keyblade Masters. One favored the Light, and one favored the Dark. Unable to tolerate one another, they clashed, and this forged the x-blade. The x-blade brought countless other wielders to the location of their battle. The two sides fought for the x-blade until eventually, only one remained. This young man took the x-blade and destroyed it, as best he could. This is known as the Keyblade War." finished Yen Sid. Sora stepped forward.

"You are the one who survived, aren't you?" he asked. Yen Sid smiled, and nodded.

"Indeed. But now, we more pressing matters. Lea, Roxas, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, I need you to go back to Traverse Town and protect the Disney Castle refugees. I sense that world is under attack. Aqua, I'm sending you to Radiant Garden. Inform the Restoration Committee of the situation, and have them prepared for the final battle with Xehanort." said Yen Sid. Those he spoke to nodded and left the room. Sora, Riku, Jack, and Ven looked at each other.

"Master, what about us?" asked Ven. Yen Sid smiled as the door opened.

"Hey, everyone!" exclaimed Zack as he and Cloud went to stand next to the Keybladers.

"We're here to take you to our home world. It's called Gaia, and we know you've been there before. We're gonna spy on Xehanort and scout out how the rest of the world looks." explained Cloud.

Yen Sid stood. "When you are done on Gaia, you will meet up with Auron, and he will do the same with his home world. Goodbye and good fortune." said Yen Sid. The group nodded, and walked out, heading for Gaia.

**Well there you go, everyone! Now you know what two worlds are coming up next. The story's gonna be 40 chapters, so we're halfway done! Review and I'll see you in a day or so!**


	23. Ch 23 The Ruins of Midgar

**Hey everyone, hope your all ok! Here's chapter 23! MY shout outs are:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and yes there will be, but not right now.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! Are you excited about Auron's world too?**

**Starlol9: Thank you! I updated as quickly as I could!**

**On to the first chapter of Gaia! I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 23: The Ruins of Midgar

Three men in black coats sat on motorcycles on top of a cliff. They watched as a portal of light opened and six people walked out of it: A brown haired boy in a black jacket, another boy with long silver hair, a blonde boy in a tan and black jacket, a man in a black vest, and two people they recognized. One had black hair and the other had blonde hair. The man in the middle nodded at the other two, and they took off toward the new group.

Sora and his group had just come through Cloud's portal. Zack sighed. "This is all that's left, huh? Boy, oh boy. The price of freedom is steep. Cloud began leading the way into the heart of the ruined city.

"What happened here?" asked Ven. Cloud looked back while still walking forward.

"Sephiroth happened. He went insane and began searching for the Promised Land. There was a rumor that he split himself into three separate beings, but was using the Darkness to retain his own form." explained Cloud. They suddenly heard motorcycle engines. **(Timely Ambush, Crisis Core)**

Two silver haired men came driving in on beat up motorcycles. One had short silver hair and an electric gauntlet, and the other had long hair and a gunblade. Both jumped off their motorcycles by the group. "You wanna play?" asked the short haired man smiling. Heartless appeared around Riku and Ven. As they tried to fight them off, Jack and Cloud fought the long haired man.

"What do you want, Yazoo!?" demanded Cloud. Yazoo smiled.

"All we want is to join with Sephiroth. Our orders are to kill Zack and bring you to him, Cloud. And we plan to impress." he said evilly. Cloud raised his arm in front of Jack as the man was about to run at the Remnant.

"No, don't indulge him. That's not what we're here for." he said firmly.

MEANWHILE….

Sora and Zack pushed the short haired man back. The man smiled. He dashed forward faster than Sora could blink and hit the boy with his electric gauntlet. Sora was pushed back as though he had been struck with Thundaga. Zack smacked his Buster Sword into the man's side, but he shook it off, charging for Zack. **(end Timely Ambush)**

"Loz, we're leaving." called out Yazoo. Loz jumped back to their motorcycles and took off with a grunt. Yazoo sat on his and looked at Cloud. "I hope you'll do better next time, Brother." he said and drove off.

The group looked at each other. They felt another presence behind them. They pointed their weapons, but it was a false alarm. With a swish of his red cloak, Vincent walked up to the group. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing. The Darkness here, it's alien matter infesting the keyhole to the planet. Inside the keyhole is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fought off malevolent intruders, like the Heartless." explained the mysterious man.

"I see you've got your memories back." observed Sora. Vincent nodded.

"I got them back after you freed me from Hades' control. The Darkness is coming from the Keyhole." he said. Zack rubbed the back if his neck.

"Any idea where the Keyhole is?" he asked Vincent, who nodded.

"It's at the old Shinra building, but aren't you here to spy on Xehanort first?" he asked. The group nodded.

"Vincent, are there any survivors still in Midgar?" Cloud asked. Vincent looked at Cloud.

"The last time I was here, Barret and Nanaki were still in Midgar somewhere. Aren't Cid and the girls in Radiant Garden?" he said. Cloud nodded.

"What about Reno and Rude?" he asked. Vincent shook his head.

"I haven't heard from Rufus or the Turks in a long time. Xehanort wiped the place clean. Not even Reeve has been seen since the planet's fall." explained Vincent. Cloud frowned.

"How about we split into teams? Jack, Sora, and I will scout out Xehanort's fortress. Vincent, you and Zack lead Riku and Ven into Midgar and meet up with Barret and Nanaki. If you see Kadaj, stay away from him." decided Cloud. They all nodded, and headed their separate ways.

XEHANORT'S STRONGHOLD….

Cloud, Jack, and Sora sneaked up to the invisible fortress. Jack showed them how to scale the cliff, and they quickly climbed to the top. Most of the vessels were out doing Xehanort's bidding, including Xehanort himself. Sephiroth and Pete seemed to be the only vessels there. They suddenly heard voices. "I thought I told you not to come back until the puppy was dead!" said Sephiroth angrily. They heard a loud snap as Sephiroth slapped Kadaj in the face. Kadaj whimpered.

"We will finish the job. We just need time, Father." he moaned crying. Sephiroth spat at him.

"Indeed you will, and then you will merge back with me to destroy Cloud. Now go, leave my sight. I don't want to see you until Cloud is ready for the Darkness." said Sephiroth turning away from the crying Remnant. If Sephiroth had been paying more attention, he would have noticed that Cloud was listening the whole time. Cloud and the other two climbed down and headed back into Midgar.

MIDGAR RUINS…..

Vincent and Zack led the other two through crashed buildings and fallen skyscrapers. They eventually found their way to an abandoned elevator shaft. They dropped down to the bottom, which was several stories below ground. They walked into the darkness, and eventually found lights hanging on the wall. They continued down the passage and heard voices. "Don' know how much longer we can keep this up, Red. This here's the last o' our food." said a deep voice. Another voice answered. This one was smooth.

"We can only hope that Cloud will return soon." it said. Vincent led the group into the campsite. There was a fire on the ground, and a big black man with a gun arm sat on one side, and a red wolf-lion thing sat on the other side of the fire. The man looked up as they entered.

"The hell you been, Vince?" he greeted. Vincent sat down, as did the rest of the group.

"We've brought back up, Barret." said Vincent. Barret and the wolf named Nanaki looked at the group. They nodded in Zack's direction. "The hell are these people?" he gestured toward Riku and Ven.

"They're Keybladers, Barret. Cloud and I brought them and two more here. They're here to save the planet." explained Zack. Barret stood up.

"Now that sounds like a plan, Puppy. Where's Spiky, anyway?" he asked.

"Right here." Cloud, Jack, and Sora walked in. Nanaki stood up.

"What is the plan, Cloud?" he asked. Cloud walked to the middle.

"We head for the Keyhole, which is in the old Shinra building. We seal the Keyhole, drive out the Heartless, and then take out Kadaj's gang." he announced. Barret smiled.

"Now that sounds like a plan, Spiky!" he exclaimed. The group drew battle plans and readied for the next day.

THE NEXT DAY….

The group set off for the old Shinra building. They stopped at a rusty monument that looked like a meteor hitting the earth. Unbeknownst to them, far off on one of the few skyscrapers still standing, Kadaj stood with a man in blue clothes. "How about some entertainment, Mr. Tuesti?" he asked the man in blue robes. Reeve was beaten, bruised, and bloody.

"I don't care what you do to me, I won't give in to Xehanort." he said as he spat blood onto the floor. Kadaj smiled.

"It's not you I'm talking about." he said as he shot blue light from his arm into the sky. **(Fight on, Final Fantasy 7)**

A monstrous black dragon appeared and flew toward the group of heroes. "Wow, look to the sky!" exclaimed Nanaki. The others brought out their weapons as the dragon soared over them.

Sora summoned his rider and flew up onto the dragon. He jumped onto its back and started slashing at its head. The dragon roared and flipped, throwing Sora off. Riku ran to catch him as he fell. Ven threw his Keyblade at its face as Barret and Vincent pelted it with gunfire. Jack ran up a skyscraper and jumped backward into the air, landing on its back. Zack jumped up with a yell and stuck his Buster Sword into the massive scaly foot of the dragon.

Barret stood on a beam firing at it, and caught the dragon's attention. It flew down toward him, and Barret had to jump away to avoid being blown up. Cloud appeared, and the rest of the group scattered. "Come on, Bahamut!" he yelled. Bahamut roared and flew into the sky. Cloud attempted to follow.

He grabbed Barret's hand, who threw him into the sky. "Alley-oop!" yelled the big man. Nanaki caught him next.

"There you go!" he yelled. Ven jumped up to him and pushed Cloud's leg up.

"Keep going!" he said. Riku grabbed his shirt and threw him higher.

"Don't give in!" he yelled. Sora then caught him.

"You can do it!" yelled the brown haired boy. Cloud soared up to Vincent's perch, who grabbed his arm.

"Fly!" he yelled as he tossed Cloud higher. Zack stood on the highest beam, and grabbed Cloud's arm.

"Go get 'em, Spiky." he said smiling. Jack flew up on his rider, dismissed it and grabbed Cloud's sword and threw as hard as he could.

"It's all you, Cloud." he said. Cloud flew on and on into the air, coming closer to Bahamut. Cloud began to glow blue, and as he reached Bahamut, ran his sword down the length of the dragon's back. The dragon fell, turning back into air. Cloud landed with the rest, and saw where Kadaj and Reeve were. With a grimace, Kadaj jumped off the building, and he, Loz, and Yazoo took off on their motorcycles, heading for the Keyhole. Cloud turned to them.

"Barret, Vincent, Ven, Riku, Sora, and Nanaki, go get Reeve and find where Cid hid his airship. Jack, Zack, and I will go after them. We'll meet you at the Keyhole!" he ordered. The group nodded, and Cloud, with Zack on the back of his motorcycle and Jack on his rider, took off after the three Remnants.

**Wow that took me a long time to type! Longest chapter so far in the story! Gaia is one more chapter, and then on to Spira! Review and I'll see in a little bit! **


	24. Ch 24 The puppy, Remnant, and Keyhole

**Hey! How's everyone doing! Great news: I'm off school tomorrow so I can update now and tomorrow! The shout outs:**

**angelicwinds: Yes it is. Thank you.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, with some alterations, which you'll see this chapter. Thank you.**

**Starlol9: Thank you! Do you like cookies or something? Lol.**

**So I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yada-yada. Oh hey, Square Butthole Enix announced KH HD Collection, but it only has KH1, reCoM, and scenes from Days! How retarded is that? C'mon, Square, give me a collection with KH2 and BBS!**

**Anyway, I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 24: The Puppy, the Remnant, and the Keyhole.

**(No Honor Remains, Crisis Core)** Cloud zoomed at lightning speed after the three Remnants. Zack stood on the back of the motorcycle, Buster Sword at the ready. Jack flew above on his rider.

Loz hung back and attempted to pin the two men to the rail of the highway. Cloud opened up his motorcycle, causing Loz to fall away and lose ground. Cloud pushed the cycle even faster and zoomed past Yazoo, gaining on Kadaj.

MEANWHILE…

The other group flew over the city, trying to find the fighters. "Geez, this thing is hard to fly!" exclaimed Sora who was at the driving wheel.

"Jus' don' crash us before we can get them Remnants." said Barret who was turning green from the reckless flying.

ON THE ROAD…..

Loz and Yazoo pushed Cloud and Zack down an alternate way that Kadaj was on. As Cloud and Zack drove on, Jack came up behind the two Remnants on his rider, readying his cannons. "Hey, losers! You're chasing the wrong guy!" he yelled opening fire on them. He grit his teeth as Loz turned his bike around and fired back. He flew over them, readying his mega cannon. He flew in front of them this time and fired.

A few seconds later, that whole section of bridge came crashing down. He flew up and smiled. He then saw Yazoo followed by Loz come flying out of the debris toward him. He tried to fly away, but Yazoo collided with him, knocking him away from his rider, which returned to Keyblade form. He summoned it back and got back on, going after Cloud.** (end No Honor Remains)**

Cloud and Zack came crashing over the rail down to where Kadaj was. The Remnant smiled as he dropped mines behind him. Cloud slammed on the brakes. Zack jumped off, and Jack dropped down to them. "Keep going, Cloud. We've got Loz and Yazoo." Zack said with smile. Jack nodded in agreement. Cloud nodded and gunned the motor, going off the road to avoid the mines.

Loz and Yazoo came rocketing out of the tunnel and saw the two men waiting for them. Jack threw his Keyblade, which cut straight through both motorcycles. Loz and Yazoo jumped to the ground to fight. Zack swung his Buster Sword at Loz. Jack deflected the shots from Yazoo and got closer. "When are you gonna call it a day?!" demanded Zack.

THE SHINRA BUILDING…

Cloud brought his bike to a halt and got off, taking his sword in his hand. He looked up to where Kadaj was standing. "Brother, we're here at last!" called out Kadaj. Cloud frowned. **(JENOVA, Advent Children)**

"So what's gonna happen now?" asked Cloud. Kadaj smiled, and raised his arm, which began to glow blue.

"My days as a puppet are over, and yours…..BEGIN NOW!" yelled Kadaj shooting dark lightning at Cloud. Cloud jumped into the air toward Kadaj. The Remnant drew his sword and darted away. Cloud followed as the airship came up behind him.

AIRSHIP….

Ven stumbled forward. "Yeah! Cloud, get him!" he yelled. Barret turned to Sora.

"Yo, Sora! Park this turkey!" he ordered. Vincent waved his arm, stopping Sora.

"He can handle this alone. Kadaj is a Remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as an intermediary between Sephiroth and the Darkness." he explained. Nanaki looked worried.

"So, he's going to become Sephiroth?" he asked. Vincent nodded.

RUBBLE…..

Cloud and Kadaj clashed their blades again and again. Kadaj suddenly stumbled back. "Loz…Yazoo…You can't be gone…" he muttered. Cloud smiled, and pressed the offensive. Kadaj seemed to be even more angered, and ran at Cloud jumping into the air for an overhead strike. Cloud glowed blue, and slung his sword over his shoulder. At the last second, he looked up and slashed Kadaj across the stomach. The Remnant flew several yards and lay on the ground. **(end JENOVA)**

Kadaj lay crying as his body faded. "I'm sorry, Father. I failed." he moaned. Cloud walked up to him. Kadaj faded, and the blonde turned around. Zack came running up to him, followed by Jack. The airship flew in closer. Cloud frowned, startled. Zack looked at him.

"What's wrong, Cloud? We did it!" he said happily, but something was wrong. Jack and Cloud both tried to move to stop it, but were too late. Zack continued to smile, before slowly looking down. A sword stuck through his chest from behind. Zack weakly frowned, before falling at the feet of Sephiroth himself. **(One-Winged Angel, Advent Children)**

"Zack!" Cloud and Jack both gasped. Zack lay on his back, not moving. Cloud turned his attention to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth!" he roared running at the silver haired man. Sephiroth blocked him and knocked him away effortlessly. He had a furious look on his face.

"I figured I would have to do it myself. Give in to the Darkness, Cloud, and I might spare the pathetic puppy's life." said Sephiroth. Jack stepped forward, and Sephiroth pointed his sword at him. "This is not your affair. Stay out." he said menacingly. Jack summoned his rider and flew up to the airship.

AIRSHIP….

Jack came running into the cockpit. "GET TO THE KEYHOLE, NOW!" HE ROARED. Sora nodded, and he, Riku, and Ven jumped out and headed for the Keyhole.

MEANWHILE….

Cloud clashed with Sephiroth more fiercely than ever before. Sephiroth smiled. "It's good to see you use the Darkness. Keep pushing it out, and soon, I'll be able to overcome you." taunted Sephiroth. Cloud furiously chased after the one-winged angel.

SHINRA BUILDING…..

The four Keybladers sprinted through the ruins of the massive building. Jack thought for a moment. "They'll be by the Mako containers, on the Soldier floor!" he exclaimed. They flew up to the floor and headed for what was left of the Mako room. A huge Shinra logo was pasted on the back wall. Sora pointed his Keyblade at it, and the logo disappeared. The Keyhole sat there, waiting. Sora shot a beam of light through, locking it.

"Let's go." said Riku. They nodded.

They made it to where Sephiroth was fighting Cloud. Sephiroth backed away.** (end One Winged Angel)**

"Thank you for opening a new door." he said as he vanished. Cloud ran to where Zack lay. "Zack?" he gasped. After a second, the black haired man moved his head. **(The Price of Freedom, Crisis Core)**

"For the…both of us." he managed to say. He had begun to fade.

"Both of us?" questioned Cloud.

"That's right. You're gonna….live. You'll be…my living legacy." whispered Zack. He touched Cloud's sword. "My honor, my dreams, they're yours now." he said. Cloud looked at his oldest friend.

"I'm your living legacy." he whispered. Zack smiled as the last of his body faded into Darkness. Cloud stood up. "Thank you. I won't forget." he whispered as tears rolled down his face. "Good night, Zack." he said and began walking toward where the group stood silently. Cloud didn't say a word as he walked past. He summoned his portal, and the group followed him back to Radiant Garden.

**(end Price of Freedom)**

Shortly after they left, a figure appeared outside of Xehanort's fortress. The figure climbed the invisible wall, and entered the fortress. It found its way to the control room. Summoning a blue and brown Keyblade, it smashed the defense system. The invisibility wore off. The figure turned and walked out again. Standing on a cliff and looking at the visible fortress, the Lingering Will followed Sora's group to Radiant Garden.

**I hate this chapter. I don't like what happened to Zack, but it has to happen. I have a new poll up on my profile, so everyone please vote on it! Everyone review and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	25. Ch 25 On To Spira

**Hello! I hope your all good! Only three shout outs today:**

**Celeron96: Really? Great minds think alike, I guess.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you, and I know! It's so sad.**

** .7: Thank you and welcome to the story! I agree, but it had to happen. It won't let me put the rest of your name for some reason, but thank you, liam**

**So all of you were shocked and sad about Zack. Me too. It was killing me writing that scene, but I will tell you this: Look closely at how Zack dies. He doesn't stop breathing, he is carried into Darkness. I'll let you figure the rest out.**

**Anyway, let's get this chapter up cause I have a Cross Country meet early tomorrow. Wish me luck. But you don't care about my life, so let's get on to the story!**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 25: On to Spira

The group arrived in Radiant Garden outside of the castle. Barret, Nanaki, Reeve, and Vincent followed the silent Cloud into the castle to tell the others about Zack. Aqua came walking out to meet the boys. "How did it go?" she asked. Jack looked away. Riku watched the ground, and Ven wiped his eyes. Sora spoke.

"Zack, he….he's gone." he finally got out. Aqua gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh." she said quietly. She turned as Auron came out of the castle.

"I heard about Zack. It is a shame. He was a pretty good guy. But you need to move on." he said. The group rounded on Auron, angry.

"You're telling me to move on, after my friend from over twelve years just died before my eyes?!" exclaimed Jack, disgusted. Auron walked past them and looked at the sky.

"You mustn't let Zack's fate wear you down. One story already ended here today. Refuse to let go, and more stories will end as well." Auron said cryptically. He turned back to the group. "Aqua, Riku, and Ven, go inside and rest up. I can see you aren't ready to go. Sora, Jack, and I will go on." he decided. The three nodded and walked inside. Aqua hung back and looked at the two boys.

"Come back here in one piece, because if you die, I'm gonna kill you." she said tearfully. Jack and Sora nodded, and turned back to Auron.

"So you know our itinerary? Right, then let's go." announced Auron. He raised his arm and summoned a portal of light leading to his homeworld. The group walked through it.

SPIRA….

Sora, Jack, and Auron appeared in the center of an abandoned city which was obviously at one time the center of the world. "Bevelle, it's been ten years." whispered Auron. Sora and Jack looked at each other, and followed Auron as he walked through the city.

They walked for a long time, seeing no one. Suddenly, Heartless appeared all around them. **(Enemy Attack, FFX)**

"Seymour is the cause of all of this!" yelled Auron as he effortlessly swiped through a Large Body Heartless. Sora swung his Keyblade in a circle and cast Thundaga, destroying a small group of Heartless. Jack stood emotionless. He hardly moved, but raised his arm to bat a few Heartless away from him with his bare hand. Auron killed the last Heartless and put his sword on his shoulder. He looked back at the Keybladers, and then kept walking. **(end Enemy Attack)**

Pretty soon, they had made it to the edge of the city. After a few more hours, they stood at the bottom of a high and twisting mountain. "Mt. Gagazet." said Auron. They began the climb up, but a Darkside Heartless appeared in front of them. They heard a thunderous roar, and a blue figure pounced down from a nearby cliff, striking the Heartless down with one swipe of its spear. **(Servants of the Mountain, FFX)**

Auron put away his sword and walked to the figure. "I didn't know you were still here, Kimahri." he said to the blue figure. Kimahri turned, and Sora and Jack got a good look at him. Kimahri had all blue skin, and he had a lion-like appearance. Auron turned to them. "This is Kimahri, last of the Ronso tribe and one of my old companions." he explained. Kimahri walked toward the group.

"Kimahri is glad to see Auron safe. Kimahri also welcomes the Keyblade's chosen ones." said Kimahri. Sora and Jack nodded in greeting. Auron then spoke.

"Are you alone, Kimahri?" he asked. After a moment, the Ronso nodded.

"For long time, Lulu traveled with Kimahri, but not long ago, she vanished. Kimahri suspects Yunalesca is behind it." explained Kimahri. Auron raised his eyebrow.

"Yunalesca still lives?" he asked. Kimahri nodded in confirmation.

"She stands as Guardian of the Keyhole in Zanarkand." he said.

"So who's Yunalesca?" asked Sora. Auron turned to him.

"Yunalesca is a being who has lived for a thousand years. She resides in the ruins of Zanarkand, where she waits for Summoners to come and sacrifice themselves." he explained. Jack stepped forward.

"So if we're gonna reseal the Keyhole, I'm guessing we have to take out Yunalesca." he said. They nodded. Jack began walking up the mountain. "Then let's go. I'm not letting anyone else die today." he said. _'I really can't protect anyone. I couldn't save Terra, and I couldn't find Aqua. I let Zack die. Xehanort will pay. He will die by my hand.' _he thought determinedly. That was when he felt it: a flicker of Darkness within him. He gasped inwardly. _'This Darkness, where did it come from?'_ he thought. He lurched forward as his mind was bombarded with flashes of light: Jack and Sora faced Xehanort. Xehanort knocked Jack off the edge. Jack tapped into the Darkness. _'What is this? Is this of the future? Will I need the Darkness to save Terra? Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it. I won't let anyone else die today.'_ he thought as they trudged on up the mountain.

NEARBY ON THE MOUNTAIN….

Watching the group from far way was none other than Seymour. He had three figures bound and gagged at his feet. One was a girl with black hair who wore a low-cut black dress, one was a girl with blonde hair who wore an orange tank top and short shorts, and the last wore a long white and blue robe. Seymour smiled. "Yes. How long can you go, Sir Auron, when you see I have captured who you failed to protect. He looked sinisterly at the three women. He looked at the black haired woman. "Who will you die to save? Lulu?" he looked at the blonde. "Rikku?" he looked at the last one. "Or the Lady Yuna?" he asked evilly. He dragged the three unconscious women through a portal headed for Zanarkand.

**So what do you think of Spira so far? Just to clear some things up: Rikku is not Riku, and I know Yuna, Rikku, and Paine appeared in KH2, but notice how I haven't used them. I'm ignoring that appeareance, one cause FFX-2 was lame, and they were little fairies. So I'm using their FFX appearance. EVERYONE PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. Thanks to the two who did. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	26. Ch 26 The Zanarkand Ruins

**Hey, everyone! So my Cross Country team got 4th place today! Woohoo! But you don't care about my personal endeavors so on to the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Really? Update soon.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you. I'm glad you think that about Jack.**

**Liam Farlow7: Thank you, and I know, right?**

**So I'm so happy cause I just beat Young Xehanort in BBS today! I beat him with Terra, and it took me 70 tries. I wish I could play DDD, but I can't afford the platform….**

**Anyway, on to the next part of Spira. I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 26: The Zanarkand Ruins

Auron, Kimahri, Jack, and Sora climbed the treacherous Mt. Gagazet, fighting seemingly endless Heartless. Kimahri proved to be a valuable companion, not just for his battle prowess, but also for his knowledge of the mountain. It was only a couple of hours before they reached the summit.

Auron and Kimahri went on ahead as Sora stopped to talk to Jack. "Zanarkand's on the other side, you know." he said. Jack nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't let what happened to Zack happen to anyone else. I will find a way to save Terra. I'll think of something." he said determinedly. Sora nodded, and then gasped in horror. Jack quickly turned around. **(Seymour's Theme, FFX)**

Seymour stood there, staring at the Keybladers. "Ah, the old man's former apprentice." he said smiling. Jack turned to Sora, summoning his Keyblade.

"Run ahead and get Auron." he ordered. Sora shook his head.

"I'm not letting you fight him alone!" he replied. Jack grit his teeth.

"Just go!" he ordered fiercely. Sora hesitated, but turned around and ran to where Auron had went. Seymour raised his staff and smiled.

"Now is your time to die. Prepare yourself, petty wanderer." he said arrogantly.

"Save some for Kimahri!" bellowed Kimahri as they came running to Jack's side. Seymour smiled.

"Hello again, Sir Auron. I wish I could say it is great to see you. And Kimahri Ronso…I had no idea you survived, of all people." he laughed. Jack took a step toward Seymour, who stepped back.

"Yes…Come to me, wanderer! I will take the Keyblade's power, and we will take the x-blade for ourselves! Then we will blanket the worlds in Darkness, destroying them. All of the peoples will die, going into sleep eternal. I will destroy the worlds. I will save them! Just as I did for Spira long ago!" he said laughing maniacally. Sora ran forward. **(end Seymour's Theme)**

"You talk too much!" he exclaimed. Seymour smiled, and floated up into the air. He transformed again into a monstrous looking creature. **(Challenge, FFX)**

"Foolish mortals. Your hope ends here, and your meaningless existence with it!" he yelled as he attacked the group.

Kimahri rushed forward, dodging Seymour's lance. He jumped high into the air and came crashing down with a roar, bringing his spear across what would be Seymour's face. Seymour grunted, before sending Kimahri crashing into the mountain with a blast of wind. Auron jumped into the air, before thrusting his massive sword into the ground. A burst of energy hit Seymour from the ground a second later. Sora reached out to Jack, who closed his eyes.

'_Do it.'_ Jack disappeared, and Sora felt a surge of power. After a flash of light, Sora appeared again. His clothes were colored an even darker shade of black, but he had an aura of Light around him. He held Jack's Keyblade backhand in his left hand.

'_What is this?' _asked Sora.

'_My entire being's essence. I guess you can call it Redemption Form. Take him out, Sora.'_ said Jack from within Sora. Sora jumped up toward Seymour, sending a quick flurry at Seymour's face with the two Keyblades. He tapped into Jack's power, and felt an overwhelming surge of power. _'Don't take too much, or it will overcome you.' _warned Jack. Sora charged up, and teleported. Seymour looked around for him, but Sora appeared above him and brought his Keyblade down on the vessel's head. He felt power leave him, and Jack reappeared at his side. "Now!" he shouted. Jack slid underneath Seymour while Sora jumped into the air. Seymour attempted to stop them.

"Death awaits you!" he yelled. He threw a punch at Sora and missed. Jack came flying up while Sora came down, and they met in the middle. Seymour closed in on himself before fading to his real form and disappearing. **(End Challenge)**

"Alright!" said Sora smiling. Auron walked up to him.

"It's not over yet. We still have Yunalesca to deal with." he said grimly. They joined Kimahri and began walking through the inside of the mountain. Sora didn't even realize where they were until they came out on the summit.

"Woah!" he said. Below them lay the ruins of a once great metropolis: Zanarkand. Auron walked past him.

"A city dead for a thousand years." he explained. "A city even I had to see with my own eyes. This was the end of my journey. This is the last chapter of my story." he said quietly.

Kimahri silently led the way. Sora stared at Zanarkand for a moment, and then followed Kimahri. Auron looked at Jack. "I sense you are worried, troubled about many things: your past errors, maybe? You remind me of myself. A word of advice: Don't let the past haunt you. If you want your story to be a good one, don't dwell on "what could have been." I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That is my story." revealed Auron. Jack looked at the man, and nodded. Auron turned and began walking down to Zanarkand.

The group sat around a campfire outside of the old Dome. Sora looked around constantly. He leaned over toward Jack. "I can't shake the feeling that something's watching us." he whispered. Jack silently nodded, holding his Keyblade.

FAR OFF….

A barely clothed woman with ankle-length hair stood watching the group. Seymour walked up to her. "There they are, Yunalesca. As promised. All you have to do is convert one into Xehanort's final vessel, and the rest are yours." he explained smiling. The woman nodded, and the two walked back into the ruins.

THE NEXT MORNING….

The group walked through the ruins, keeping an eye out for any movement. They reached the Dome safely, and walked into a circular room with a door at the other end. As they stood, the door opened and Lady Yunalesca walked out toward them. "Welcome to Zanarkand. Now choose." she said pointing at Sora and Jack. "You must choose the one who will become Xehanort's last vessel." she said smiling. The group drew their weapons. Seymour walked out, dragging the three captive girls behind him. Auron and Kimahri looked on in shock.

"Yuna, Rikku, Lulu!" yelled Auron. Seymour smiled as he pulled Yuna up. She fought against him as he tried to force her lips to his.

"Auron!" she screamed. Auron jumped forward, but was blocked by Yunalesca. Lulu raised her arm and Seymour jumped back as Lightning struck him. Rikku jumped up with a yelp and the girls ran into the midst of the group. Yunalesca looked on in disgust.

"I see you have given up hope. Allow me to be your Liberator." she said calmly preparing for battle.

"Now, this is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of Darkness, or live and fight for the Light!" exclaimed Auron. Kimahri twirled his spear as he readied for battle. Jack and Sora nodded and pointed their Keyblades at Yunalesca.

Yuna stepped forward. "Your time's over, Yunalesca!" she declared raising her staff. **(Summoned Beast Battle, FFX)**

She raised her staff up into the air and was engulfed in a circle of light. A second later, a large bird of some sort flew past them to scratch and claw at Yunalesca. Yuna raised her staff, and the creature reared back, charging up. "Valefor, release!" she yelled. Valefor spread its wings and shot energy balls at Yunalesca, hurting her. Valefore vanished, and a demonic fire dog appeared in its place. "Ifrit, show your flames!" yelled Yuna. Ifrit jumped into the air, shot huge fire balls at the woman, and then picked up a chunk of earth and threw it at her. Yunalesca was staggering back now, almost beaten. Yuna finished by twirling her staff in a circle and looking into the sky. To Jack and Sora's amazement, a great black dragon like the one they fought in Midgar landed next to them. "Bahamut, guide us with your light!" yelled Yuna the final time. Bahamut anchored itself into the ground and unleashed a ferocious laser attack from its mouth. Yunalesca kneeled down, defeated. She faded as the group lowered her weapons. **(end Summoned Beast Battle)**

Yuna dismissed Bahamut and made sure Rikku and Lulu were alright. The two Keybladers introduced themselves, and Auron insisted they leave. So the group went back through Auron's portal, heading for Radiant Garden.

RADIANT GARDEN…..

The group walked into the new meeting room, and was shocked to see everyone staring at another newcomer standing at the front of the room. Jack and Sora recognized the man.: It was the Lingering Will.

**Well, there you go! Next chapter is where the sneak peek took place, so prepare yourselves! It will be as epic as I can make it. Also, thanks to the three who voted on my poll, but I added another choice and you can vote for up to 2, so everyone PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	27. Ch 27 Preemptive Strike

**Hello again! I probably won't update tomorrow so I wanted to leave you with this chapter! My shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! I'm debating whether Redemption Form will be used again or not.**

**TheEighthLight: Thank you so much and that's fine, just let me know!**

**Celeron96:Thank You but remember, the story will be 40 chapters, so…**

**Alright, no news to report other than please vote on my poll, everyone. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 27: Preemptive measures

Sora and Jack looked at the Lingering Will, who stood at the front of the room being closely watched by the Restoration Committee. The Will turned to the two and nodded. "I've been waiting for you. While you were in Midgar, I infiltrated Xehanort's fortress and disabled the security settings. If there ever was a time to attack, it is now." it said. The whole group sat down around the table.

"So, what's the plan, Sora?" asked Leon. Sora looked around at Jack, Ven, Riku, and Aqua.

"First, we'll need to meet up with Kairi, Roxas, Lea, and the King. Then, we'll need you guys to draw away most of the vessels." he said. Leon sat back in his chair, thinking of options. Riku stood up.

"Ill get on the computer and try to get a hold of them." he said walking out. As Riku contacted Mickey and the others, the others sat around the table drawing battle strategies.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Kairi, Roxas, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived in the postern and met up with the others in the castle. Leon and Cid had worked up a blueprint of their plan. "Alright, here's how this thing's gonna go down." began Cid. As he explained the plan, the Keybladers sat back and nodded.

The plan was this: The Restoration Committee, along with Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Lea, Auron, Kain, Vincent, Barret, Nanaki, Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu would draw most of the vessels' attention while Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, and Jack would use a portal that the Will made to infiltrate the emptied base to take out Xehanort. When they all knew their positions, they commenced the mission.

AS THE SUN WENT DOWN OVER RADIANT GARDEN….

**(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

Cloud walked out onto the road. There was a flash across the sky as the world's outer defenses were shut down. "Sephiroth!" he bellowed. Auron walked up next to him.

"Seymour!" he yelled. Lea came up next.

"Isa!" he roared. The others formed a line in front of the town. Sure enough, many of the vessels began appearing, along with an army of Heartless. Yuna stepped forward. She raised her staff into the air and brought it into the ground. A massive chain came hurling into the ground, and pulled a monstrous demonic looking creature out of the ground. It was covered in bloody bandages, and was completely chained up, except for one massive eye.

"Anima, atone!" yelled Yuna. Anima blinked her eye toward the Heartless, and a group of them were destroyed instantly. As the vessels came running forward weapons raised, the Restoration Committee ran to meet them. **(end Terra's Theme)**

MEANWHILE….

Yen Sid's Tower….

"No! Sora and Jack must not go to Xehanort's fortress! You must call them back!" bellowed Yen Sid to Cid, who sat at the computer.

"Sorry, it's too late to call them back!" Cid yelled back ending the transmission.

GAIA…..

Jack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Aqua, and Ventus stepped out of the Will's portal and stood in front of Xehanort's now visible fortress. Jack looked at everyone else. "Leon and the others can't buy us much more time. We have to end this, now." he told them. They nodded, and proceeded to enter the fortress.

They all walked inside, and the door closed behind them as Ansem and Pete jumped down in front of them. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Pete! Why are you doing this?!" exclaimed Mickey.

Pete smiled and laughed, letting his aura of Darkness show. "The more important question is, 'What are you gonna do about it?' Ain't no way you're stopping us!" declared Pete.

"Watch us!" yelled Riku as he and Mickey charged the two vessels. "Keep going!" yelled Riku.

On the next floor, they encountered Braig and Vanitas. Ven and Aqua stopped to fight them, and the three went on to the top floor. It was just a circular platform with no walls, which allowed one to fall off if they weren't careful. Kairi found herself blocked at the top of the stairs, unable to help Sora and Jack. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

**(A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep)** Sora and Jack looked around as Xehanort appeared in the middle of the platform. "Well, well. If it isn't my two favorite people in the world." said Xehanort smiling.

"Which one of us are you really after, Xehanort?!" demanded Jack. Xehanort smiled evilly as he summoned Chaos Ripper.

"Why don't you come and find out?" he taunted.

"Xehanort!" yelled Jack taking the lead and running at the man he hated. Sora was not far behind. Jack clashed with the wielder of Darkness in a flurry of heavy blows. It was Jack's unique style that kept Xehanort on edge. For Terra was always about heavy strikes, and Ven about quick strikes. Jack was a combination of the two. He was very fast, but still kept Terra's degree of strength in each blow.

Sora came around behind Xehanort in an attempt to surprise him. Xehanort saw him and pushed Jack away to turn and block Sora's Keyblade. As Jack came sprinting back, Xehanort pushed Sora into the barrier on the stairs. "Sora!" exclaimed Kairi. Sora sank to the floor, momentarily stunned. Xehanort clashed his Keyblade with Jack's and smiled.

"Give into the Darkness, my apprentice! Look below!" he exclaimed happily. Jack looked down and gasped.

Ansem, Braig, Pete, and Vanitas had the others in a circle. Mickey was knocked out, and Aqua was injured.

Xehanort looked at Jack as they broke the clash. Jack looked back at him from across the platform. "You see how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair! Use the Darkness, Jack!" he yelled. Jack looked back, disgusted.

"I will make you pay, Xehanort! But I will not be your pawn! I'm sending you into the depths of darkness!" yelled Jack as he ran back at Xehanort. Jack swung his Keyblade at Xehanort's head, but the man ducked and pushed him away. Jack roared in anger, and tapped into all of his inner strength. He clashed again with Xehanort mercilessly. It was only a matter of time before he was put on the defensive.

Xehanort blasted him back again, and Jack jumped into the air for an overhead strike. Xehanort saw this coming, and grabbed Jack by the throat in mid-air. Jack struggled to release Xehanort's grip. "You'll have to kill me to stop me, Xehanort!" he yelled.

"You are of more use to me alive." he replied.

"Jack!" yelled Sora charging at Xehanort. Xehanort blocked Sora's attack and his hand holding Jack became covered in darkness. He closed his fist as hard as he could around Jack's throat. Jack repulsed for a moment and then went limp. Xehanort smiled as he tossed Jack off of the edge. "JACK!" yelled Sora as Xehanort turned his Keyblade to him.

Jack fell several stories down, before muttering a silent Cure. He then stuck his Keyblade into the pillar wall to stop his descent. "Sora!" he heard Kairi yell. Jack looked up with fury in his eyes.

"If Xehanort wants Darkness….." said Jack as an aura of Darkness enveloped him, "THEN HE WILL GET IT FROM ME! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he roared as he drew his Keyblade out of the stone. He unleashed all of his fury, and the Darkness around him exploded into a dark vapor that wrapped around him. He went sprinting back up to the top. "XEHANORT!" he roared.

**Well now we're caught up to where the sneak peek ended. I can't wait to get to the next chapter. Expect the unexpected! Anyway, review and I'll update again as soon as I can!**


	28. Ch 28 Darkness Takes Over

**Oh my gosh, here we are! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Let's try to get 100 reviews by the time the story's over! Only 12 chapters left, everyone! Here's my shout outs:**

**angelicwinds: Lol that was funny!**

**Starlol9: It's fine. I hate homework. It's like they think we don't get enough during school. Anyway thank you and cheer him on!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah cheer him on! Thank you! Xehanort needs to take a chill pill!**

**Iscreamer1: Yeah at the beginning I didn't plan on using Advent Children so that's why. Xehanort's words are supposed to echo Terra's so as to unhinge Jack.**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, don't worry this one's worth the wait!**

**So I only own Jack, yada-yada. On to the long awaited CHAPTER 28! Duh-Duh, Duh-Duh. **

Chapter 28: Darkness Takes Over

Sora stood back, helpless from Xehanort's dark attack charging up. He closed his eyes and suddenly remembered a conversation between himself and Jack.

FLASHBACK…**(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour, X ray Dog})**

As Sora and Jack were in the Lanes Between leaving Twilight Town, they spotted a nearby world and went in to rest. The world was abandoned, so the two had some peace and quiet.

They had decided to spar, and Jack had come out as the victor with Sora out of breath. "You're really good." he complemented. Jack turned his back to him.

"Sora, don't be afraid of the Darkness." he suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused. Jack turned and rushed at Sora again, throwing heavy strikes at the boy. "Hey!" yelled Sora blocking. Jack lowered his blade.

"If you want to be the hero for your girl, you need to have resistances, and respect of both Light and Darkness. You can't have one without the other, and if you rely too heavily on one, the other will overcome you." Jack explained. Sora thought that through.

"I guess that makes sense." he said slowly. Jack smiled and offered him a hand. Sora smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thanks." he said. Jack nodded.

"Just remember, respect the Darkness, and resist the Light's call, always." he said as they left the world. **(end Jack's Theme 1)**

END FLASHBACK….

Xehanort was about to strike Sora with Darkness when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "XEHANORT!" yelled Jack.

**(Those Who Accept the Protection of the Stars, Crisis Core)**

Jack came flying onto the platform at breakneck speed. He took in the scene in a split second. He saw Xehanort about to strike Sora. "NO!" he roared as he ran at Xehanort. Xehanort turned and was shocked.

Jack was fully enveloped in a dark aura, and there was murderous fury in his eyes. Xehanort turned desperate and turned the attack on Jack. Blades and lasers of Darkness went flying straight at Jack. Jack embraced the Darkness, and pushed on. Xehanort's attack barely touched him, and he ran up to the man and knocked away with one punch. _'This power…'_ thought Jack.

But Xehanort was not to be beaten so easily. He turned his Keyblade into a giant cannon and fired right at Jack. Jack engulfed himself in a massive shield of Darkness just before the attack hit him. The wanderer came out unscathed and tapped deeper into the Darkness. He held his Keyblade backhand in his left hand, which began to glow with Darkness, and his right hand became a purple claw. Jack pointed his claw at Xehanort and fired a volley of dark projectiles at the villain. Xehanort was hurt by the attack, but still stood. He grimaced. "Come to me!" he suddenly yelled.

BOTTOM OF THE PILLAR….

Riku and Ven held their Keyblades at the four vessels, trying to protect Aqua and Mickey. Suddenly, all the vessels teleported up to where they knew Jack was clashing with Xehanort. They saw a dark explosion from the top of the pillar. "NO!" they both yelled.

MEANWHILE…

As Sora looked up, he watched Jack in horror. His friend was using Darkness more powerful than anyone he had ever seen. "Jack, stop! Don't succumb to it!" he yelled desperately. But Jack was so far into his Darkness, he could no longer hear him. Sora was grabbed from behind by Vanitas, who held him captive there, forced to watch.

Jack was surrounded. He deflected shots from Braig and knocked Pete away with his claw. He pushed his arms out toward Ansem and a shockwave of Darkness hit the vessel. Jack then jumped in front of Sora, shielding him as he raised his Keyblade into the air, creating a Dark explosion. When it cleared, only Xehanort still stood. Vanitas still held Sora, though. He felt his Darkness getting stronger and stronger.

"Yes, boy, that's it! Let your whole heart blacken with anger!" yelled Xehanort. Jack was so far in to the Darkness that he couldn't do anything else. He drew in his arms, and with a thunderous roar unleashed every last ounce of Darkness in another smaller Dark explosion. Jack clashed with Xehanort again. His whole body was now glowing with Darkness. He kicked Xehanort's legs out from underneath him and slashed his face with his dark claw. Jack had finally beaten Xehanort. **(end TWAPS)**

"Xehanort!" called Vanitas, pointing at Sora. Xehanort smiled and turned to Jack. He stood up and stuck his Keyblade into his chest.

"The time has come, my apprentice, for the final union! At last, the moment is here! Come to me, my final vessel!" he yelled gleefully. Jack watched in horror as the last 13th section of Xehanort's heart went flying right to Sora.

"NO!" he yelled. He raised his Keyblade and ran to strike the heart away from Sora, but he didn't expect what happened next. Xehanort smiled, and the heart shifted direction. The heart fragment went straight into Jack's chest. Vanitas smiled as he tossed Sora through the barrier to Kairi.

"I told you that you were of more use to me alive!" Xehanort said gleefully. Jack grabbed his head, and then flew back as if someone had punched him in the face. He looked at Sora sadly. Sora watched in horror as Jack's eyes flashed from hazel to yellow repeatedly, as if in intense struggle. Sora gasped as they eventually stayed yellow. Jack straightened up, and his dark aura faded. Xehanort smirked and summoned a dark portal. Vanitas walked through, and Xehanort turned back to his last vessel. "Come, Jack." he said walking through. Jack slowly began to follow. As he walked through, he cast one empty look in Sora's direction before disappearing.** (Why instrumental version, Crisis Core)**

Sora felt as if everything was in slow motion. He didn't even feel the run down to the ground as Kairi led him back to the others. He barely heard the following conversation. "We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Where's Jack?!" asked Aqua worriedly. Sora blocked out the rest of the conversation, but saw Aqua and Ven's faces as they went back through. Aqua looked like there was no longer any hope in the world, and Ven did not look much better off. They made it back to Radiant Garden, and Sora found a secluded corner and sat in silence.

'_It's my fault. If I had been stronger, I could have helped him.' _thought Sora miserably.

On another side of the castle, Aqua sat out on the postern wall shedding silent tears. She looked at her wayfinder. "Jack, we were so close to bringing everyone back together. Now we've lost you again." she said miserably.

Ven sat in the computer room. "Jack, why did it have to be you?" he asked.

Sora thought about his time with Jack.

Jack narrating…..

"Sora, don't be afraid of the Darkness. If you want to be a hero, you need to have resistances, and respect of both Light and Darkness."

"She does feel the same. I saw it in her eyes. Please, I had to put up with Terra and Aqua."

"If I'm gonna stay, no jokes like that, understand?"

"I won't let what happened to Zack happen to anyone else. I'm not letting anyone else die today."

"You don't want someone like me with you. I need to keep looking for Terra."

end Jack's narration.

Sora wiped his eyes and stood up. "Jack, your mission was to bring back Terra. I will finish it for you, and I'll bring you back, too. That's a promise." he said determinedly as he walked toward the others with renewed purpose.

**Well there you go. I have the feeling some of you are gonna hate me for this chapter. I hope I made the fight epic enough! Anyway, please review and I'll see you later!**


	29. Ch 29 Terra's Plan is Revealed

**Well, here we are, everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's my shout outs:**

**TheEightLight: Thank you, and yes!**

**angelicwinds: Thank you! I wanted Jack to appear almost as a mentor to Sora.**

**Starlol: Thank you and I know it's sad! I hated myself typing that up!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you and yes, Xehanort will get what he deserves!**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and I hope you liked it!**

**So I'm gonna try something I've seen other people do:**

**ME: Sora, can you do it today?**

**SORA: Sure. TerraKH doesn't own anything except for Jack.**

**JACK: Hey! You made me but you don't own me! *turns into Dark Mode***

**ME: No! *runs away***

Chapter 29: Terra's plan set in motion

INSIDE OF TERRA-XEHANORT…

Terra and Master Eraqus stood together on one side of the endless black abyss, and Master Xehanort stood on the other. Terra was furious. "What have you done, you monster!" he yelled. Xehanort smiled.

"What have I done? I pushed Jack to his limit and made him embrace the Darkness, just as I did you twelve years ago." he explained. "Jack always was the one I wanted to fill the final role, but I knew by targeting Sora that Jack would be forced to do what I wanted." he continued. Terra stepped forward and summoned Ends of the Earth, getting into a battle stance. Xehanort stopped smiling and rolled his eyes. "Really? You're going to try that again, are you?" he said. Terra rushed toward the old man in a fury.

"Whatever it takes to set my friend free!" he roared as he reached Xehanort. Terra attempted to hit the villain with Ars Solum, but Xehanort teleported behind him. He summoned his black Keyblade and struck Terra in the back several times. Terra grunted and leaped back. He looked at Eraqus with tears in his eyes. "Master, help me!" he pleaded. Eraqus stood in deep thought.

"Jack hid everything from me. If he truly is what you say, then why did everything happen as it did? How can we know which side he is really on?" he said. Terra stared at him in disbelief.

"Master, you've known Jack for fifteen years! He was your apprentice for three years! Yen Sid trusts him! I trust him! Isn't that enough?" he asked exasperatedly. Eraqus stood still for several moments. Suddenly, he reached out his hand and summoned Master Keeper, pointing it at Xehanort. Xehanort calmly raised his Keyblade and prepared for battle.

XEHANORT'S FORTRESS….

Braig and the hooded man walked calmly through Xehanort's stronghold, heading toward the throne room. They walked into the room, where all the other vessels except for Xehanort sat in their thrones. Braig cleared his throat, quieting the others. "His majesty's not feeling good, but you all can say hello to Number Thirteen." he said smiling evilly. The hooded man went to his throne and slowly sat down, leaning back.

"How about we see the face?" asked Maleficent. The man slowly reached up and pulled his hood down. **(Final Resolve, Dissidia 012)** All of the vessels smiled and laughed as Jack turned yellow eyes around the room, staring down everyone in the room. Braig smiled. Jack turned his Darkness filled yellow eyes to him.

"Who is Second-in-Charge?" he asked. His voice had changed to a low pitch, almost sounding like a growl, and had Xehanort's voice behind his own. His voice was so menacing that Pete and Hades shrank back against the wall. Braig looked at him curiously.

"Either me or Vanitas. It just depends on who the big guy wants." he replied. Jack teleported to the middle of the room and summoned his Keyblade, Wandering Redemption. Instead of the normal black and gold, the Keyblade had completely changed. It now had a blood red handle, and a long black blade ending in a purple claw, obviously taken from Jack's Dark Mode. He smiled as they all stared at the new blade apprehensively.

"You like? It's definitely an improvement over the old bland one. This here is called Darkness' Embrace, and with it I'm the most powerful one in here. So I say I'm the new second in command!" he declared evilly. This set the vessels off, who found their courage, and stood, bringing out their weapons as one.** (end Final Resolve)**

Vanitas stepped forward with an arrogant look on his face. "Do you really think you can just come in here and take over, Newbie? Get in line. Do you really think you can take on all of us?" he said arrogantly. Jack smiled and got in his battle stance. Unhesitatingly, he tapped into his newfound Darkness, and a dark aura appeared around him.

"Do I think so? Yes, I really do. If anybody wants to challenge me, come and try!" he yelled. Vanitas brought Void Gear into his battle stance, and the other vessels except for Braig and Young Xehanort did the same. **(The World's Enemy, Crisis Core)**

Jack lunged forward through the air, knocking Vanitas into the air. He teleported behind the boy and threw him back to the ground, landing on Pete, who howled in pain. Maleficent shot Thundaga at him, but Jack blocked it, causing it to hit Hades instead. Hades grew red and shot a few fireballs at the new vessel, but Jack effortlessly dodged. He brought out his purple claw and encased Darkness' Embrace in a dark aura as well. He clashed with Sephiroth in a series of lightning fast blows. Jack blocked them all and was able to strike Sephiroth in the stomach. He countered Seymour's magic back at the blue haired mage, prompting Seymour to back out of the fight. Maleficent came again, this time in a swirling vortex attempting to suck Jack in. Jack shot several dark projectiles into the heart of the vortex. Maleficent reappeared and staggered back to her throne. Isa swung his claymore mercilessly at Jack, who jumped high into the air and came crashing down in a dark explosion. **(end The World's Enemy)**

Young Xehanort, Braig, and the others backed away to their thrones and sat down. However, Vanitas stepped in front of Jack defiantly. Jack was not even out of breath from taking out eight of the vessels. Vanitas raised Void Gear and rushed at Jack. **(Enter the Darkness, Birth by Sleep)**

Vanitas and Jack clashed in an explosion of dark vapor. Vanitas smiled as he froze, reappearing behind Jack. Jack turned and smacked the boy away with his dark claw. Vanitas jumped back up into the air and sliced the air, sending a "X' after Jack. "What's yours is mine!" he yelled as he did this. Jack jumped through the attack, using his Darkness as a shield. He came through and ran to Vanitas again. Vanitas dove into the ground and was nowhere to be seen. But Jack wasn't stupid. He knew what Vanitas was doing. He saw a dark circle on the ground moving toward him. He waited until it was a foot away, and shoved his claw into the ground. He yanked Vanitas out of the ground and threw him into the air again. He teleported up to Vanitas and began teleporting around. With every teleport, he would strike Vanitas one time. After ten strikes, he grabbed Vanitas by the front and kicked the air, sending them both crashing to the ground with Jack on top. **(end Enter The Darkness)** "Ugh." Vanitas groaned.

Vanitas slowly got up and limped away to his throne. Jack looked around at everyone. "Anyone else?" he challenged. When no one said anything, he smirked and his dark aura faded. His claw faded away as well. He walked out of the room. Hades rubbed his eyebrows.

"I couldn't stand that brat as an ENEMY. How am I gonna deal with him being an ally?" he asked out loud.

INSIDE TERRA-XEHANORT…..

Terra and Master Eraqus stood defeated again. Xehanort just smiled. "I must thank you, Master Terra. Your faith in my rogue apprentice combined with my Darkness has made him the singlemost powerful being in the world. If it is not I, then he shall wield the x-blade!" he shouted gleefully. Terra stood up weakly.

"You may have beaten us, and you may have taken Jack, but Sora will defeat you, old man!" he yelled.

"You are in my realm here, Boy. How do you plan to triumph over my Darkness?" he asked.

"You really wanna know?" said Terra. He looked at Eraqus. "Master, now!" he said. Eraqus nodded and vanished in a flash of Light.

MEANWHILE….

Xehanort sat on the floor in his chamber clutching his head. He didn't even notice the figure standing just inside the open window. The Lingering Will walked up to him and pointed Ends of the Earth at Xehanort's chest. A bright light came out of Xehanort and entered the armor. The Will dismissed Ends of the Earth and summoned Master Keeper before walking out.

MEANWHILE….

Master Xehanort watched as Terra glowed with a bright light. "So that's how it is, is it? While Eraqus aids Sora in that discarded armor, you return to your full strength so you can continue to resist me." he said in realization. Terra smiled and sat down on the black ground, waiting for the right moment.

**Well there's chapter 29! Only one more chapter until the final battle begins! Prepare yourselves! Review please, and I'll try to update tomorrow if I can!**


	30. Ch 30 Beginning of the End

**Well, here we are, everyone. The last ten chapters of this story! Here's my shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Thank you and I updated as soon as I could.**

**Starlol9: Thank you, and I tried!**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and that was my favorite part!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you, and you'll see it all soon!**

**So I don't own anything but Jack. I bought a life-sized metal Kingdom Key! I'm so excited! It's awesome! Well, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 30: Beginning of the End

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Aqua, Lea, Mickey, and the Restoration Committee sat around the meeting table in Ansem's old castle. They were intently discussing how to handle the threat of Xehanort's imminent attack. "We all know it's only a matter of time before he launches an all out offensive." said Leon.

"We need to send fighters to all of the key worlds to help defend them." interrupted Riku. Leon nodded.

"I just don't know how we're gonna divide the troops. We're gonna need a lot of people here. We need fighters in Traverse, Town, Destiny Islands, and Spira as well." Leon replied. The door suddenly opened, and the last person they expected walked in.

Yen Sid walked to the head of the table and sat down. "I am here to lead the defense of the worlds." he explained. Everyone looked a lot more relieved now that Yen Sid was leading them. However, before Yen Sid could speak, another visitor walked through the door. They had seen this one several times. The Lingering Will came in and sat at the opposite end of the table. "It is good to see you alive in some shape or form, Eraqus." greeted Yen Sid. Aqua and Ven gasped.

"Master Yen Sid, did you just say Eraqus? That's Terra's Will." Aqua said quickly. The Will lowered its head and summoned Master Keeper. Aqua and Ven rose from their seats. Eraqus put up his armored hands to stop them.

"Allow me to explain. Terra sent part of himself from this armor back into himself so that he can combat Xehanort from within. I agreed to take this form so as to aid you on the outside." he said. Aqua ran up to the armor and embraced it tearfully. Eraqus hugged her back for a long moment, and the two returned to the meeting.

Yen Sid spoke up. "Here is the plan: Cid, you will travel to Traverse Town in your airship, and you will meet up with Donald and Goofy to rally the King's warriors. You will lead the Gummi Fleet to combat Xehanort's aerial Heartless force. The Keybladers, including Roxas and Lea, as well as Cloud, Auron, Vincent, and Kain, will use Eraqus' light to transport to the Keyblade Graveyard to face Xehanort and his vessels and end this once and for all. Leon and I will lead the defense here. Aslan, Hayner, Hercules, Kimahri, and the Destiny Islanders have all asked for aid. We will split into teams and the rest of the plan will commence." he said.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER…

DESTINY ISLANDS…..

Rikku and Yuffie stood on the beach with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. The three teens had long since graduated to actual weapons, and were ready to defend their home.

NARNIA….

Lulu, Barret, Aslan, and Peter stood ready on the open plains where they fought the Witch. Peter held his sword fearlessly, and Aslan had them literally bathing in light because of his presence.

TWILIGHT TOWN…..

Aerith, Nanaki, and Hayner stood by the train station watching the sky. Hayner had recently bought a sword from the weapons shop and had been training for a while. They all stood ready.

OLYMPUS COLISEUM….

Hercules and Tifa stood ready to defend the town and Coliseum.

SPIRA…..

Kimahri and Yuna stood in the Calm Lands, ready for what was sure to come.

TRAVERSE TOWN….

Cid flew down in his airship. He searched the 1st District until he finally found Donald and Goofy. "Xehanort's attack is about to happen. We gotta gather all the King's forces, and take the Gummi Fleet to combat Xehanort's aerial forces." he explained hurriedly. Donald and Goofy understood and began to run around, gathering all who could fly a Gummi ship.

**(Assault, FFX)**

A while later, Cid led the fleet of 100 ships while he was in his own airship. Donald and Goofy piloted the King's ship. They flew through the Lanes Between, ready for the attack.

RADIANT GARDEN…

The twelve warriors stood in the meeting room with Yen Sid, Leon, and Eraqus. The castle shook suddenly. "It begins." said Auron. Leon took off out the door to defend the town. Yen Sid looked at the group before summoning his Keyblade, Magician's Mastery. The Keyblade had a great resemblance to Mickey's Star Seeker, but had a darker color tone. Yen Sid walked calmly out the door. Eraqus pointed his Keyblade at the wall, and a portal opened.

"Go, you must hurry!" he exclaimed. A dark portal appeared at his feet, and he began to sink in. "Go!" he said more urgently.

"But, Master…." said Aqua tearfully. Eraqus shook his head.

"It must be done! We will meet again, Aqua, but with Jack and Terra at our side! Now GO!" he roared. The group ran through the portal one by one without looking back. Auron finally leaped through, and the portal faded. Eraqus fell all the way into the dark portal. "It must be done. But I will return for you, Xehanort. Before this battle is over, we will meet again." he said as he vanished. **(End Assault)**

**Yeah I know, short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. The real final battle starts next chapter, so get ready! Everyone review and I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	31. Ch 31 The Second Keyblade War

**Ok, so here we finally are: The final battle! I know I'm not the best author when it comes to battle scenes so just bear with me and I'll do the best I can! Here's my shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, here we are! Been a long time coming!**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, yeah pretty much!**

**angelicwinds: Thank you, and yes I am. Information about it will be posted along with the final chapter of this story!**

**So I don't own anything except for Jack, as usual. On to what you're here for!**

Chapter 31: The Second Keyblade War

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD…..

The twelve appeared in the midst of the field of dead keys. A great storm was blowing around, so they couldn't see very far. What they did see, was Xehanort and his twelve vessels calmly walking toward them. **(Fate of the Unknown, Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix)**

Xehanort stood at the front. To his left stood Vanitas, and to his right stood the hooded man they knew was Jack. The rest of the vessels formed a line behind the three. Xehanort looked at the twelve heroes. "Come forth, ye seven lights, so that we may finally gaze upon the all powerful x-blade!" he yelled through the storm. Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Mickey, and Lea walked forward while the others stayed back.

"Hey pops, they're one short." Braig pointed out. Xehanort smiled.

"Indeed." he replied as he summoned Chaos Ripper. The vessels summoned their weapons; however, Jack simply stood watching. Xehanort walked forward again and raised his hand, gesturing in all of the keys. "Behold. These lifeless Keys used to be full of power, united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and dark were locked in combat, as a great Keyblade War raged! Countless wielders gave up their lives, all in search of the x-blade! Light begets Darkness, so what will this Second Keyblade War bring? Will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I must have these answers! Now come, and clash with us, you Lights! Let us make history! Let this Keyblade War begin!" he exclaimed.

Eleven of the vessels raised their weapons and charged. Jack stood by with Xehanort atop the old plateau. "You will wait here, for now." ordered Xehanort.

The six Lights led the way as the others followed. The clash was ferocious. Kain dashed through other combatants, heading for his target. He thrust his lance forward, but was blocked by Maleficent. With a smile, she began to glow with a dark aura. Kain stood determinedly. Vincent shot up into the air, raining bullets down on the battlefield. Several vessels returned fire. Hades, his target, shot several fireballs at him, which missed. Braig shot a volley of arrows. Vincent covered himself in his cloak and flew around the fighters in a solid red mist.

Sora and Riku were pushing through, heading toward the plateau. Aqua and Ven joined them, and helped carve a path. Ven peeled off as Vanitas began to glow dark. Ven held Wayward Wind at the ready, prepared to fight his dark half. Aqua shot magic in all directions, keeping the vessels away from the two boys momentarily. But she became entangled in a fight with Braig. Sora and Riku continued to push through when Isa dropped in front of them. "You will go no further." he said. The three of them were suddenly engulfed in a huge ring of fire. Lea jumped through the flames to take on Isa. He opened a path forward through the fire and Sora and Riku ran through. The fire closed behind them, and Lea prepared to fight his former friend.

Cloud knocked Young Xehanort off of Roxas and headed for where Kairi was being knocked down by Sephiroth. With a roar, he jumped in between them just in time to stop the fatal attack. Kairi got up and charged back into the battle, and Cloud raised his sword at the one who had murdered his best friend. Sephiroth smirked as he too raised his blade.

Auron slashed Hades with his katana and ran through the chaos. He spotted Seymour, who was charging up to strike Kairi who was heading for Sora. He lunged forward and brought his sword across Seymour's back, stopping the mage's attack. Seymour whirled around, attempting to hit Auron with his staff. Auron brought his arm out of his sling, and held his katana with both hands, ready to end everything.

Roxas knocked Pete into the air and got a massive combo on the cat. Pete landed and jumped away, only to be chased by Mickey. Roxas looked around and saw Young Xehanort standing with his Keyblade pointed at him. Roxas grit his teeth and ran at the vessel.

Vincent landed on the ground in front of Hades. "Oh come on. Don't tell me you're mad cause I gave you Darkness and tried to control you!" said Hades. Vincent shook his head.

"You tried to take my memories. For that, you will pay dearly." he said as he loaded his gun.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had reached the foot of the plateau. **(End Fate of the Unknown)**

As Sora summoned his rider and Riku prepared to do the same. Ansem and Xemnas appeared in front of them. Riku changed his mind and readied to fight. Sora looked at Kairi, who nodded. "We've got them. Go get Jack and Terra back." she said. Sora nodded, and flew up to the top of the plateau.

Sora reached the top, and landed, reverting his rider to blade form. Xehanort stood, smiling. "Yes, excellent! Such fury in those eyes! You are the perfect candidate to test out my newest and most powerful vessel! I must tell you, he absolutely destroyed all the others on his own when they challenged him. Let us see how you fare against him!" said Xehanort smirking. The hooded man walked forward and summoned a black Keyblade that ended in a purple claw.

"Jack, I know you're still in there!" said Sora desperately. Jack threw back his head and laughed hysterically. This unnerved Sora, because he had never even heard Jack laugh before. Jack then threw back his hood, and Sora gasped in horror. Jack had already begun the initial stages of the cloning process. He had yellow eyes, the black Keyblade, and his brown hair had begun to lighten, being closer to the white that was Xehanort's. As Sora prepared to fight Jack, the corrupted wanderer did as well. He adopted his usual battle stance, but summoned his dark aura, his claw, and encased Darkness' Embrace in dark vapor. Sora prepared for the fight of his life.

THE LANES BETWEEN… **(Blinded by Light, Dissidia 012)**

Cid flew his airship at breakneck speed. He and his fleet were facing a seemingly infinite number of Heartless ships. Other ships, the Unversed were there as well. The Unversed were the infinite ones. Cid fired his cannons and everything he had at the enemy ships. Several were destroyed, but more ships filled the gaps. Donald and Goofy navigated their ship through narrow openings with several dozen ships on their tail. While Goofy piloted, Donald got on the main gun and shot down as many as he could. "This isn't good!" he squawked. Goofy yelped as alarms went off.

"Uh-oh! The guns are jammed!" he exclaimed. Donald ran back to his seat in fear.

They were losing ships fast. The sheer numbers were overwhelming them. "We ain't gonna hold out much longer!" yelled Cid.

Across all the worlds, massive amounts of Heartless and Unversed were pouring in from all directions. Worlds' outer boundaries were destroyed, leaving it up to the few defenders to protect the Keyholes.

Even in Radiant Garden, with Yen Sid standing in front of the town alone holding off the armies, things were going from bad to worse. Leon had evacuated the residents to Ansem's castle, and stood in front of it, ready to help the sorcerer.

Yen Sid raised his Keyblade as thousands of Heartless and Unversed approached. In a massive light explosion, every last Heartless and Unversed were destroyed, but more Unversed just kept coming. If Vanitas was not felled soon, he alone would overtake all of the worlds. The heroes of light's only hope was that they defeat Xehanort and his vessels before the x-blade could be forged. **(end Blinded by Light)**

**Well, that's the beginning of the final battle. I hope you liked it! Everyone please review and I'll see you in a couple days!**


	32. Ch 32 The Nobody, Dragoon, and Chaos

**Where did all my reviewers go? We're close to the end, and several people stopped reviewing! Thanks to the two who did, though. here they are:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you, and I'll try to make the rest of it epic!**

**TheEighthLight: Yes you can and I'll get to that right now.**

**So TheEighthLight has drawn pictures on Deviantart of Jack's Keyblade, Wandering Redemption. He also did Darkness' Embrace, Jack's dark Keyblade, and Magician's Mastery, Yen Sid's Keyblade. If you would like to see them, go to redril on .**

**Well, on to the next part of the final battle! I own nothing but Jack!**

Chapter 32: The Nobody, Dragoon, and Chaos

**(Rage Awakened, Birth by Sleep)**

Kain held his lance at the ready, staring at Maleficent. "You had such great potential, and you threw it all away. I could have given you the power to take the girl you love for you. You could have taken her away from him. What was his name?" said Maleficent disappointedly.

"I would never let you harm Cecil. Not while I have my own senses. You tried to take my memories and make me your pawn. And for that, I will make you pay." Kain replied. Maleficent smiled as she began to glow with a dark aura. Kain shot up into the air.

"Fly!" he roared as he crashed back down. His attack barely grazed Maleficent, who swatted him away with her staff. She sent a lightning storm to follow him. Kain dashed around, dodging. Maleficent floated up into the air for her next attack, but this gave Kain the advantage. He slid under her. "Engrave…." he said as he began to twirl his staff at lightning speed. Maleficent was hit several times as Kain shot her up into the air still twirling his lance. "Dragon's pass!" he yelled as he did a final thrust to her stomach. Both combatants fell to the ground, Maleficent clutching her chest. But, she smiled and began to transform.

Soon, Kain looked up at Dragon-Maleficent. "Your end is here, petty dragoon! It is time you faced a real dragon!" she roared. Kain jumped around, avoiding her claws and swiping her across the face a few times. She shot a blast of green fire at him, which made contact. Kain went flying backward, but managed to land on his feet.

"You are no dragon. You are an abomination being used by the darkness. Now I will show you what a dragon's power is like!" yelled Kain. He changed in a flash of light. His armor was now colored light blue and white, and his helmet was gone. Maleficent could see what he was doing, and tried to stop him. Kain jumped high into the air, out of her reach. He charged up for his ultimate attack. "I will show you a Dragoon's Pride!" he roared. He began to shoot back down while spinning.

"Dragon's grasp. WITH ALL MY STRENGTH!" he roared as he came down. He landed on the dragon's back, but went straight through it. He then jumped back up and shot down through the head.

Maleficent roared in agony as she began to dissolve. She returned to human form, but continued to fade. Kain stood triumphantly. Maleficent faded, and her Darkness headed back, going back into Xehanort's chest. **(end Rage Awakened)**

MEANWHILE…

**(JENOVA, Advent Children)**

Vincent loaded his gun and stood staring at Hades. "You try to help out a guy…." muttered the god. Vincent ran toward Hades, who snapped his fingers and teleported behind him. Vincent swung his claw, hitting the surprised Hades in the face. Hades swung in a circle, sending fire in all directions. Vincent jumped high into the air and pelted bullets down at his enemy. Hades turned red and submerged himself in a massive explosion of fire. This singed the edge of Vincent's already tattered cloak. He put out the flame, and ran at Hades again, continuing to shoot bullets.

Hades surrounded himself in a dark shield, which protected him from the bullets. Vincent smiled. "That won't keep me from you." he said calmly. He rose into the air and drew his cloak in. When he unfurled his cloak, he now had the demonic appearance of Chaos. He had the red eyes and the massive wings. He summoned a massive gun to his hand and aimed it at the god in his shield. "Behold, the Death Penalty!" yelled Chaos as he fired the cannon-like gun at the god. Hades gulped as he saw the shot coming at him.

"Oh crap." The bullet created an explosion that shattered the shield and sent Hades flying. Chaos appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I will teach you not to mess with my memories." said Chaos smiling. Hades smiled back.

"Sorry, but my time's up." he said. Chaos looked down, and saw Hades vanishing. Hades faded into dark vapor, which too went back to Xehanort's chest. **(end JENOVA)**

MEANWHILE…..

Roxas repeatedly slashed Oathkeeper and Oblivion at Young Xehanort, who blocked with his own Keyblade. Young Xehanort smiled as he tripped the Nobody, sending him flying, landing on his back. Young Xehanort held his Keyblade at Roxas' neck, intent on ending him. Roxas closed his eyes and heard a voice.

"You can beat him, Roxas. You have my powers within you. Use them. I was gone for a while, but your dormant memories of me brought me back to live inside of you. We can do it, Roxas." it said. The voice was female.

"Xion?" Roxas asked. The voice laughed quietly.

"Hello again, Roxas. Now let's take this guy out." she said. Roxas nodded, and opened his eyes. He jumped out and ran at Young Xehanort. The vessel attempted to hit Roxas with his famous twenty hit combo, but Roxas jumped through and hit him with a double upper swipe. He ran at him again, this time glowing with light. He knocked young Xehanort into the air and jumped up toward him. He knocked the young man's Keyblade from his grasp, and hit him with an unending combo. Roxas finally jumped up, throwing first Oathkeeper and then Oblivion at the vessel. He then resummoned them to his hand and went crashing down on the vessel. Young Xehanort groaned as he too faded away.

Xehanort smiled. Three vessels had returned to him, giving him more Darkness. All was going according to plan. He continued to watch the literal light and darkness clash. This of course was Sora and Jack's battle.

SPIRA…

Kimahri knocked many Unversed away with his spear. He was trying to fight and protect Yuna at the same time. Yuna summoned Shiva, the ice goddess, and Ixion, the lightning horse. Both summons destroyed many Unversed, but eventually were defeated. Yuna only had a few summons left. She summoned Anima again, and also summoned her last one, a guardian named Yojimbo. Yojimbo resembled a samurai. He carried a sword, daggers, and also had his dog companion, Daigoro. If the Unversed didn't stop coming, Spira would fall soon.

NARNIA….

Aslan roared loudly, destroying an army of Unversed. Peter slashed many with his sword. There was no end to them.

RADIANT GARDEN….

Yen Sid had been pushed back to the Postern. He and Leon stood side by side. "Vanitas must be felled soon, or these cursed Unversed will destroy all the worlds." said Yen Sid. Leon nodded, and watched the Unversed getting closer.

"You ready, old man?" he asked. Yen Sid smiled.

"You will be old one day, as well. We will see who will be laughing then." he said as they charged.

Across every world and in Cid's battle in the Lanes Between, the warriors of Light were losing. All were being pushed back. If Vanitas was not taken down soon, all would be lost.

**Well there you go. Everyone please review! Let's get over 100 reviews by the end of the story. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update, so see you later!**


	33. Ch 33 The King, Guardian, and Soldiers

**Hey everyone. I'm not in the best mood so let's just get on to the chapter. Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Sorry and I tried.**

**Starlol9: Thank you and I hope you like this one.**

**Celeron96: Really? It didn't show up. Thank you.**

**angelicwinds: Thank you, and I think they are.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah he was pretty funny. I tried!**

**So I don't own anything but Jack. Here's the next three battles!**

Chapter 33: The King, Guardian, and Soldiers

Mickey relentlessly chased after Pete. Pete looked like he was trying to flee rather than fight. "Xehanort, I didn't sign up for this!" he bellowed cowardly.

"Pete! Stop!" yelled Mickey holding Star Seeker at the cat. Pete cringed and slowly turned around.

"You can't boss me around, Boat-boy King! I ain't one of your servants no more!" he said waving his fist at the mouse. Mickey lowered his Keyblade.

"Pete, why are you doing this? Why are you fighting against us? Maleficent isn't here anymore! What are you fighting for?" Mickey asked sincerely. Pete stopped and scratched his head.

"You know, I hadn't even thought that far. The only reason I became a vessel is because Maleficent wanted me to. But, now…" said Pete. Mickey extended his hand.

"Pete, I revoke your banishment. Why don't you fight for our cause, to save the worlds?" offered Mickey. Pete stood thinking for several moments, and then looked down at Mickey.

"You would seriously let me come back?" he asked. Mickey nodded. Pete smiled. "Well, I guess that's something I can't pass up. Why don't we work together, like in the good ol' days?" he said. Mickey smiled and nodded.

Pete began to walk away from the battle when something hit him in the back. Xehanort smiled as he pointed Chaos Ripper at Pete and shot him again with Darkness. Pete lurched forward, and then fell. With a moan, he faded, going back to Xehanort's heart. Xehanort smiled and laughed evilly.

"No!" gasped Mickey in horror. He looked up at Xehanort angrily. He raised Star Seeker and headed for the villain.

MEANWHILE….

Auron and Seymour stood facing each other. Seymour smiled. "You know nothing, Sir Auron." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Auron demanded. Seymour smiled.

"Sephiroth and I will take this x-blade for ourselves. Then we will cover all the lands in Darkness. We will destroy it all! I do not need Xehanort! I will kill him, as well!" Seymour explained. Auron had had enough. He ran toward Seymour. **(Fight with Seymour, FFX)**

Seymour raised his staff, blocking Auron's katana. Auron kneed the mage in the stomach and hit him across the face with the hilt of his sword. Seymour retaliated by striking Auron with his staff and knocking him back. He then fired Firaga at the fallen guardian. Auron jumped up and slashed the spell down the middle, splitting it in two. He ran at Seymour as a circle of electricity appeared underneath him.

"This is for Spira's fallen!" yelled Auron as he swung with all his might at the defenseless mage. Seymour was knocked high into the air by Auron's attack. Seymour frowned as he began to transform again.

"Fool! Xehanort has chosen me! I am a part of him! I am one with him! I am immortal!" he yelled. Seymour was easily larger than Dragon-Maleficent, and he was almost transparent. "Now nothing can stop me!" Seymour yelled as he prepared for battle. Auron smiled.

"I can stop you, and I will, Seymour." he said calmly.

"By all means, try!" yelled Seymour happily. Auron ran forward, only to be hit with a powerful Thundaga spell. Seymour's magic capabilities had multiplied. Auron grit his teeth as he whirled his sword over his head. He then held it out in front of him, and the sword began to glow red. Auron then slammed it into the ground. This created a shockwave that went flying at Seymour, colliding with the giant. Seymour attempted to cast Blizzaga, but Auron easily dodged it.

"I see. So you take away my magic prowess. You indeed are intelligent, Sir Auron. However, that won't save you!" said Seymour as shrunk down to his form from Disney Castle.

"There is no salvation for the damned! Rest in peace, in eternal darkness!" said Seymour as he came flying at Auron. Auron brought his sword up as hard as he could. Seymour caught it in his claw and smiled. Auron struggled against him. "Let Darkness take you!" Seymour yelled as he threw Auron back. Auron crashed through several dead Keys before getting back to his feet.

"You will pay for everything, Seymour." he said as electricity appeared underneath him again. Seymour frowned.

"Your story ends here!" yelled Auron as he spun in a circle and sent a tornado at Seymour. He tried to dodge but got sucked into the middle. Auron sent a Firaga into the swirling wind. It exploded in a massive blast of fire. When the smoke cleared, Seymour was back to human form. He stood for a moment, and then fell to his knees.

"So, after all, it is you who will send me into everlasting darkness. But, even after I am gone, Xehanort and the darkness will prevail. Your efforts are in vain." said Seymour defeated as he faded into darkness. Xehanort smiled as five vessels now were transferred to him. **(end Seymour Battle)**

MEANWHILE….

**(One-Winged Angel, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Cloud stood with his sword at the ready. "Sephiroth, what do you want?" he said angrily. Sephiroth smiled.

"The last thoughts of the dead taken by Xehanort. Those vessels will join the darkness and overcome the light. And now that Seymour has faded, I will take the x-blade for myself." he explained.

"I won't let that happen!" yelled Cloud as flew at him and clashed his blade against the villain's. Sephiroth engaged him in a flurry of lightning fast attacks. Cloud had to dodge and jump away to get a breath. Sephiroth followed him mercilessly.

"Face it, Cloud. All you are is an empty puppet. You say you hate me for killing your friend. Don't pretend you're sad. Why tremble with anger that's not even there?" Sephiroth taunted.

"You don't know me!" Cloud yelled back as he locked his sword with Sephiroth's.

"I do know, because…I am you." Sephiroth smiled. Cloud jumped away and climbed to the top of one of the plateaus. Sephiroth quickly followed him. He knocked Cloud onto his back. As Cloud tried to get back up, Sephiroth kneed him in the face and knocked him off the plateau.

Cloud crashed to the ground. Sephiroth floated down, and raised his sword into a thrusting position and ran toward Cloud. Cloud jumped up and glowed blue. He ran at Sephiroth and unleashed a dozen super fast blows, but Sephiroth blocked all of them. Cloud flew back and jumped into the air toward Sephiroth again. Sephiroth smiled as he stabbed his sword through Cloud's stomach. Cloud hung suspended in mid-air by the sword. Blood fell to the floor as Cloud struggled to breath.

"Tell me what you cherish most." said Sephiroth. He threw Cloud into the air, and followed him. He stabbed and thrust his sword through Cloud several times in multiple places. Cloud crashed into the ground again, bleeding openly. He weakly got up on his knees and picked his sword up as much as he could. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." Sephiroth smiled as he flew back down toward Cloud. **(end One-Winged Angel)**

"C'mon, Cloud! You can't get anywhere without me, can you!" yelled a familiar voice.

A familiar man with spiky black hair appeared in front of Cloud holding the Buster sword. "Zack!" gasped Cloud. Zack smiled.

"I've got you, Spiky. We'll take him down together." he said smiling. Sephiroth landed in front of them and frowned as Cloud stood back up.

"I killed you." he said angrily. Zack grinned.

"Nope. You just sent me into Darkness. This suit of armor with a Keyblade found and rescued me. Now I'm back to protect Cloud from you." he said as he raised the Buster sword. The three ex-soldiers prepared for battle again. **(Soldier Battle, Crisis Core)**

Zack took the lead and ran forward. Sephiroth went to block his sword, but Zack just punched him in the face. Sephiroth spun around and knocked him back in time to block Cloud's attack.

Zack came running at him again. "Show me the true power of SOLDIER!" Sephiroth yelled. Zack smiled and floated up in the air. A giant circle appeared underneath Sephiroth.

"Mind your own business!" Zack yelled back as the circle exploded underneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth jumped out of the smoke and pushed Zack into a large rock. Cloud knocked Sephiroth into the air and chased after him.

"I pity you! You just don't get it at all! There's not a thing I don't cherish!" he yelled as he spun his blade a few times and clashed it with Sephiroth's. Sephiroth gasped as the bandages flew off and the sword split into six pieces. Cloud teleported behind Sephiroth, striking him with one piece, and disappeared, hitting him with another. Cloud slashed through Sephiroth with all of the pieces and flew back to the ground, catching the completed sword in his hand.

"Now go to where you belong, in my memories." Cloud said. Sephiroth gave Cloud a look of hatred.

"I will never…be a memory." he said as he faded into Xehanort. **(end Soldier Battle)**

Cloud smiled and looked at Zack. "I thought you were gone, Zack." he said relieved. Zack smiled.

"Oh come on, ye of little faith." he laughed. They turned to watch Sora combat Jack.

"I sure hope that kid can bring Jack and Terra back." said Zack. Cloud watched them fight.

"He will. Sora, he's a lucky kid." he said. Zack laughed.

"You remember when we first met Jack?" he asked. Cloud nodded.

"I never thought that he would end up being the one to save you. I never thought I would come to regard him as a friend." Cloud said quietly.

"Me neither, Spiky. Me neither."

Well, there you go. I hope you liked it! Review, and I'll see you later!


	34. Ch 34 The Pyro, Master, and Princess

**Hey again, everyone! I got lots of reviews last chapter! Yayy, so here's me shout outs:**

**Guest: Thank you and I'm glad you like it!**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and I hope you like this one!**

**TheSadisticRedWarrior: Thank you, and I know. For me personally, Crisis Core and Final Fantasy X have the saddest video game endings ever.**

**TheEighthLight: Thank you! Lol someone's happy!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you, lol. I like Zack too, but not that much, lol!**

**angelicwinds: Thank you, and that's pretty much how it is!**

**So I don't own anything but Jack. So did you all look at the Keyblades from redril? Let me know what you think! So, on to the chapter.**

Chapter 34: The Pyro, Master, and Princess

**(The 13th Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

As the wall of fire closed behind Sora and Riku, Lea looked toward Isa and raised his Keyblade. Isa smiled and flexed his claymore. "Why, Isa? Why would you betray me?" Lea asked his former friend. Isa frowned.

"Let's not forget who betrayed whom, Lea." he said angrily.

"It wasn't like that, Isa!" Lea exclaimed. He sighed. "Fine, I get it." he said calmly as he readied for battle. Isa charged, smashing his claymore into the ground repeatedly. Lea ran forward, throwing his Keyblade while it was cloaked in fire. Isa grunted, and then jumped high into the air, smashing his claymore down in a massive shockwave. Lea fell back, but quickly jumped to his feet again. Isa held his claymore in one hand as he began to glow red, going berserk.

"Crap." muttered Lea. He ran away from the charging Isa. Several copies of Isa's claymore littered the ground. Lea grabbed onto the handle of one and spun around to face Isa. Isa came forward, and Lea caught him in a heavy barrage of blows. Isa went back to normal mode.

"You will not beat me, Lea. I have Xehanort and the darkness on my side!" he yelled as he threw his arms out and sent an explosion of black vapor at the red-head. Lea flew back with a scream. He propped himself up on his elbows weakly as Isa walked toward him. He pointed the end of his claymore at Lea's face. Lea watched him, out of breath.

Isa drew back to strike, and Lea instantly got up and jumped into the wall of fire. Isa looked around, trying to find any glimpse of the pyro. Lea came out behind him and hit him with a barrage of fire spells, before diving back into the flames. "Fight me like a man, Lea!" yelled Isa angrily. Lea jumped out in front of him.

"Fine! But you asked for it, got it memorized!?" he yelled. He raised his hands above his head, and the whole fire wall drew in on itself to hover to where Lea's hands were, creating a massive fire bomb. Isa's eyes widened as he saw what Lea was doing. With a roar, Lea fired the bomb at his former friend. Isa, knowing there was no way out of it, accepted his fate. As the explosion finished, Isa sank to his knees. **(end the 13****th**** Struggle)**

"Why, Lea? Why did you leave me?" he asked. Lea shook his head.

"Just because I made new friends doesn't mean I forgot my old ones." he explained. Isa smiled.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" he asked. Lea smiled.

"Inside people's memories, I can live forever." he said. Isa frowned and looked at Lea.

"Will you remember me forever, old friend?" he asked hopefully. Lea smiled and nodded.

"Always, got it memorized?" he said. Isa smiled and nodded as he faded away.

MEANWHILE….

**(The 13th Dilemma, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Aqua cart wheeled away from Braig as the sniper tried to dash at her. Aqua hit him with Thundaga, which kept him away for a few seconds. Braig shot a dozen arrows at her, but Aqua reflected them back at him. Braig grunted and teleported up to a cliff. Aqua ran away as he tried to snipe at her. "You better start running!" he yelled arrogantly. Aqua reflected them back again. Braig teleported back down and tried to shoot her while keeping his distance. Aqua suddenly teleported above him and hit him with a quick combo. He teleported away, before opening a portal below him and firing countless arrows into it. The arrows shot out of almost everywhere, and Aqua had difficulty dodging them all. Finally, Braig teleported in front of her when she wasn't expecting it. He shot her in the stomach several times. Aqua gasped as she tried to jump away.

Braig smiled and laughed evilly. He frowned as Aqua began to glow green. She disappeared, and Braig was suddenly getting hit nonstop by several Aquas at the same time. Aqua teleported all around him, and froze his feet to the ground so he couldn't move. He covered his face as Aqua came slashing down at him from every direction, and then finally shooting him with light and causing an explosion. **(end The 13****th**** Dilemma)**

Braig gasped as he began to fade. He looked at his hands fading and panicked. "Hey, old man! Do something!" he yelled desperately.

Xehanort turned to him, showing no pity in his eyes. Braig gulped as Xehanort pointed Chaos Ripper at him from atop his plateau. "Wait! You still need me!" he yelled. Xehanort shook his head as he fired. Braig took the shot to the chest and flew onto his back, finally fading completely. Xehanort laughed as another vessel went into him.

MEANWHILE….

**(A Fight to the Death, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Kairi was struggling to keep up with Xemnas. Xemnas was merciless, constantly firing lasers and summoning his clone to attack at the same time as him. Kairi was already weak. "Heal!" she yelled. Her body healed, she tried to charge at Xemnas, who disappeared. He reappeared above her, holding out his hand at her.

"Why don't you vanish?" he asked as he shot even more lasers at her. Kairi couldn't dodge in time, and was left barely alive. As Xemnas smiled and prepared to deal the final blow, something crashed into him and knocked him away from her. It was Master Eraqus in Terra's armor.

"You're safe, Princess." he said. Kairi nodded as she stood back up.

"Kairi!" yelled several voices. Kain, Vincent, Mickey, Cloud, Lea, Aqua, Zack, and Roxas came running to their side. Xemnas frowned, knowing he didn't stand a chance. As all of the heroes charged at him with weapons raised, he drew his arms into his chest in defeat.

A couple minutes later, Xemnas faded, and the only vessels remaining were Ansem, Vanitas, Jack, and Xehanort himself. But these were Riku, Ven, and Sora's battles. **(end Fight to the Death)**

ACROSS THE WORLDS….

SPIRA..

"Yuna, we must go!" yelled Kimahri as the Unversed continued to push them back.

"No, Kimahri, we can't!" Yuna yelled back with tears in her eyes. Neither one could hold out much longer. Finally, Yuna nodded and summoned her final remaining summon, the bird, Valefor. Valefor carried them away from the Unversed and headed for Radiant Garden.

TWILIGHT TOWN….

Hayner and Nanaki were trying to hold the Unversed back from the rest of the town while Aerith continued to heal them. They could not last much longer. "Please, Sora, hurry." she panted.

RADIANT GARDEN….

Yen Sid and Leon had begun to tire greatly. Yen Sid pushed Leon to his feet. "I can sense this battle is almost over. We only need to give them a little more time." he said. Leon nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked as he charged back. Yen Sid looked up at the stars. "Riku, Ven, Sora, hurry."

**Well, next chapter contains the last three fights before the final Xehanort battle. I hope you're ready for the Ven vs. Vanitas and Sora vs. Jack battles! Please review and I'll see you later!**


	35. Ch 35 Light, Darkness, and Dawn

**Well here we are! The last five chapters! Thank you all for sticking with me this far. Let's get on to what you've all been waiting for! So here's your shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: I'm sorry and I hope you liked this one.**

**TheSadisticRedWarrior: Thank you so much!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you and I hope you like them!**

**angelicwinds: Yeah, go Sora!**

**So you all know what I own and don't own. Here we are, the last three fights before the real last fight. I hope you like them!**

Chapter 35: Light, Darkness, and Dawn

**(Fragments of Sorrow, Birth by Sleep)**

Riku held Way to the Dawn out toward Ansem. "You will never be able to let go of the Darkness, even if you defeat me again. You're Darkness will keep pulling me back." said Ansem smiling. Riku took a step forward.

"Wrong. I'll show you the door out, just like before. But this time, only one of us is walking away. Whether it's you or me, one of us will continue this journey." replied Riku. Ansem only smiled as he summoned his shadowy other to his back. Riku ran at the vessel determinedly.

Riku shot Dark Aura at Ansem, who dodged. He kept running right up to him. He punched Ansem in the gut and slashed him with his Keyblade. Ansem's shadow sent a blue laser at Riku, who rolled out of the way. The shadow left Ansem's back and flew over to Riku, trying to hold him down so Ansem could strike him. Riku tried to fight it off, managing to get it off by casting Firaga over his shoulder. Ansem hovered closer to Riku, trying to put the boy on the defensive. Riku jumped into the air for an aerial combo. His first two strikes were blocked, but he managed to break through the block and hit him a few more times. Ansem pushed Riku back and covered himself in an aura of darkness. He disappeared through a portal, and reappeared above Riku, wounding him.

Riku jumped back and fell to his knee. Kairi, Mickey, and the others arrived and prepared to fight, but Riku stopped them. "No. This is my fight, alone." he said as he stood back up. Riku stretched out both of his arms. "Sora! Kairi! Lend my strength!" he yelled.

His right hand became encased in Darkness, and his left was covered in Light. He looked at Ansem. "I walk the road to the dawn. I will not follow you into oblivion!" he yelled as he ran at Ansem again. Ansem frowned, but came at him, as well. Riku led with his dark arm, which Ansem blocked. He struck the vessel with his light arm. This blinded Ansem, and he didn't see as Way to the Dawn came slicing through his midsection.** (end Fragments of Sorrow)**

Ansem gasped for breath as he slowly faded. Riku lowered his Keyblade, and his light and darkness faded. They looked up at the two remaining fights.

**(Unbreakable Chains, Birth by Sleep)**

Ven held Wayward Wind at the ready as he stared at Vanitas. "Our union never was finished. You could join with us now. We're short on vessels. Or clash with us now, so we can complete the x-blade!" said Vanitas evilly. Ven smirked and shook his head.

"No. The only reason I'm fighting is to save the worlds." he replied.

"So you'd risk losing yourself again?" asked Vanitas mockingly. Ven nodded.

"Anything to save Terra and Jack. I'll give anything to bring my friends back. Because my friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" he yelled as he and Vanitas charged one another.

Vanitas jumped into the air and shot a volley of dark lightning down at Ven. Ven rolled away and threw his Keyblade, hitting Vanitas and doing some damage. He then ran up to the dark boy and got a quick three hit combo on him. Vanitas froze, and reappeared behind him. Ven slid behind the boy and hit him in the back. Vanitas grunted and back flipped away. He suddenly raised his Keyblade into the air and was engulfed in an explosion of energy.

"What's yours is mine!" he yelled as he swung his Keyblade relentlessly in unending combos. Ven slid and rolled all across the area dodging the attacks. As Vanitas closed in, Ven began charging up. Vanitas realized just a second too late and tried to jump away. Ven unleashed Salvation, and Vanitas got stuck in the blast. The Light both hurt and momentarily blinded the dark boy, and Ven took the advantage. He used Ars Arcanum and dealt a great number of hits to the weakened Vanitas. **(end Unbreakable Chains)**

When Ven thought he had finally won, Vanitas jumped back up and did not hold back at all. Ven was forced to continually back up, trying to block and dodge. Finally, Vanitas drove him off his feet and forced him to his back. Vanitas smiled as he pointed Void Gear at the defenseless Ven. As Vanitas was about to strike, he was hit by darkness from behind and fell to the ground. He managed to turn around while on his stomach. He reached out one hand toward the plateau in confusion. "Why, Master? Xehanort, why?" he groaned as he faded. Xehanort inhaled deeply and smiled.

"At last, I am complete! I only need one ally, and I have the most powerful one in the universe! Jack and I will wield the x-blade!" he said to himself happily. He turned to watch the final fight going on.

REWIND TO WHEN SORA WAS LAST SEEN….

**(Dark Impetus, Birth by Sleep)**

Sora gasped as Jack came running at him, Darkness waving off of him. Sora raised his Keyblade to block, but Jack pushed it aside and tackled Sora, making them both go flying off the cliff. They struggled in mid-air. Sora tried to hold Jack's Keyblade to stop it from stabbing him, but took Jack's claw to the side as penance. Jack flew off of him and watched Sora fall to the ground. Jack gently floated down and waited for him to get back up. Sora stood back up and ran at his corrupted friend. Jack smiled, and repulsed, tapping even deeper than before into the Darkness. He then sprinted toward Sora, who tried to attack with Salvation. Jack ignored the attack and hit Sora with his dark Keyblade. Jack aimed his claw at the fallen boy and shot several dozen dark projectiles at him. He then dashed forward in the blink of an eye, grabbing Sora by the throat.

"Why do you stand against us? You have no hope at all. You are a fool, Sora, and you will lose…everything." he said evilly. Sora knew it wasn't Jack saying this. Jack then frowned and threw him into a pile of keys. Sora stood back up defiantly. "Stay down." said Jack. Sora shook his head.

"I will free you, Jack!" he yelled as they ran toward each other again. Jack's strength and power gave him the advantage. Sora had always favored him as an ally, but as an enemy he was unstoppable. He tried to disarm Jack, who would simply try to take Sora's head off with his claw. He summoned Xehanort's old black Keyblade to his right hand and held both Keyblades backhand. Sora gasped as Jack ran at him. Jack used the two Keyblades even faster than he did with one. Sora had to do nothing but block for a full minute as Jack unleashed lightning-fast combos with his dual blades.

"Surrender yourself. It all ends here...at my blade!" yelled Jack as he charged up. Sora gasped and tried to run. Jack dashed at him faster than Sora could blink. He threw Xehanort's Keyblade at Sora before teleporting behind the boy. As Sora went to block the thrown Keyblade, Jack battered him from behind. He finally punched Sora with his claw and sent him flying. Sora got up one more time, and Jack teleported again. He appeared above Sora. He came down on top of the boy before grabbing him and throwing him into a pillar, where Sora fell to the ground and lay there.

"Come back and face me when you're ready to make me try." he said as he turned and began walking back to Xehanort.

'No!" yelled the heroes as they all came running at Jack. Riku led the charge alongside Eraqus, but Jack didn't even blink. He knocked Kairi and Aqua away with one swing of his claw, sent Vincent's bullets flying back at him, knocked Cloud and Zack away, grabbed Riku by the neck and threw him into the side of one of the pillars, and threw Roxas so far into the distance that Kain was forced to go after him. Jack then summoned a dark and twisted version of his rider and flew back to Xehanort's side. **(end Dark Impetus)**

Sora, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Mickey, and Lea weakly stood. The others were too hurt to fight. The six lights began walking toward the pillar, ready to end everything.

They made it to the top, where Xehanort and Jack were waiting. Xehanort summoned Chaos Ripper and walked forward. He raised his hand into the air and shot a ball of blue energy into the sky. A moment later, the clouds parted, and they looked up at the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort prepared to battle. Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Ven stepped forward to face the villain. Lea, Mickey, and Kairi turned to Jack.

Xehanort looked at his final ally. "Do not harm them. Save them until we have what is ours." he commanded. Jack nodded, and readied to keep the three busy.

"Give Terra and Jack back to us, Xehanort!" yelled Sora. Xehanort smiled as he prepared to fight the four lights. They were in for the fight of their lives.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Only a few more and we're done! So please review and I'll see you later!**


	36. Ch 36 The X-Blade's Forging

**And here we are, at last! The final battle! Here's my shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: I'm sorry that you think they're short, but I can't help that.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yes his power is supposed to.**

**Celeron96: It's ok, and thank you.**

**So you know I only own Jack. Here we go!**

Chapter 36: The X-Blade's Forging

**(A Battle of Great Valor, Birth by Sleep)**

Sora, Riku, Aqua, and Ven circled around Xehanort, who stood with Chaos Ripper at the ready. Sora and Ven charged while Riku shot Dark Aura and Aqua cast her most powerful magic. The magic pushed Xehanort back a bit, but he blocked Sora's attack and sent Ven flying.

With a crash, Eraqus in Terra's armor landed in the midst of them. Xehanort frowned. Eraqus charged in a fury at the man.

Jack was keeping Kairi, Mickey, and Lea busy. He was not doing a lot of attacking, just dodging and blocking. He suddenly ran forward, grabbing Kairi by the throat and jumping into the air. "This is not your fight, Princess." he said. He then threw her with all of his might down to the ground where the other heroes stood watching. Roxas quickly helped her up. As she ran forward again, a yellow cage looking like chains appeared over the plateau.

"The Will's Cage. This is Terra's doing." said Auron.

"But Terra's under Xehanort's control…." said Zack. Auron smiled.

"No. I don't think Xehanort will be in control much longer." he replied.

MEANWHILE…..

Sora and Eraqus stood on opposite sides of Xehanort, trying to catch him in between their attacks. Riku, Ven, and Aqua had branched off to fight Jack. **(end A Battle of Great Valor)**

The five were not doing much better against Jack than Sora against Xehanort. With Jack's power in the Darkness dwarfing Riku's, they had no idea how to combat him. Aqua sent a Thundaga at him, but Jack held up his claw and absorbed it. His claw flowed with electricity now. Aqua gasped. "Jack, please come back to us!" she pleaded. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack just smiled evilly. "Now why would I do that? After all, Xehanort has made me the most powerful being in the universe! What do I need friends for?" he said mocking her. Aqua and Ven held up their Wayfinders.

"Jack, hearken to your memories! You are not Xehanort's pawn! You never heeded the Darkness' call, so why do it now?!" yelled Mickey. Jack frowned, and grabbed his head, as if in pain. He looked up suddenly, and his eyes were hazel again.

"Go! Get out of here while you still can!" he yelled. He then jerked his head back down. When he looked up again, his eyes were yellow. He raised Darkness' Embrace and prepared to fight.

MEANWHILE…

Sora and Eraqus were slowly triumphing over Xehanort. With a final blow from both heroes, Xehanort staggered back. Eraqus saw his chance and ran for Xehanort. He jumped into the air, and the armor opened up, closing over Xehanort. There was a flash of light, and the armor reached to its shoulder and hit the dismiss button. There was another flash of light, and two familiar people stood there, both fully restored: Terra and Master Eraqus.

"Terra!" yelled everyone. Terra nodded as he summoned Ends of the Earth. Little cloud-like pieces of light flew around in front of them, before coming together to form an old man wearing a black robe with white gloves.

"Master Xehanort!" yelled Aqua and Ven. Jack jumped over to Xehanort as Terra and Sora came running at the old man. Their Keyblades met, and a massive explosion blew the two heroes back. When the smoke cleared, Xehanort held aloft the massive sword like weapon, the all-powerful x-blade!

"No!" roared Jack suddenly. He grabbed his head with both hands and lurched forward. His eyes flashed from yellow to hazel. His Keyblade changed from Darkness' Embrace to Wandering Redemption. "Get out of my head!" Jack roared. Master Xehanort smiled. Jack reared up, screaming, clutching his head. He was able to stand to his feet, and he let out a thunderous roar. Darkness came screaming out of his mouth and flew back into Xehanort.

Jack looked around in a fury. Cleansed of his brainwashing Darkness, he quickly went to take his place at Terra and Sora's side. "This is it, Xehanort. It all ends here!" the three yelled. Xehanort smiled.

"Really? Look behind you." he said evilly. The seven lights turned around and gasped.

An army of Heartless stretched as far as they could see. "These are all of the Heartless, coming from all of the worlds to serve the wielder of the x-blade! How do you plan to stop me with them attacking you?" Xehanort asked. Sora stepped forward.

"Master Eraqus, the others, and I will hold off the Heartless. Jack, Terra, this is your fight. It's all up to you." he said determinedly. Jack and Terra nodded as they turned to Xehanort. As the others headed off to battle the Heartless, Jack and Terra rushed at the enemy who had ruined their lives. For better or worse, this would be the fight to end it all.

**Ok, I know this one is really short, but I promise the next one with the last fight will be a lot longer. Just one more fight chapter, guys! One more fight chapter, and then the ending chapters, and its over. Let's see how many reviews I can get by the time we're done!**


	37. Ch 37 The Fight to End It All

**Well, here we are, everyone. The real last fight! I hope you're all ready! I would have updated earlier, but I went to see Taken 2, which was AWESOME! Any Liam Neeson fans here? Anyway, this story will be done by this Sunday night, so prepare for the unexpected! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and I know you're sad. Just wait until the last chapter.**

**TheEighthLight: Here I hope this fight satisfies you.**

**AngelicWinds: I know! We finally reached it!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Oh this is will be awesome!**

**13TheAce: Thank you, and I did my best with it!**

**OMG WE REACED OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE! IT MEANS SO MUCH! LET'S SEE HOW MANY WE CAN GET IN THE LAST FOUR CHAPTERS!**

Chapter 37: The Fight to End It All

**(Saber's Edge, Dissidia 012)**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Ven, Eraqus, Roxas, Mickey, Lea, Zack, Cloud, Auron, Vincent, and Kain stood together as the 100,000 Heartless charged across the plain. Sora looked around at all of his companions. They all looked at him and nodded, readying their weapons. Sora looked forward, before leading the charge out into the black tide.

MEANWHILE…

Terra and Jack stood on the plateau facing Master Xehanort, who held the x-blade. "I must thank you, apprentices of Darkness! It is ultimately because of the two of you that all of my plans saw fruition!" said Xehanort gleefully. Jack growled as he bounced on his feet, ready to fight. Terra held Ends of the Earth at the ready. Xehanort smiled even broader at the two's readiness. "Are you ever going to tell him the whole truth of your past, Jack?" Xehanort prodded. Terra looked at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded turning from Xehanort to Jack. Jack gave a yell and lunged for Xehanort. The old man blocked with the x-blade. He pushed Jack into the air and hit him with a swift three-hit combo. Jack back flipped in the air to land on his feet. Terra charged, swinging his massive Keyblade.

"Thunder!" yelled Xehanort. Terra gasped as a massive storm cloud appeared over him. He dashed around, trying to avoid the lightning. He hoisted his Keyblade onto his shoulder and turned it into a massive cannon.

"You might have gotten used to this one, so let's see you take it!" he yelled as he fired a barrage of heavy shots toward the villain. Xehanort looked over to see Jack coming at him. He raised his hand, and Jack was sent flying as he got hit by a rising pillar. Jack landed and came again. He shot dark Blizzaga at Terra and pushed Jack away with his arm. The two heroes circled him on opposite sides before rushing at the same time. Xehanort was caught in the middle, and took the fatal blow. **(end Saber's Edge)**

Xehanort staggered back, apparently defeated. Jack and Terra advanced victoriously, but Xehanort only smiled. "You have no idea what this Key is capable of, do you?" he said. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack threw out his arm in front of Terra to stop him from going closer. Xehanort embraced himself in a dark aura, and held the x-blade over his head. "Powers of Darkness, inaugurated by vessels' demise, serve your master and help him stop these spreader of lives!" he yelled. Jack and Terra watched in horror. "Powers of Younger Xehanort, serve your master in his time of age. Give him the youthful vitality in endless gauge!" Xehanort continued. As the two watched, Xehanort visibly began to appear younger, until he looked little more than Terra's age.

"Powers of Ansem the Seeker, bring forth for your master the shadow keeper!" he continued. Ansem's shadowy other appeared on his back, but Xehanort did not stop there. "Powers of Xemnas the in-between, give to me your clone, strong and lean!" Xemnas' clone appeared to his right. "Powers of Pete, give me your strength to let these neophytes taste defeat!" There was no visible change, but Xehanort got Pete's physical strength. Xehanort seemed to think this was enough, as he readied to attack.

The shadow keeper and Xemnas clone came at Jack while Xehanort raised the X-blade at Terra. Terra rushed forward, but Xehanort backed up and chanted: "Powers of Braig, give me your endless arrows so there will be no save!" Xehanort pointed the x-blade at Terra and Braig's arrows came shooting out by the hundreds. Terra hastily blocked and tried to direct them back at Xehanort, who saw it coming. "Powers of Sephiroth the One-Winged Angel, Lend me your wings so these heroes I will mangle!" as Xehanort said this, Sephiroth's black wings sprouted from Xehanort's shoulders. He dodged many arrows, but others kept coming at him. "Powers of Seymour the mage, I will take your magic and show them the powers of a sage!" Xehanort pelted many different spells toward Terra, who tried to dodge or block as he continued to get closer.

Jack fought off Xemnas' clone as the shadow keeper grabbed him from behind. He raised his hand to its face and shot a light spell through its eyes. The shadow keeper fell back and sunk into the ground, gone forever. Jack turned to the clone and ran at full speed toward it as it started shooting lasers at the wanderer. Jack blocked them with one hand while his other hand glowed with light. He jumped up to it and went to punch it. His light filled punch sent the clone up into the air, where it groaned and faded. Jack hurried back to Terra's side as Xehanort kept unleashing more powers.

"Powers of the dragon and the god's fire, give me your flames to make them more dire!" Xehanort chanted. He shot fireballs from one hand and a jet of green fire from the other. The two easily dodged and Terra went in close while Jack shot Xehanort with light attacks. When he saw the attacks weren't helping, Xehanort began to glow red. "Powers of Isa the sage, give me your fury sharpened into rage!" he yelled as he began to go berserk. He followed them around the area slamming the x-blade down, making small shockwaves. Terra and Jack still stood determinedly, slightly out of breath. Xehanort frowned angrily.

"Very well. I will show you my true powers!" he yelled. "Powers of Vanitas the boy, give me your darkness to give them a ploy! And finally, Powers of Jack the Bold, allow me to bring you again into the fold!" yelled Xehanort. He began using Vanitas' battle style, and his left hand became Jack's claw. **(end The Key)**

As the fight wore on, Kingdom Hearts began to glow red and shake, as the Keyblade War prepared to commence. Sora's allies began to drop from exhaustion. Over half of the Heartless still remained, and more than half of Sora's fighters were on the ground. Sora didn't have time to glance at the fight between the three. Sora and his remaining fighters were pushed back toward the pillars. Sora held out his Keyblade to block as Heartless came upon him. He suddenly heard a massive blast, and looked up to see the Gummi Fleet led by Cid destroying the Heartless. His fighters cheered and the wounded ran for the ship. He, Riku, Aqua, Ven, and Eraqus headed for the last battle still going on.

They climbed to the top to see Jack and Terra, both fighting their hardest, and Xehanort using the powers of all of the vessels he had absorbed. Xehanort finally showed signs of tiring, and Jack and Terra saw their chance. Terra held out his hand, and Jack jumped onto his hand. Terra threw him as hard as he possibly could, and Jack clashed with Xehanort, who raised the x-blade to block. Jack hit it with such speed and power that he fractured the x-blade like Aqua had twelve years ago. Jack leaped away as Terra went in for the kill. As Xehanort gasped at the sight of his Keyblade, Terra came up and plunged Ends of the Earth into Xehanort's chest so far that the hilt was the only part they could see. Xehanort screamed as Darkness came exploding out of his chest. Tons and tons of Darkness came out of Xehanort, sinking in to the fractured x-blade. One line of Darkness escaped, landing next the watching heroes. The Darkness turned into Light and then turned in to Pete. He groggily got up and watched the dying man. They all watched as the Darkness in the x-blade caused it to explode and start a worldwide earthquake.

**So how was the last battle? I really tried with it because I wanted some of you (CoughTheEighthLightCough) to actually leave a review like they're satisfied. Anyway, thanks to anyone who reviews and I'll see you again tomorrow!**


	38. Ch 38 Into the Depths of Darkness

**Well, it looks like you all enjoyed the final battle! I'm glad, because I spent over an hour brainstorming for it. So, on to the shout outs:**

**TheSadisticRedWarrior: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, thank you! I wanted it to be unique! I tried to update quickly!**

**13TheAce: Thank you, and not quite. You'll see when you read this chapter.**

**Celeron96: Thank you! I tried!**

**So I only own Jack. I have 17 favorites and 18 followers! Thanks to everyone who did, but I see a lot of you haven't reviewed once. There's only two more chapters after this one, so are you going to review at all? Anyway, thanks again to those who do, and my poll's still up for anyone new to vote on it. If you already did, you can vote for two choices so go vote again! Anyway, on to what you're here for!**

Chapter 38: Lost into the Depths of Darkness

The group watched fixatedly as the x-blade began to glow. It was engulfed in a flash of light and then shattered, causing the earthquake to become twice as bad. Pete heads off to the ships, but the others just stood there, looking around them. They could still sense Xehanort's presence, even though his body was now destroyed. Suddenly, a ghostly image of Xehanort appeared before them. "Please, I need….a vessel…to survive. Please, help me." he begged. The group stared at him for a long moment. Terra shook his head.

"I told you that you would get shown the door, old man." he said calmly. Xehanort frowned angrily, and then released his anger.

"Very well. Then I will just take one of you by force!" he yelled as he started walking toward Sora.

"No!" they all yelled.

"Sora, run!" yelled Riku. Sora stood there, staring at the approaching Xehanort, frozen with terror.

"NO!" roared Jack as he jumped in between them. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, FFX})**

The group gasped, and Terra and Ven ran to stop him, but were tackled by Eraqus. "It's too late to stop him!" he yelled over the noise of the earthquake. Terra and Ven watched in terror. Jack brought his arms around himself as Xehanort entered him, as if he was hugging himself. He started repulsing his body and clutched his head.

Jack looked at them and his eyes turned yellow for a second. Then, they turned back to hazel. "No….I won't let you win again!" he yelled. Xehanort's voice answered through Jack's mouth.

"I am already firmly planted within you." it said happily. Jack looked up at the red Kingdom Hearts and struggled to summon his rider, but eventually managed it. "What are you doing?!" demanded Xehanort. Jack boarded his rider, and looked at the group. He nodded, and shot off to Kingdom Hearts.

"I'm going down, Xehanort. But, I'm taking you with me! If that's what it takes, then both of us will be lost into the Depths of Darkness!" yelled Jack as he soared closer. Xehanort began to fight within him, but Jack kept him down.

"KINGDOM HEARTS! SEND ME INTO EVERLASTING DARKNESS!" he roared.

"Jack, no!" yelled Sora, Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Jack began crying.

"It is all I can give you, now GO!" he yelled. Eraqus and Riku pulled the four back to the ship. As they pulled into the Lanes Between, they still could see Jack.

"It ends here, Xehanort. This is the end….OF IT ALL!" Jack yelled. There was a blinding flash of light, and when it cleared, he was gone.

The group watched in horror from the ship. "No." they said sadly. They all shared a silent moment to honor their fallen friend as they flew back toward Radiant Garden. What they saw changed everything.

**Yep, it just happened. Two chapters left. Hope you liked this one!**


	39. Ch 39 The Path to Reparation

**Well, here's the real last chapter! I got so many reviews with last chapter! You guys really cared about Jack, I can see. I'm glad that he was able to grow that much. Here's my shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Thank you, and it's ok, I understand.**

**AngelicWinds: Thank you, but you can't, because Jack just did that.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you, and I was so sad writing that chapter, but it happened for a reason.**

**13TheAce: Thank you, and yes, that just happened. **

**Starlol9: It's ok. Here's the last real chapter for you.**

**Janazza: Thank you, but that wasn't a vision. That really just happened.**

**Celeron96: Thank you, and actually, it wasn't really that hard because I knew it had to happen.**

**So I only owned Jack.**

Chapter 39: The path to Reparation

As Sora and the heroes flew through the Lanes Between, they were engulfed in a wave of light. As they looked around, wondering what had happened, they saw Radiant Garden. It looked exactly like it had twelve years ago. Everything was restored.

The Fleet landed on the outskirts of the market. They walked out of the ship, and saw a familiar massive lion walking toward them. "Behold, all things are made anew." said Aslan. Mickey stepped forward.

"So the fallen worlds have been restored?" he asked. Aslan nodded. Mickey smiled, and turned to the group.

"Welp, I need to lead my people back to Disney Castle." he said. They all tried to look happy, but their sadness was evident. "I'm gonna miss Jack, too. He was my friend. But, he gave his life for us that we could continue living. We can't waste his sacrifice." said Mickey smiling. Most of the group then smiled and nodded. Mickey then walked into his ship, where Donald and Goofy were waiting for him. As they waved goodbye, the Gummi Fleet flew off into the air and disappeared among the stars.

Leon, Yen Sid, and the Restoration Committee came out to thank the heroes and celebrate. Sora walked away from the party to where Riku, Terra, and Aqua stood watching the sky. "I just can't believe he's gone." said Aqua quietly, trying to hold in her tears. Terra put his arm around her.

"He wouldn't want us to be moping. He'd want us to be happy, but act like we grossed him out." he told her smiling. Aqua looked up at him and smiled. Riku walked up to Sora.

"We did it, Sora. It's finally over. Xehanort's gone forever." he said wonderingly. Sora just stood silently. He looked over to where Kairi sat, alone. "Go tell her, Sora." Riku prodded. Sora stood there for a moment, and then determinedly walked over to her.

"Kairi, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Kairi nodded, and they walked up to the edge of the market. "There's something I need to tell you…" Sora began, Kairi put her hand on his mouth, shushing him. She smiled, and pulled out a Paopu Fruit.

"I brought this with us when we left the Islands. I've been waiting for you, Sora." she said smiling as she broke it in half. Sora stood there, dumbfounded, but happily accepted the half she offered him. They sat down and faced each other. They both held it up to their mouths, and took a bite. Sora wasn't even aware of the fruit's flavor. He was focusing on Kairi's beauty. He watched as she tossed the rest of the fruit away. He did the same, and they embraced. His lips met hers, and they kissed for several long moments. They broke away, and both turned red. "Sora…." Kairi prodded.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora said smiling. Kairi smiled back.

"I love you, too." she said.

Riku watched with a knowing look as they came back down the stairs. His eyes met Sora's. "Oh, shut up, Riku." Sora said laughing. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't want you telling me anything about it." he replied. The three walked up together and looked at the sky.

"I'm ready to go home." said Sora.

OVER THE NEXT SEVERAL WEEKS…..

TWILIGHT TOWN….

Pence and Olette cheered from the stands as Hayner fought Setzer in the Struggle Tournament. After beating him, he faced Seifer. Their match ended in a draw. Seifer turned away angrily, but Hayner extended his hand. Seifer smiled, and both held the championship belt up together.

NARNIA….

Aslan and the four children walked up a hallway in a magnificent castle. The youngest girl sat down, and had a crown put on her head. The younger boy sat down, and had a silver crown given to him. The oldest girl then sat down, and was given the same. Peter sat on the highest throne, and Aslan gave him a magnificent golden crown. They all sat on their thrones and looked around in awe.

RADIANT GARDEN….

Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin stood in Merlin's house. Leon had taken over the computer job, and Yuffie had tried cleaning the house, but had made the house even more chaotic. Merlin angrily wagged his finger at the girl, but Yuffie just turned and walked out the door. Leon smiled to himself as Merlin gave chase.

MIDGAR…

Cid, Reeve, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki watched as Cloud, Zack, and Vincent tore down Xehanort's fortress. They all turned to the Midgar ruins. Cid nodded, and the group began walking toward the city. Zack stayed behind, looking around him. He smiled as a white feather came floating down to the ground beside him.

SPIRA….

Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Kimahri walked into the Zanarkand Dome. Yuna stood where Yunalesca was defeated. The Darkness disbanded, and they looked at the Keyhole. Surprisingly, it was already sealed again. They didn't know who had sealed it, but walked out to search for any other survivors.

**(Auron's Theme, FFX)**

Auron walked along the Destiny Islands shores. He walked up to two familiar boys. "Tidus, Wakka, come with me." he said. They looked at him weird.

"We don't even know you, ya?" said Wakka. Auron smiled as he touched each of their heads. They looked up groggily and fell forward. He caught them, and carried them away.

"You will know me now that I have released your true memories, and taken away the false ones Seymour gave you." he said as he led them through a portal of light heading to Spira. **(end Auron's Theme)**

LANES BETWEEN…..

Kain flew alone through the space. He was searching for his own world, with no luck. He had been traveling for many days. He suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye: A man in pure black armor flying over to him. The man changed, and his armor turned white, his helmet disappearing. "Kain, I thought you were dead!" he said shocked. Kain nodded.

"Not quite, but I came close. I have been searching for home, Cecil." he explained. Cecil nodded, and gestured toward the nearest planet, where he had come from. Kain smiled as the two friends returned home.

LAND OF DEPARTURE…

Eraqus walked through his restored halls. He looked around happily. He then walked outside to where his 'children' were. Terra had just passed his new Mark of Mastery exam, and Ven had, as well. Eraqus walked down to the three and smiled. He laughed at what they asked permission to do, and he reminded them that they weren't under his orders anymore. They all smiled, and shot off into the stars on their riders..

DESTINY ISLANDS….

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood on the beach of their cherished home. They watched as Terra, Ven, and Aqua came in and landed beside them. They all looked into the stars, and Sora looked at Kairi. Suddenly, he was looking at Namine, and he knew he had turned in to Roxas. "Hey, we're gonna head back." Riku suddenly said. Sora looked over as all five of them began to walk back to the boats. Sora began to follow, but something pulled him back.

He looked around carefully, and saw something on the sand a little ways away from him. He cautiously walked up to whatever it was and gasped at what he saw: a discarded black shirt with a hood and a black vest. He slowly picked the clothes up, and quickly looked around. Not seeing anything, he ran off to tell the others. **CREDITS. (Simple and Clean)**

**A TerraKH production….**

**Deviantartist: TheEigthLight….**

**Special thanks to anyone and everyone who had anything to do with this story!**

**Kingdom Hearts 3:Into the Depths of Darkness**

**So there will be one more chapter, and depending on how many reviews I get, I will post it either today or tomorrow!**


	40. Secret Ending: Glimpse of a Future Saved

**Ok, so here we are: the last chapter for Into the Depths of Darkness. It's really short, so sorry. The last shout outs for the story:**

**AngelicWinds: Just wait until you read this chapter.**

**13TheAce: You'll have to read and find out.**

**TheSadisticRedWarrior: This was always planned to be 40 chapters.**

**Celeron96: Thank you so much! I hope you like this one!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, there's still this one!**

**Well, here we are. You know what I own.**

Secret Ending: Glimpse of a Future Saved

As Sora ran to show the others what he found on the beach, he was being watched. There was a figure standing on the highest deck on the island who had watched the whole thing. He smiled as Sora picked up the shirt and vest. He raised his wrist as he heard a voice through his communicator. "Is it really you?" asked Terra. The man smiled.

"Yes, Terra. It's me. I'm back." he replied. He heard Terra sigh in relief. **(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour by X-Ray dog})**

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Watching from afar, like I always have. There are some things I need to do, stuff that needs to be taken care of. You will hear from me again someday." he told Terra, who sighed.

"Jack, don't do this again. I don't know how much more everyone can take. Let us in. Let us help you. Tell us your story." Terra pleaded. Jack smiled.

"Someday, old friend, but not today. Look around you. Your future is yours to make. As for me, I will go where the light takes me. There are still beings out there who will try to usurp the worlds like Xehanort. Someone needs to keep a watch on everything. And after what happened, I'm the perfect guy for the job. Terra, I swear to you that we will meet again. I won't exile myself anymore, but I need to finish my story." Jack said firmly. Terra grunted in agreement. Jack smiled and shut off the communication. He breathed in deeply the smell of salt water and the beach. He was content to stay here, on his old home world, but he knew had another fight ahead. Xehanort was only the beginning.

Jack summoned his rider, and hovered in the sky for a second as he set his determination. "Whatever may come, I will always be there to protect my friends. Whatever may challenge me, never will I step aside as the darkness claims innocent lives. I will hold off the very depths of darkness if I must. Xehanort could not take me, and the darkness could not hold me, so what else will challenge me. This is not the end. This is merely the beginning." he said to himself. He typed this into his messenger panel on his rider. This message went across all worlds, and all of the heroes saw this message, and instantly knew who sent it.

Jack took a breath, and shot into the stars. In just a blink, he was gone, to be seen again someday.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, and Ven looked up at the sky. "He's out there somewhere." said Sora. They nodded.

"Will we ever see him again?" asked Ven. Terra smiled.

"It's Jack we're talking about. Nothing can kill that guy. We'll see him again, but only Jack knows when." he explained. The group then traveled to the Land of Departure to train with Eraqus, so that they would be ready should the wanderer ever need his friend's help.

Jack shot through the Lanes Between. Not even he knew where he was going. But as he looked at his Wayfinder that Aqua had given him, he knew that he would be able to find his way home.

**KINGDOM HEARTS 3: INTO THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS.**

**Special shout out to TWI1IGHTMAST3R for all of his help!**

**Well, that's the end of this story! Thanks to everyone who stuck with it until the end! As a reward for all of your support, if more than three people want me to do this, I will begin writing a story about the life of Jack. It would take place before Birth by Sleep, through an alternate Birth by Sleep(The story would be the same, but Jack would have a significant role), and then it would lead up to the events of this story. I'm guessing it would be between 20-30 chapters, but I have no idea honestly. So if this is something that you want me to do, review and tell me or pm me. Also, to my numerous followers who have not reviewed once, you might as well review now, because this is it. This is the end.**

**MY STORY ABOUT JACK IS OUT. IT IS TITLED, "Birth by Sleep to the Depths of Darkness: Wanderer's Chronicles!**

**Well, it's been real, everyone! If you ever want to talk, I'm here. TerraKH out!**


End file.
